Kuuga: El renacer de 2 hermanos
by Crooz Dragon 1834
Summary: Issei y basara son dos hermanos que fueron asesinados por un ángel caído pero alguien decidió reencarnar los en demonios, sigue a este par de hermanos luchando contra demonios, ángeles caídos y otros seres sobrenaturales, pero uno de ellos oculta un pasado oscuro. Como basara seekiryutei e issei como kamen rider kuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen rider Kuuga X High school dxd**

**El renacimiento de Issei **

**Prologo**

En una mañana creciente de una ciudad, población de un promedio de 7.7 mil habitantes, en una casa de 2 pisos se convertirá en un castaño con ojos color miel levantándose de la cama para ir a la escuela, era su primer día en la academia kuo .

"Issei, tu madre quiere que vayas a bajo a un rincón" Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta del castaño y esa voz era su padre.

"Ya voy" Dijo el castaño arreglado y vestido con el uniforme de la academia.

Vaya a su cuarto para ir a la cocina, no antes de ir al cuarto que se envió al lado suyo, se acercaría para después tocarla.

"Basara, dice mama que bajaron". Dijo issei detrás de la puerta

"Voy" Dijo para después salir con el mismo uniforme que tenía issei.

Era el hermano mayor de issei, tenía el mismo color de cabello pero sus ojos eran de verde esmeralda, debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenia una cicatriz.

Después de terminar de comer ellos se dirigieron a la puerta para ir a la academia no sin antes de despedirse de sus padres.

Issei y basara caminarían hacia la academia, el ambiente de ellos era un poco tenso y ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra hasta que alguien habló.

"Basara, ¿te sietes un poco nerviosos de entrar a una nueva academia?" Dijo issei le dijo a su hermano para romper la tensión

"Un poco, ¿qué te parece un poco nervioso también?" Dijo Basara

"Si" Dijo issei nervioso

Nadie diría ni una palabra ya que ambos se sentían nerviosos.

Los 2 castaños llegarían a la escuela, muchos se verían en el día, los chicos se verían con un poco de enojo y los niños y niñas.

En el segundo piso de la academia.

"M-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo hyoudou issei, espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo issei con algo de vergüenza, acción que puso a las chicas pensando en el tierno que se ve

Mientras tanto

"Me llamo Hyoudou basara, espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo basara con un tono firme.

Issei y basara estarían escribiendo y poniendo a la clase, escribiendo lo más importante de sus libros y haciendo notas hasta que sonó el timbre indicando que ya era hora de receso.

Los 2 castaños se reencontrarían y estarían paseando por todas las instalaciones de la academia.

" ¿Como estuvo tu primera clase?" Dijo Basara

" Igual, siempre apuntando y escribiendo los apuntes" Dijo issei contestando a su pregunta

" Yo también me la pase lo mismo" Dijo basara

Basara e issei caminarían hasta el pasillo de arriba, para después cruzar a un lado suyo 2 chicas, una tenia el pelo de color rojo con ojos azules, un cuerpo perfecto mientras que la otra chica tenía el pelo negro atado a una cola de caballo con ojos color rosa, al igual que la otra chica tenía un buen cuerpo, ambas llevaban el uniforme femenino de la academia, los 4 estudiantes chocarían miradas e incluso son riéndoles para después bajar hacia las escaleras, los 2 se quedarían sin habla al ver la belleza de las 2 chicas.

" Hermano, sé tu olvido decir que en mi salón, antes de que yo fuera, las chicas me preguntan cual es son mis gustos, mis pasatiempos, y si tengo novia" Dijo issei con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo de este un poco mas lindo .

"La belleza de esas 2 chicas debe verlo impactado" Pensé el castaño al mirar su cara.

Después de un segundo basara regresar a la realidad, para después preguntarle al castaño lo que paso, diciéndole todo lo que paso hasta que responda

" Bueno a mi también me dijeron lo mismo" Dijo basara con la cara sonrojada con una sonrisa

La campana sonaría indicando que termino el receso, basa e issei regresarían a sus salones.

4 horas después

El timbre sonaría indicando la hora de salida, basa e issei caminarían, al igual que a mañana ninguno diría nada, pero issei y basara estaban pensando en esas 2 chicas, hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó con la cara sonrojada.

" Este día ha sido un poco diferente a los días que estuvimos en nuestra antigua academia, ¿no lo crees?

Issei sin recibir respuesta miro a su hermano para ver si está bien, para su sorpresa, basara estaba con la cara sonrojada con una sonrisa boba en su cara y su mirada estaba mirando otro lado y murmurando una palabra.

" Senpai pai pai pai" Dijo basara con la misma sonrisa grabando a la chica de cabello rojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" Basara regresa regresa" Dijo issei para despertarlo, cosa que funciono. Basara al verlo para después decirle

" Lo lamento estaba en las nubes" Dijo basara para después issei decir "Mientras estás en las nubes estabas murmurando senpai muchas veces en el camino" Dijo issei

" ¿Es eso cierto?" Dijo basara con la cara sonrojada, y su respuesta llegó cuando se movió la cabeza hacia arriba, avergonzando al castaño de ojos verdes.

" ¡No puede seeeer!" Grito basara a los cielos.

Issei basa al ver a gritar a su hermano se rio, al parecer detectar que sus días en la academia iban a ser diferentes a lo que solían hacer en su antigua academia, su respuesta a su antigua pregunta la confirmación al verlo gritar.

" Bueno basara, ¿quién es esa chica a la que llamas senpai?" Dijo issei con una sonrisa burlona sonrojando a basara.

" Se llama ..." Dijo basara recordando el nombre de la chica, issei al verlo se rio poniendo en vergüenza a basara, acción que hizo que el se fuera corriendo como si su vida dependiera. Issei se rio al ver lo y probar que su vida en la academia seria diferente a su antigua academia olvidando los sucesos que paso hay.

" MMM, bueno, tengo que llegar a un tiempo antes de que comience el programa de kamen rider wizard, por supuesto también hay un especial de kamen rider ooo" Dijo el castaño

En la casa de los hyoudou

" Cariño, ¿era necesario ir a otra ciudad ?, no quiero que issei y basara se sientan incómodos" Dijo la madre con algo de preocupación

" Era necesario, no quiero que base siga la culpa de lo que paso" Dijo el padre con algo de preocupación

" Creo que tienes razón no quiero que te sientas culpable después de aquel accidente" Dijo la madre triste

El ambiente entre los dos se volvería tenso, recordando aquel suceso que marco a su hijo mayor para siempre, ellos se mirarían, en sus mentes dirían "¿Estará bien?" Dijeron los 2 mentalmente preocupados, su respuesta llego cuando basara e issei abrieron la puerta de la casa.

Con issei

Mirando por la ventana mirando la luna con una sonrisa pensando en las preocupaciones y los problemas de los padres y los padres se ha ido al alza, que tiene un terrible accidente y sigue adelante con un chico normal de preparación.

Con basara

Esta es una cara de tristeza, este abriría de su cajón, sacando una foto de junto con una chica de pelo rojo y cabello rubio con una sonrisa, este lloraría al verla diciendo "Te pareces mucho a ella" dijo basara sonriendo con una sonrisa con sus ojos

Los días de la base y el tiempo en su nueva academia, conseguir amigos y novia, graduarse, entrar a la universidad y conseguir un empleo, pero también a los demás, a los demás, a los presidentes, a los observadores, a 4 personas con una sonrisa lo que está observando, "al parecer te encontré" Dijo uno de las 4 presencias para después irse.

Aquel día marcaria a basara e issei para siempre.

* * *

**Apertura de kamen jinete Kuuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío.**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador.**

**Kuuga!**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente!**

**kuuga!**

**Una energía orgullosa**

**Kuuga**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien!**

**¡Sin miedo!**

**¡Sin dolor!**

**Mientras él represente el amor.**

**Sin miedo**

**Sin dolor**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer!**

**Incluso si estoy solo,**

**¡Los superaré!**

**¡Súper transformación!**

**Kamen rider kuuga**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1: Muerte y resurrección**

2 semanas han pasado desde que los hermanos hyoudou se transfirieron a la academia kuo, basara e issei estaban caminando mientras que las miradas de las chicas los estaban observando, la razón es que en sus días en la academia ellos recibieron el primer lugar en sus clases, mejores calificaciones y perfecta conducta, algo que hizo que las chicas lo persiguieran, recibiendo el apodo de los hermano de la madures, apodo que hizo que basara e issei se sonrojaran, ellos en cada semana recibían 10 cartas de amor, cartas que ignoraron pero estos a recogerían sin tirarlas al suelo, también recibían invitaciones de chicas para declarárseles pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Basara e issei llegaron a sus salones, por supuesto los 2 oyeron murmullos de la chicas.

"¿En serio te vas a declarar a issei?" Dijo una chica de pelo rosa corto mientras miraba a issei leyendo un libro.

"Si" Dijo una chica castaña con coletas con determinación, la chica se acercaría a issei nerviosa, issei la miraría curioso

"¿Qué pasa Murayama-san" ¿Dijo issei mirando a su compañera, la chica al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al verlo?

"Q-q-qu-quiero que nos veamos detrás del gimnasio" Dijo la castaña con vergüenza

"B-bueno esta bien" Dijo issei

Los 2 estaban detrás del gimnasio en la hora del receso, Murayama miraría issei nervioso e issei la miraría curioso, para después la castaña decir.

"Quiero salir contigo issei" Dijo la castaña ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

Lo lamento pero debo rechazarla" Dijo issei serio, haciendo que el pecho de Murayama sintiera como si le rompieran el corazón pero se sentía feliz al declararse al chico que le gusta.

"Hmmf al parecer fui rechazada" Dijo la castaña pero sonriera para luego decir "No creas que esto a acabado issei hermano de la madurez, yo Murayama voy a conquistarte hasta que tu me aceptes" Dijo la chica con firmeza y apuntando a issei, la miraría con una sonrisa que significa inténtalo.

Los 2 e irían en diferentes caminos para después salir basara desde el otro lado.

"Al parecer rechazaste a otra chica" Dijo basara con una sonrisa para después issei asintiera

"Por tu cara tu también rechazaste a otra chica también" Dijo issei para después mirarlo haciendo que el asintiera

"Bueno otra chica rechazada, esta seria la numero 14" Dijo issei recordando las veces que se le declararon.

"Exacto" Dijo basara

"Oye, ¿porque siempre rechazas las declaraciones de las chicas?, eres guapo, serio e inteligente" Dijo basara curioso al castaño para después decirle

"Es porque tener una novia interrumpiría en mis estudios, incluyendo no vería la temporada de verano de este año" Dijo issei con una cara simple

"Ya veo" Dijo basara con simpleza

"¿Y tu hermano?" Dijo issei esperando la respuesta de su hermano, para después mirarlo con una cara sonrojada.

"Uh bueno y-yo la razón por es que estoy e-e-enamorado de alguien" Dijo basara avergonzado

Issei se sorprendió al decir eso, preguntando en su mente quien es esa chica que lo enamoro

"¿Y quien es la afortunada?" Dijo issei con una sonrisa burlona

" senpai!" Dijo basara tartamudeando

Issei al igual, se sorprendería el nombre de la chica, según ha escuchado la chica de cabello rojo que vio era considerada como una de las grandes bellezas de la Academia kuo junto con Akeno Himejima la segunda chica mas hermosa y la chica que vio junto con su hermano en su primer día.

"B-bueno que sorpresa al saber que la chica afortunada es rias senpai la chica mas hermosa de la academia" Dijo issei

"Y que vas hacer decláratela" Dijo issei con dudas

"La verdad no, aun no estoy listo para declararme" Dijo basara avergonzado

Issei y basara caminarían hasta llegar a un edificio viejo.

"¿Algunes hemos visto este edificio en la academia?" Dijo basara con duda

"No recuerdo haberlo visto" Dijo issei

Issei miraría el edificio para después ver por una de las ventanas, para ver una chica de pelo rojo carmesí y ojos azules, en su mente diría "es hermosa" Dijo issei al admirar esa figura bien definida para después meterse al edificio.

"Reacciona issei reacciona" Dijo el castaño sobándose la cara con sus manos, para despues ver a basara con una sonrisa boba, "basara despierta basara"

Mientras tanto en el edificio viejo.

Rias y akeno estaban jugando al ajedrez per fue interrumpido por unas voces conocidas, rias fue a ver para luego ver que estaban basara e issei muy conocidos como los hermanos de la madurez, rias los miraria para luego ir con akeno.

"Akeno, necesito que vigiles a esos 2 chicos" Dijo con una voz seria

"Esta bien presidenta pero porque quiere que los vigiles" Dijo akeno curiosa

"Porque ellos en realidad tienen una presencia poderosa en su interior, creo que podría hacerlos unir a mi" Dijo rias mientras jugaba con una pieza de peon

"OK presidenta, mandare a koneko a vigilarlo" Dijo akeno seria

"Gracias akeno" Dijo rias

Tiempo despues

Basara caminaba solo, ya que issei salió temprano debido a que los 2 tenían horarios diferentes, basara aun pensaría en rias, incluso como decláresele, como la impresionaría cuando estuvieran en una cita, varias preguntas estarían en su cabeza, pero sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por una chica de cabello negro con ojos morados y llevaba el uniforme de una escuela diferente, en la miraría, viendo que era hermosa pero no tanto como rias pero a un así era satisfactorio para el, la chica decidió hablar

"¿Tu eres basara hyoudou?" Dijo la chica

"Si pero, ¿tu quien eres?" Dijo basara curioso

"Me amano yuuma, y quiero que tu y yo tengamos una cita" Dijo yuuma, esta lo miraría esperando su respuesta.

Basara en su mente estaba pensando si rechazarla, acción que lo dejo confuso ya que el rechazo a muchas chicas sin pensarlo 2 veces pero era su primera vez, la chica para el era linda pero el amaba a rias, lo pemso para despues decir

"Acepto tu declaración, que día y que hora debemos reunirnos" Dijo basara con una sonrisa.

"El domingo a las 1 pm" Dijo yuuma para luego irse

"Bien podre usar esta cita como practica cuando tenga una con rias-senpai, ya veras senpai te conquistare pase lo que pase yahoo" Dijo para irse corriendo, brincando de alegría en las escaleras.

Lo que no sabia es que una chica baja de cabello corto blanco los estaba observando mientras estaba comiendo una paleta de helado" esa chica no es normal" pensó la chica al ver a la chica yuuma

Domingo

Basara estaba esperando a yuuma para ir su cita con ella, basara estaba vestido de una camisa roja con una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos pantalones color marino y con zapatos a juego, el estaba mirando su celular mirando que son las 12:50 pm, el estaba pensando si seria buena idea usar esta cita como práctica, ya que el respetaba por los sentimientos de las mujeres pero el haría todo para impresionar a rias, pero que le diría a yuuma que amaba a alguien, como reaccionaria, se sentiría mal o lo entendería, en su mente estaban muchas preguntas pero sus pensamientos se sentirían interrumpidos por una chica.

"Yuuma-san" Dijo sorprendido el castaño

Basara se quedaría observándola de pies a cabeza, mirando que llevaba una blusa color rosa pálido con una falda corta, haciendo que el se sonroje por lo hermosa que se veía.

"B-bueno vayamos a-algún lugar para nuestra cita" Dijo basara nervioso

"Bueno" Dijo yuuma

Lo que ellos no sabían o mejor dicho la chica no sabía que cierto castaño los estaba observando ese era issei, antes de la cita con yuuma issei y basara estaban platicando acerca de como seria su cita, issei decidió seguirlos por petición de su hermano.

Yuuma y basara estaban en una tienda de helados, yuuma elegiría uno de fresa y basara de vainilla, ellos platicarían sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos, etc, mientras tanto issei estaba leyendo un periódico para ocultarse mientras comía helado de chocolate.

En las tiendas de ropa, basara se probaría varias camisas que le agradaban a yuuma y basara estaría escogiendo varios vestidos para yuuma, mientras tanto issei estaba probándose unos pantalones aprovechando de que ellos estaban en la tienda de ropa.

En el cine, basara y yuuma estaban viendo una película romántica, la película para basara estaba poniéndolo sonrojado ya que el estaba imaginándose a rias mientras veía la escena de 2 chicos de secundaria declarándose su amor en un árbol de cerezo, con issei estaba llorando en esa escena, cosa que puso raro a los espectadores que estaban al lado suyo.

En una tienda de decoraciones, la pareja estaba observando los accesorios, pero ninguno le agradaba a yuuma, basara a ver la reacción de yuuma observo un brazalete de color rosa fuerte que combinaba con sus ojos, basara decidió comprarlo para yuuma, al ver el brazalete yuuma sonrió tanto que termino abrazándolo, issei estaba observando la escena mientras estaba sentado en una banca mientras comía una crepe mientras recibía un folleto de una chica en cosplay que con mucho gusto lo recibió.

Llegado la noche la pareja fue al parque para finalizar su cita, basara se sentiría feliz, ya que el le salió bien, yuuma al igual se sentiría feliz, issei estaba oculto en unos arbustos.

"Me divertí mucho" Dijo yuuma con alegría

"Yo también yuuma" Dijo basara con una sonrisa

"Deberíamos algún día salir otra vez" Dijo basara

"Bueno antes de despedirnos quiero que hagas una ultima petición" Dijo yuuma mirando para abajo

"¿Cual es esa petición?" Dijo basara curioso

"¿Podrías morir por mi?" Dijo yuuma mostrando una sonrisa maléfica, acción que hizo que basara e issei(oculto en unos de los arbustos) se pusieron nerviosos

"Bueno, si creo" Dijo basara nervioso

"Esta bien" Dijo yuuma para después el cielo se tornara de un color diferente, mientras que yuuma se estaba transforman en una especie de ángel de 2 alas negras mientras estaba vestida con un traje atrevido.

"¿Qué opinas humano ante mi transformación?" Dijo la chica con una voz madura

"C-como puede ser, ¡¿quién eres realmente?!" Dijo basara sorprendido

"Me llamo reinare un ángel caído" Dijo la chica llamada reinare

"Me enviaron aquí para matarte a ti y al chico llamado issei por poseer un poder que pondría en peligro a los ángeles caídos" Dijo reinare explicando a basara

"Me divertí mucho, creo que conservare esto como un recuerdo tuyo" Dijo reinare mientras miraba el brazalete que le compro basara, cosa que hizo enojar al castaño, ella en realidad no lo amaba solamente lo utilizo como si fuera un juguete.

"Bueno hora de matarte humano" Dijo reinare creando una lanza de luz rosa con intención de matar a basara

Estaba indefenso ante ella, no se movía, será que esto era un castigo de su pasado, antes de que la lanza atravesara a basara cierto castaño lo empujaría a un lado de el, haciendo que el reciba la lanza el mismo

"GGHHHH" Dijo issei mientras estaba chorreando sangre de su abdomen, para luego caer al suelo.

"ISSEEI" Grito basara corriendo hacia el castaño para ver si estaba bien para su respuesta el estaba al borde de la muerte.

"JJAJAJA en serio ese estúpido humano se lo merecía por interponerse en asuntos que no le importaban" Dijo yuuma entre risas

"CALLATE" Grito basara

"Mejor cállate" Dijo yuuma para crear otra lanza, basara planeaba esquivarla, pero la lanza era mucha mas rápida, dejando a basara al borde de la muerte

"Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Dios por darle a ti y a ese chico un sacred gear" Dijo yuuma para luego desaparecer

Basara e issei estaban en el suelo con charco de sangre saliendo mientras tenian lagrimas en sus ojos

"¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto?, ¿acaso la vida me odia?, ¿Sera esto un castigo del pasado " Dijo issei en sus pensamientos

"¿Por qué a mi?, ¿acaso esto es un castigo de lo que paso en el pasado?, yo quiero vivir una vida normal" Dijo basara

"Si voy a morir quiero ver por ultima vez a esa chica de cabello rojo" Dijo issei levantando su mano llena de sangre

Lo que no sabían es que cierto folleto que tenía issei en su mano estaba brillando, mientras que del saldría una chica de cabello rojo carmesí con el uniforme de la academia.

"Tranquilo yo les daré una vida nueva a cambio de que ustedes sirvan para mi" Dijo la chica para despues sacar 8 piezas de peón haciendo que 6 de ellas entre al cuerpo de basara y 2 al cuerpo de issei, haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos brillara

"Vive para mi, sírveme para toda la vida, entrégame tu vida" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, como ustedes ven voy a comenzar este fic de kamen rider kuuga y de dxd, la razón por la cual tenemos que hacer este fic es que desaten mi imaginación y tengan un pasatiempo y sentir como se sentian los autores de fanfics, en otras palabras SOY UN NUEVO ESCRITOR EN ESTA PAGINA DE FANFICOS, asi que pueden escribir cualquier comentario, espero que ustedes les guste este fanfic escrito por mi.**

**Que tengan buenas tardes, noches o mañanas **

**No soy dueño de kamen jinete kuuga **

**Ni de la serie de novelas ligeras / anime de high school dxd**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Yo un demonio?**

En una mañana soleada se escucha el sonido de una alarma, esa alarma despertaría a cierto castaño, haciendo que este ponga una cara malhumorada.

"Que extraño sueño" Dijo issei levantándose de su asiento

Issei miraría a su alrededor mirando una bolsa de papas en su mesa de trabajo.

"No vuelvo a comer papas con limón y salsa" Dijo issei creyendo que las papas eran el culpable de ese sueño raro que tuvo

"¿Cómo estará basara?" Dijo preocupado

Usted puede dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo issei

"Si, solo tuve un sueño donde una chica con alas negras me asesino" Dijo basara

"Yo también tuve un sueño como el tuyo" Dijo issei sorprendió al castaño, pero antes de que dijera una palabra cierta madre los estaba llamando.

Los 2 se bajaron para desayunar, bañarse y vestirse, saldrían para ir a la academia, hasta que uno de ellos dijo.

"Oye hermano, ¿no te sientes un poco cansado?" Dijo issei

"Ahora que lo pienso es verdad" Dijo basara mirando al sol

* * *

**MCS Masayuki Tanaka Opening de kamen rider K****uuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre)**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de púas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba en su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga estaba luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaba luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él represente el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(kuuga estaría luchando contra 2 chicas con moto sierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaria luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaría entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaría arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver un raiser, liberado, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairarorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros mas enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante para luego aparecer el logotipo de kamen rider kuuga)**

* * *

Issei y basara llegarían sin problemas, el día seria serio como siempre, recibiendo buenas notas en sus exámenes de práctica, cartas de amo de partes de las chicas, ellos se reunirían en un árbol para comer su bento, pero algo no estaba bien.

" Basara, ¿escuchas algo a tu alrededor?" Dijo issei ya que el escuchaba las voces que estaban dentro de los salones, se escuchaban platicas de estudiantes.

" Yo también las oigo, sin dejar de sonar en mi cabeza" Dijo basara con una mano en su cabeza, dando la señal que tenia dolor de cabeza.

El timbre sonaría, todos los alumnos se dirigen a sus salones.

Después de 4 horas, basara e issei se dirigió a su casa, pero issei se tambalearía dejando, preocupando a basara.

" ¿Estas bien?" Dijo basara sujetando del hombro a issei

" Si, solo que me siento un poco raro" Dijo issei

" ¿Raro?" Dijo basara sin entender lo que dijo issei

" Si, me siento con mucha energía, siento como mi cuerpo era un poco más alto y pesado, por su puesto puedo ver claramente en la oscuridad" Dijo issei sorprendiendo a su hermano de los cambios provocados en el.

" Ahora que lo pienso, yo también siento los mismos cambios" Dijo basara sintiendo y viendo lo que le pasaba.

Issei y basara caminarían hasta llegar a un parque con una fuente en el medio.

" Este lugar me da la información de algún modo" Dijo basara observando todo a su alrededor

" A mi también, parece ser ese sueño raro que tuvimos" Dijo issei

" Vaya a lo que me encuentro aquí 2 demonios fugitivos" Dijo una voz proveniente de los árboles, se revelaría un hombre vestido con una gabardina de color gris y sombrero del mismo color.

" ¿Cómo qué demonios ?, ¿de qué hablas?" Dijo issei nervioso, de algún modo le temía aquel hombre.

" Al parecer no sabes nada de quien es tu amo o de que eres un demonio, te voy a hacer un favor en matarte al igual que al otro" Dijo para revelar un par de alas negras asustando a los chicos.

La búsqueda de la luz con la intención de matar a los 2, la búsqueda de la misma, el ángel de la guerra, la utilización de la luz y la intención de matar a los 2. un poco su brazo.

Antes de que basara e issei hicieran algo, issei caería al suelo desmayado sin razón, basara lo cargaría en sus hombros, el ángel se arrebató, se matriculó en su camino, dejando a basara sorprendido, vería de un lado a otro para ver quien es la persona que salva, para su sorpresa vio una mujer de pelo rojo junto con una chica de cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo y también estaba una chica de cabello blanco.

" Vaya princesa gremory, que sorpresa verla" Dijo el ángel viendo a la chica

" Sera mejor que dejes a mis 2 adorables siervos en paz" Dijo la chica

" Jeje pensé que solo eran demonios renegados, pero no eran de la chica gremory" Dijo el ángel caído

" Bueno será mejor que te retires, antes que te eliminemos" Dijo la chica en tono amenazante

" Bueno los dejare ir por esta vez, pero la próxima no los va rescatar su ama, por cierto me llamo donaseek" Dijo el caido identificado como donaseek

Cuando el ángel caido se fue, cargaron a los 2 castaños a sus casas, la razón por la que se basa se desmayo es debido a que rias los salvo.

En la mañana

Issei despertaría por el sonido de la alarma recordando la noche anterior y quejándose de que sucedió otra vez el sueño del ángel con alas negras, Issei se levantaría no sin antes de ver un gran bulto rojo en su cama, Issei vio para ver que era , al verlo se sonrojo fuertemente, las rías de la era, su senpai estaba sin ropa, el registro de aquella noche, pero lo único que se registró fue la persecución con la base de un ángel caido.

" ¿Pero que paso anoche ?, ¿Qué hace aquí rias-senpai desnuda en mi habitación?" Dijo issei pensando

Rías se despertaría, abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa mirando a issei.

"Buenos días issei-kun"

Por si no fuera poco, su madre, la llamaría, la puerta, el aire, el agarro, las filas de los hombros para ocultarla, la madre, la puerta, la puerta y la escena de la música, la música, la música abierta, y el tema de la boca abierta. diciendo "lo lamento", se siente nervioso al bajar las escaleras.

"Tu familia esta muy animada en la mañana".

"Bueno si" Dijo con una sonrisa forzada

"Bueno, si no te importara voy a ir por las escaleras".

Minutos después

Issei y basara junto con rias estarían de camino a la academia, se preguntaría que ya está aquí su senpai, se puso un poco nervioso ya que sabría la razón de porque ella estaba aquí, los 3 atiende a la academia sin problemas para luego detenerse .

"Voy me tengo que ir a mi clase" Dijo rias despidiéndose

En el salón de issei, estaba leyendo como siempre, pero a lo largo de lo que paso en la mañana, pensando en el cuerpo de rías senpai, issei al recordarlo se sonrojo fuertemente.

" Disculpe aquí, ¿se encuentra hyoudou issei?" se escuchó el salón de un niño rubio con ojos azules junto con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, el uniforme de la academia completa, el al grado de ver al príncipe de la academia.

" Si ese soy yo" Dijo issei acercándose al rubio

" Me llamo Kiba yuto, la presidenta quiere que usted y su hermano se encuentren con la presidenta del club del ocultismo" Dijo el chico como kiva

" B bueno esta bien, pero ¿para qué quiere que me junte con ella?" Dijo issei

"Quiere hablar en privado contigo junto con tu hermano" Dijo kiva

"Bueno, está bien dicho que voy a ir para allá cuando mis clases terminen" Dijo issei

"Esta bien, le paso el mensaje" Dijo kiba para después irse

Después de que las clases terminen, issei junto con basara se dirigirían al edificio viejo de la academia, pensaron que hablarían con ella encontrando la respuesta de que porque los cambios en su cuerpo y los sueños raros que tuvieron.

Al entrar en la entrada del edificio, subir las escaleras, abrieron la puerta donde estaba la sala principal, vieron que la sala estaba decorada con adornos de lujo junto con unos sillones al medio, y una mesa de escritorio al fondo, en uno de los sofás teníamos una pequeña chica de cabello corto con ojos amarillos comiendo galletas, issei al verla recordó que se llamaba koneko toujou también llamamos a la mascota de la escuela.

"Vaya vaya no sabia que íbamos a tener invitados" Dijo una chica de cabello negro atado a cola de caballo, basara a escuchado sobre ella, se llama akeno himejima, la segunda belleza de la academia kuo.

"La presidenta se encuentra bañándose en el baño del edificio" Dijo la chica

Al oír eso, issei se sonrojaría y basara estuvo emocionado, luego rias saldría del baño , ella estaba en una toalla envuelta sacando un gran sonrojo a ise

issei y basara estaba en el suelo con la sangre de su nariz.

Después de unos minutos, está disponible y ahora están parados delante de los demás miembros del club del ocultismo.

"Issei y basara saben que es la razón por la que ustedes están aquí?" Dijo rias serias, los 2 movieron la cabeza en negación.

"La razón de lo que paso en la noche con el ángel caído" Issei y basara estaban sorprendidos como sabían acerca de esa noche.

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes de esa noche?" Dijo basara sorprendido

"¿Tal vez te digo que existen los demonios, los ángeles caídos y los ángeles, ¿me creerían?" Dijo rias

"En Buen con Lo Que Pasó en estos Días creo que si" DIJO Issei

"¿Pero qué tal si te digo qué tengo que hacer unos demonios? Dijo rias con una sonrisa

Esa pregunta dejo a issei y basara con dudas hasta que dijo rias "Bueno chicos vamos" para luego de su espalda sacaron cada uno unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, dejaron a los 2 castaños impactados, issei y basara mirarían en su espalda que traían las mismas alas.

"Bienvenido al clan gremory issei hyoudou y basara hyoudou"

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (Ending de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostada con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a Issei acostado en el césped de un parque con los ojos cerrados) **

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Se ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul) **

**Tomar una respiración profunda...**

**(Se ve a basara parado en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado) **

**A pesar de que abro los ojos o los cierro,**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras en el fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasa justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve a akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreír y dejar un bento al lado de issei) **

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asía para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro) **

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminando en el parque para luego encontrarse con issei acostado en el parque) **

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo rayo de deleite una vez que me diste.**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer del callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Ve a issei despertando de su siesta para luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... entrado en el cielo azul.**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa para luego moverse la hacia arriba donde se el cielo azul)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, asi que espero que a todos lo disfruten **

**No soy dueño de la serie kamen rider kuuga**

**No soy dueño de las serie de novelas ligeras/anime de dxd**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo mi poder**

Rías y los demás se miran a los 2 castaños que se quedaron impactados, se basó y no se pudo creer ni se rió ni los demás se quedaron en el pasado sino también en el ambiente.

" Cc-como que son demonios y nosotros también" Dijo issei sorprendido

* * *

**Apertura de kamen jinete Kuuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba en su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga estaba luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaba luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él represente el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(kuuga estaría luchando contra 2 chicas con motosierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaba luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaria entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaria arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver un raiser, liberado, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairarorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros mas enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

"Lo somos desde que nacimos" Dijo rias

"Pero no naci siendo demonio, naci siendo humano" Dijo basara sorprendido

"Dejame decirte porque son demonios, los demonios tenemos un sistema para reencarnar a cualquier raza en un demonio, esas son las piezas del mal" Dijo rias observando el tablero de ajedrez.

"¿Piezas malvadas?" Dijo issei confundido

"Las malvadas piezas son piezas de ajedrez mágicas que se usan para reencarnar, el límite de piezas depende del poder que tiene dentro del portador, también se usan para aumentar las estadísticas del reencarnado, un ejemplo serio la pieza de la reina que le permita aumentar la fuerza, la velocidad y el poder, la pieza del caballo sirve para aumentar la velocidad, la pieza del caballo sirve para aumentar la velocidad, el obispo sirve para aumentar la velocidad, el poder de la promoción que elegiste, la del rey es especial ya que es el aumento en su mayoría y libera todo el potencial del que la utiliza". Explico rias la funcion de las malvadas piezas.

"Bueno, ¿en qué lugar se encuentra todos los demás del clan?" Dijo Basara

"Yo soy el rey" Dijo rias

"Yo soy la reina de las rias" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

"Yo soy el caballo" Dijo kiva

"Yo soy la torre" Dijo koneko, dejando a issei en dudas

"El rango que ustedes encontrarían estaría el peón" Dijo rias respondiendo el rango que se encuentra basaban e issei

"El peón" Dijo issei en voz baja

"Bueno dejando a un lado eso, dinos" Dijo basara en tono firme

"Mmm, ¿que te refieres?" Dijo rias

"La razón por la cual nos reencarnarnos en demonios" Dijo basara acercándose a rias

"La razón por la cual los elegí es porque en su interior llevan un gran poder dentro de ustedes" Dijo rias

"¿Cómo?" Dijeron los 2 castaños

"Ya se los dije tienen un gran poder en su interior" Dijo rias

"Si no me creen, pido como primera orden que imaginen la imagen mas fuerte que se les ocurra" Dijo rias

Basara está totalmente concentrado, pensando en la imagen mas fuerte, encontramos en un dragón amarillo de 3 cabezas, para luego iluminar toda la habitación de una luz verde, para luego ver su mano izquierda una especie de artefacto.

"MMM, al parecer es un twice critical" Dijo rias pensando al ver el artefacto de basara

Mientras tanto con issei estaba concentrándose, este imaginaria a su héroe favorito de la infancia llamado kamen rider o v3 o black o al amazon, el decidio juntar a los 4 riders, en la cintura de issei se formaría un cinturón extraño, esta tenía una gema en medio rodeada de un metal precioso, afuera del círculo estaban unos jeroglíficos extraños, en los lados derecho estaba 2 colores rojo y azul, en el lado izquierdo verde y morado.

Issei abriría los ojos sorprendiéndose viendo el cinturón extraño en su cintura, rias miro al cinturón extraño pero no sabia como se llamaba el artefacto de issei.

"Basara e issei la razón por los escogí es que ustedes tienen equipo sagrado, artefacto creado por el Dios de la biblia"

Lo que ha sido sorprendido en lo que han dicho las rías, y que ha sido escrito en sus manos un artefacto creado por el Dios de la Biblia.

"Bueno creo que ya es tarde, así que es hora de ir a nuestras casas" Dijo rias, los 2 castaños asintieron ya que ellos miraron que ya es tarde.

"Mañana les explicare todo lo que debes hacer como demonio reencarnado" Dijo rias

La noche siguiente

Basara y está en la sala del club del ocultismo, enfrente de ellos tiene una caja de papeles que contiene los folletos de invocación.

"Como su primer trabajo quiero que ustedes entreguen estos papeles " Dijo rias

Issei y basara asintieron de mala gana ya que ellos no querían andar en la calle a estas horas pero como siervos de rías tenían que hacerlo, los 2 se subieron a las bicicletas que le regalo a rias, ya explique que a ser recién reencarnados no pueden Un poder demoníaco y mágico para crear círculos de transporte.

Issei y basara irian a diferentes lugares del vecindario, en el lado derecho y basara en el lado izquierdo, para no tener complicaciones con los folletos.

Issei recibiria una llamada de parte de rias ya que ella estaba ocupada en el papeleo, issei asintió, pidiéndole a rias la dirección y domicilio, para suerte de issei estaba cerca de aquí.

Issei llegaría al lugar indicado, tocaría la puerta, de la puerta salió un hombre grande con muchos músculos grandes, pero lo que más impacto es que el un vestido de niña mágica color rosado, issei al verlo se quedo paralizado para después regresar a la realidad

"Disculpe, ¿te llamas un demonio de la casa gremory?" Dijo el hombre dudoso.

"Si pero no eres el demonio que llame" Dijo el hombre musculoso vestido en un traje rosado de chica magica, cosa que le hizo raro a issei.

"Rías sama esta ocupada con unos papeles, así que me dijo que la cubriera hoy" Dijo issei

"Con razón el círculo mágico se cerraba, así que si tu cubres a rias no hay problema" Dijo el hombre dejando entrar un issei

"Por cierto me llamo mil tan la chica magica" Dijo el hombre como mil tan mientras este hacia una pose.

Issei miraría el departamento, por ejemplo, juguetes, cds, libros, entre otras cosas pero todo eso seria de chicas mágicas

"Bueno, ¿cual es tu petición?" Dijo issei

"Puedes convertir a mil tan en una chica magica" Dijo el hombre, issei al escucharlo lo que dijo penso que seria complicado.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso" Dijo issei

"Bueno quiero que alguien me acompañe a ver a maraton de mágica girl" Dijo sin dudarlo, issei suspiraría diciendo que seria una larga noche.

Issei estaría afuera no sin antes se sellar el contrato y le daría a issei un bastón de magica girl, como símbolo del ya será su cliente frecuente, la razón es porque le resultó muy lindo, algo que hizo de alguna manera se sentiría asustado.

Issei se subiria a su bicicleta para ir al club del ocultismo sin saber que alguien la observaba.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, al sentir en su espalda un escalofrió.

"Crei que reinare y donaseek te habían matado junto con ese otro muchacho pero todavía sigues con vida" Dijo la mujer

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo issei

"No tengo porque respondedle a un muerto" Dijo para después crear una lanza de luz.

Issei se tuvo indefenso ante ella, quería luchar contra ella para sobrevivir, tuvo problemas de nuevo para invocar al cinturón extraño, issei se concentro para que apareciera de nuevo, hasta que.

Una extraña luz de color blanco dejaría ciego a la chica para luego aparecer el extraño cinturón.

La mujer atacante recuperaría la vista para luego ver a castaño corriendo hacia a ella con el cinturón en su cintura, la chica se burlo de la acción temeraria del castaño, creyendo que estaba loco al atacando a un ángel caido, ella con su lanza de luz se la lanzaría pero issei la esquivaría por instinto para luego golpearla, obligándola a retroceder.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo la chica, para después mirar el brazo de issei, cosa que la dejo sorprendida.

Issei miraría su brazo, tenia una extraña parte de armadura color blanco y la parte de atrás seria color negro

"Eso es" Dijo issei para después seguir golpeándola, su brazo izquierdo se cubrirá con el mismo color de armadura en su brazo derecho, el golpeo para que su pecho cubrirá completamente sus piernas y pies hasta llegar a cubrir su cabeza, el casco de issei seria de color negro al igual que sus piernas, con los ojos grandes parecidos a los de una mosca, los cuernos pequeños parecidos al de un escarabajo alrededor de sus ojos.

Issei se sorprendió del cambio de su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de una extraña armadura pero lo que le sorprendio mas es que se parecia al de sus héroes favoritos llamados los kamen riders.

La ángel caído se sorprendió al ver la armadura de issei pero esta se recompuso para decir "Que importa si tu hayas despertado tu sacred gear, despues de todo lo acabas de despertar" Dijo la caida

Issei esquivaría un golpe de kalawarner para luego golpearla en el abdomen, issei aprovecharía su aturdimiento para darle una patada, issei daria otro golpe pero ella lo esquivaría a un lado para luego cubrir sus puños de luz, así comenzaría un intercambio de golpes, issei se sentiria un poco mal al recibir un golpe en la cara, la caída le daria un puño en el abdomen pero issei la agarraría del brazo para luego lanzadla a la pared, haciendo que esta se queda aturdida de nuevo.

Issei miraría a la caída aturdida que se levantaba, sin dudarlo saltaria para luego alzar su pierna derecha hacia adelante, pensó en acabarla con uno de los ataques de los kamen rider favoritos, dandole una patada voladora.

Issei la golpearía mandándola al suelo, al ver la caída del ángel vio que aún estaba consciente pero la patada que perdió era muy fuerte.

"¿Crees que has ganado?, ya veras cuando llamo a mis compañeros, por cierto me llamo kalawarner". Dijo la chica llamada kalawarner.

issei la miraría para luego ver algo que lo dejo lo sorprendido, en su pecho se encontraba una extraña marca, esta parpadeaba y le faltaba la mitad.

"Bueno ahora, yo acabe mi trabajo aqui". Dijo la chica para después volar.

Issei la miraria, para luego alejarse mientras que su armadura empezaba a desaparecer.

Mientras tanto basara, termine de repartir los folletos, le hablaría a rias para decirle que ya termino pero un escalofrió detrás del, se vio una chica rubia con coletas de traje gótica.

"¿Porque a un sigues vivo?" Dijo la chica para después crear una lanza de luz.

Basara invocaria su equipo sagrado, para luego esquivar la lanza de la chica, basara se lanzaría al ataque pero la caída lo esquivaría volando, basara lanzaría una extraña energía en su brazo disparando a la caída.

"¿Como?" Dijo la caída al ver el ataque que le destruyo la ropa para después irse volando.

Salón del club del ocultismo.

"Así que los ángeles caídos los atacaron" Dijo rias

"SI" Dijeron ambos

"Y no solo eso también descubrieron las ofensivas de sus ataques, tu issei al enfrentarte al ángel caido llamado kalawarner se formó en ti una armadura" Dijo rias curiosa

"Así es" Dijo issei asintiendo

"A ti basara se acumuló en tu equipo sagrado una esfera grande de energía" Dijo rias

"Si" asintió basara

Rias llego a una conclusión al pensar las evoluciones de sus engranajes sagrados "Al parecer al concentrar y despejar su mente, llegamos a usar un poco de poder verdadero de sus engranajes sagrados pero demasiado pequeñas"

"Bueno, ya es hora que ustedes se vayan sus casas, ya es tarde" Dijo rias para luego irse.

"Bueno hasta mañana" Dijo issei

En la mañana siguiente

Basara estaba caminando solo ya que issei se le adelantó porque tenia clases a primera hora, se quedaba pensando y mirando su mano izquierda como usar su equipo sagrado correctamente, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpirán al chocar con alguien.

" Lo lamento" Dijo basara al chocar con la persona que se cayo

Basara la ayudaría a levantarse, pero el viento hizo que su capa volara, a la vista una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestida con un traje de monja, y una mirada muy clara para sus ojos.

Basara la ayuda a levantarse, la chica le agradecería para despues decirle.

Disculpe, sabe dónde se encuentra la iglesia de aquí "Dijo la chica

"Si se donde hay una si quieres te acompaño" Dijo basara

Debe ser la obra del señor que nos encontremos "Dijo la rubia

"Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?" Dijo Basara

"Me llamo Asia argento" Dijo la chica como Asia

"Me llamo basara hyoudou" Dijo el castaño

Basara y Asia estarían encantados con todo el vecindario, hasta llegar con un niño que estaba llorando, Asia se acerco

"No te preocupes, no debes llorar por cosas tan pequeñas".

"Muchas gracias señorita" Dijo el niño agradeciéndole para después irse

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo basara sorprendido

" Es mi poder de curación, es una habilidad que me dio Dios" Dijo Asia

"Es sorprendente que tengas esa habilidad" Dijo basara felicitándola

"Bueno, muchas gracias" Dijo Asia con pena

Basara y Asia llegarían a la iglesia, Asia le diría a basara que lo invitaba a tomar te, pero al acercarse a la iglesia sentiría escalofríos, basara le diría a la próxima ya que el tenia prisa.

Basara estaría en el club del ocultismo, diciendo a rias de porque llego tarde, dijo que estaba ayudando a una monja, noticia que hizo que rias se enojara

"No puedo cree lo que hiciste" dijo rias enojado

"Si entras a territorio de ángeles desatarías una guerra entre facciones" Dijo rias con tono firme

"En serio por una cosa pequeña desataría una guerra" Dijo basara sorprendido

"Esto me pasa por no decirle a ti ya issei primero de los territorios" Dijo rias decepcionándose

"Ve a tu salón hasta ahora" Dijo rias para despues ver a basara salir del salón

En la noche

Issei estaba conduciendo su bicicleta para dirigirse a la casa de un cliente, ya que rias le dijo a issei que cubriera a koneko ya que ella tenia un contrato privado con alguien, issei estaba pensativo no acerca de su sacred gear sino del rango de los demonios.

"Los rangos de los demonios determinan el nivel de fama que tienen los demonios, los demonios se dividen en 5 categorías:

Demonio de clase baja (en donde se encuentra basara e issei)

Demonio de clase media

Demonio de clase alta (en donde se encuentra rías)

Demonio de clase suprema

Demonio de clase maou (donde se encuentran los gobernantes del inframundo)

Issei estaba muy interesado en el tema de los rangos de los demonios, issei le pidio a rías que le explicara todo sobre sus rangos y sus beneficios el que mas le intereso fue el de la clase alta, rias le dijo que los beneficios de subir a clase alta son mayor fama y popularidad, atención de la parte de los maous y formar su propia nobleza, cosa que le intereso demasiado issei pero rias le dijo que llegar a subir de rango era dificil ya que debes ganar respeto y popularidad de parte de persona importantes y obtener logros en guerras o combates cosa que hizo que issei se desanimara.

Issei llegaria a la casa del cliente, el la tocaria pero habia algo raro en esa casa

El castaño agarria el porche de la puerta que estaba abierta, issei miraria que el corredor estaba apagada excepto la sala, miraría el suelo y se sorprendió ala ver que habia sangre, el iria a la sala iluminada que lo dejo impactado el vio a un cadaver con multiples heridas.

" Dios bendiga y rescate en este alma infectada por los demonios". Dijo un hombre sentado en una sofa

" VAYA LO QUE TENEMOS AQUI UN SUCIO DEMONIO" Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco de ojos rojos que llevaba Ropas de sacerdote,

" ¿Tu hicistes esto?" Dijo issei enojado

" Y que si lo hice" Dijo el sacerdote burlándose

Para después recibir un golpe de issei formando así su armadura que lucho la otra vez contra kalawarner, el sacerdote atacaría a issei dándole una estocada pero issei la detendría con sus manos pero se quemaría por lo que penso que esa espada estaba echa de luz, según lo que le dijo rias a issei y basara que la luz es la mayor debilidad de los demonios y que los unicos que la portan son los angeles y sacerdotes por lo que pensó que este tipo es un sacerdote. De vuelta a la pelea issei le daria un puñetazo en el abdomen pero lo esquivaría a un lado, los 2 se mirarían haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera muy tenso hasta que uno decidió romperla,issei para luego que issei diera un puñetazo pero el sacerdote lo esquivaría lo que no esperaba es que daría una patada en la cintura que dejo aturdido al sacerdote, issei le daría otro golpe pero alguien gritaría.

"¡Que es todo esto!". Grito una chica de pelo rubio, cosa que distrajo a issei.

El sacerdote aprovecharía la distracción de issei para luego sacar una pistola y dispararle en el pecho, issei se tiraría al suelo debido a los disparos, pero gracias a su armadura que casi los cubría.

Antes de que el sacerdote matara a issei con su espada un círculo mágico rojo, ahí saldría rias, akeno, koneko, yuto y basara.

"Vaya si es la princesa carmesi" Dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa

"Exacto sacerdote siegfreed" Dijo rias

"Incluyendo ve que asesinaste a un cliente nuestro y atacaste a un siervo mio" Dijo rias mirando el lugar

Basara también lo estaba observando para luego ver para su sorpresa en Asia.

"Basara san" Dijo Asia al verlo

"¿Eres un demonio?" Dijo Asia con tristeza

"Si soy un demonio" Dijo basara con la mirada baja

"¡Basara!, vámonos hay presencia de ángeles caídos acercándose" Dijo yuto chocando espadas con siegfreed

"¡No me ire sin Asia!" Dijo basara en tono firme pero un circulo mágico color morado

"¡ASIA!" Dijo basara tratar de alcanzarla pero koneko lo agarraría de la camisa jalándose la.

" Tranquilo basara san estaré bien" Dijo entre lágrimas para después desaparecer.

Club del ocultismo

Basara e issei (Sujetado del hombro de akeno) estaba en el salón del ocultismo, issei se sentaría al sillón del club , rías curaría y que las balas ya están hechas de luz

"Perdón issei, no pensaría que estaba un sacerdote ahí en la casa" Dijo rias disculpándose

"No importa rias lo bueno es que estoy sano y salvo" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Basara, ¿adónde vas?" Dijo rias en tono firme observando a basara dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Ire a rescatar a Asia" Dijo basara con determinación

"Ya sabes lo que dije si vas a ese territorio provocar una guerra" Dijo rias seria

"Lo que es solo no puedo dejar que Asia se quede en ese lugar donde la llevamos" Dijo basara preocupado

"Sacame del clan rias" Dijo basara observando para obtener una respuesta de parte de ella acción que impresiona a todos

"No puedo hacerlo basara, las piezas que te incrustarán en tu cuerpo ya son parte de ti, si el demonio reencarnado le sacaría las piezas este moriría" Dijo rias sorprendiendo a issei

"Bueno, entonces yo voy y descuida no ire a donde controlamos a Asia" Dijo basara para irse

"Bueno lo voy acompañar, hasta el lunes senpai" Dijo issei para irse

Rias suspiraría acerca de sus piezas, issei era calmado y lindo, pero basara era alguien un poco rebelde.

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (Ending de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostada con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a Issei acostado en el césped de un parque con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Se ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda...**

**(Se ve a basara parado en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado)**

**A pesar de que abro los ojos o los cierro,**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras en el fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasa justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve a akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreír y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asía para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro)**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminando en el parque para luego encontrarse con issei acostado en el parque)**

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo rayo de deleite una vez que me diste.**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer del callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Ve a issei despertando de tu siesta para luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... entrado en el cielo azul.**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa para luego moverse hacia arriba donde se el cielo azul)**

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo 3, muchos se estarán preguntando:**

**¿como issei estan fuerte?**

**¿Como basara invoco un ataque de energía?**

**Estas preguntas se resolverán mas adelante.**

**Muchos se preguntaran cuanto durara el fic les voy a decir que el fic terminara hasta el volumen 22 0 21 de las novelas ligeras de dxd, asi que el fic sera muy largo, significa que la historia sera igual al canon solo que sera modificado.**

**¿Ustedes quieren que suba mas fics de los kamen rider?, si es asi les voy a dar detalles acerca de mis proximos fics.**

**El primer fic sera uno de to love ru, que kamen rider prefieren: kabuto o build o kiva o agito**

**El segundo sera de danmachi con kamen rider ryuki**

**El tercero sera de zero no tsukaima con zi-o con los driver de todos los kamen riders**

**El ultimo sera de kuroinu con kiva**

**Tambien tengo otras ideas para fics, pero eso lo explicare en el otro capitulo de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por ver mi fic, les deseo una muy buena tarde, noche o mañana.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno aqui les traigo e siguiente capitulo del fic pero antes de que ustedes lo magra, diré unas palabras pero no estaré solo estaré alguien hablando junto a mi personaje inventado que me acompañara cuando intente hablar al inicio de los capítulos, se llama AXA.**

**AXA: Hola a todos espero acompañarlos en estos capítulos.**

**Crooz: Bueno, es hora de decir unas palabras, agarremos los libretos.**

**Crooz: Muy bien, para entender la conversación, ¿recuerdas el aviso que les dejo al final del capítulo pasado?**

**AXA: SI, recuerdo que tu escribiste acerca de los próximos fics que ibas a hacer, y que también que tenías otras ideas.**

**Crooz: Exacto, asi que vamos a hablar acerca de los fics.**

**Crooz: Como ustedes ya saben, las islas que acabo de escribir eran del jinete de kamen, el primero era uno de to love ru, ¿qué jinete de kamen estará este fic ?, ¿qué rider de kamen interpretara rito ?.**

**AXA: MM, según veo crooz escribo los kamen rider que pensarán en la serie y esos son build, kabuto, agito y kiva, hasta ahora el que va más arriba es agito, al parecer quieren un rito con la armadura de agito, pero la de kabuto tendríamos buena, ademas, la historia de este jinete cabe un poco con la historia de love ru, con build y kiva lo estaré esperando.**

**Crooz: lo estuve pensando en estos días, así que voy a poner un límite de tiempo.**

**AXA: ¡¿QUE?!, ¿Pondrás un limite de tiempo? **

**Crooz: Así es, esto será una votación de que el piloto estará en este fic, mientras tanto voy a escribir los fics que tengo planeado.**

**AXA: Bueno, pero ¿cual sera el limite de tiempo? **

**Crooz: el limite sera, umm, hasta que inicie el rating game de sairaorg bael.**

**AXA: Bueno al menos sera largo.**

**AXA: Bueno pasando a otra idea, el segundo fic era de danmachi con ryuki.**

**Crooz: Asi es, pero muchos están pensando en la campana cranel sera ryuki pero no, bell no sera un kamen rider ni un personaje sera un rider.**

**AXA: ¿Por que no?**

**Crooz: No lo dire**

**AXA: Espera un momento ya se lo que tramas, no sera ... ¡¿vas a ser la batalla de los jinetes del mundo de los espejos inicie hay ?!**

**Crooz: ASÍ ES JAJAJA**

**AXA: En serio vas a provocar un gran desorden de seguro hay.**

**Crooz: bueno dejando de lado eso, el tercero era de cero no tsukaima con zi-o.**

**AXA: Así es, según lo que escribiste, zi-o tendrán todos los conductores de los conductores de los heisei, verdad?**

**Crooz: sorbo.**

**AXA: Pero, ¿eso no lo haria demasiado poderoso?**

**Crooz: Exacto tal como dijistes, hare a zi-o poderoso, estoy cociente de eso.**

**AXA: Espero que si, ahora vamos al**

**Crooz: UN MOMENTO, antes de que lo digas daré un anuncio extra, es que en este fic estare ... ¡YO!**

**AXA: EHH, vas a estar en el fic, pero ¿por que ?.**

**Crooz: Pensamiento que seria muy interesante estar en un fic.**

**AXA: Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que crooz que interrumpiera el ultimo sera de kuroinu con kiva.**

**Crooz: Asi es, despues de terminarme kamen rider kiva pense en hacer un fic del el, y por supuesto sera con la serie kuroinu.**

**AXA: Umm, interesante, ¿como sera este fic?**

**Crooz: Tendra accion, aventuras y por supuesto romance.**

**AXA: Bueno, ¿por qué decidiste hacer un fic de el?**

**Crooz: Pense que seria interesante ver como wataru kurenai, un chico amable, bondadoso, lindo y por supuesto sabe tocar el violín, estaria interactuando con las heroínas de la serie y también ver como el villano principal es derrotado por wataru.**

**AXA: Se nota que este fic va a ser interesante. **

**AXA: Cambiando de tema, dijistes que tenias mas ideas, ¿verdad?**

**Crooz: Asi es**

**AXA: Y, ¿cual es son esas ideas?**

**Crooz: Les dire mis ideas, igual que unas no se si voy a hacer, primero vamos a las que tengo pensando a hacer.**

**Crooz: El primero sera de uno con el sheriff espacial gavan con high school dxd (nota: este fic tendrá issei traicionado)**

**el segundo sera una historia sin cruce de high school dxd**

**el tercero sera otra de dxd sin cruce pero estará basado en una novela**

**el cuarto sera uno de isekai quarter, así es voy a meter otros personajes de isekai de la kadokawa**

**el quinto sera uno de super sentai gokaiger **

**el sexto sera uno igual de gokaiger pero de danmachi.**

**el septimo sera uno de isekai quarter con un kamen rider, tendra un nombre un poco comun**

**el octavo sera uno de kuroinu sin cruce, despues de navegar mucho por internet, encontrando y leyendo fics me encontré un fic muy interesante llamdo kuroinu challenge, donde puedo elegir que camino elegir.**

**el noveno sera de kuroinu con yu gi ho, interesante no? **

**el decimo sera un fic de dxd con un issei cantante**

**Crooz: Bueno, aqui van algunos fics que no se si voy a ser: **

**el primero sera uno del anime de las quintillizas que todos conocemos bien junto con Kamen rider amazon **

**el segundo sera uno de tsugomomo con mago o fantasma.**

**Crooz: Esa son todas mis ideas de los fics que voy a hacer y otros no.**

**AXA: Realmente son ideas interesantes, pero porque hay algunas que no sabes si vas a escribir.**

**Crooz: La razon es que hay fics que si no voy a escribir son estas, la primera todos sabemos que no queremos ver a las quintillizas transformándose y peleándose con las amazonas, pero todos sabemos que no queremos ver a miku pelear, ya que como todos saben kamen rider amazon es unas de las series mas sangrientas y violentas de los kamen riders, el segundo sera que no se que cabe mas wizard o ghost.**

**Crooz: Bueno, esto ha sido las palabras que quieres decir, es hora de despedirse.**

**AXA: Nos vemos en otro capitulo, bueno si crooz tiene algo de que hablar y espero que disfruten el capitulo **

* * *

Capítulo 3: El lamento de Asia y basara

Después del incidente de ayer, en la mañana basara caminaría por el vecindario, pensando y sintiéndose culpable por no proteger a su amiga.

"Asia, ¿estarás bien?" Dijo basara pensando en Asia

Basara caminando con la mirada agachada, saliendo del vecindario, se pasearía por la ciudad en busca de que hacer, el estaría en sus pensamientos, pensando aun en la chica y por el supuesto de la disputa que tuvo con las rias.

El quería dejar una gran impresión de el para ella, quería que la viera como alguien fuerte, valiente y lleno de valor pero su ego le hicieron darle una mala imagen, el quería disculparse con ella. Esa viva imagen en su mente se haría realidad, pero lo que ella no sabia es que el estaba triste porque recordaba aquel pasado que lo atormentaba y quería olvidar.

" ¿Basara san?" El oiría una voz reconocida para el y al voltearse miraría a Asia

" Asia" Dijo basara

* * *

**Opening de kamen rider kuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío.**

**(Un cielo aparecerá cambiando de color morado para luego cambiar una escena donde se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre)**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa (Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga (Kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba a un lado suyo estaba su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! (Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! (Kuuga tenemos luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor!**

** (Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él representa el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(kuuga estaría luchando contra 2 chicas con moto sierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaría entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaría arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(Kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver a raiser, crom croach, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairarorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros más enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaría en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

Basara y Asia mirarán hasta que uno de ellos piense hablar al fin.

" Asia no te capturaron los ángeles caídos ?, ¿te escapaste ?, ¿está herida?" Dijo basara preocupado de que le hicieran algo a su mejor amiga.

" Tranquilo ellos me dejaron salir sin ningún problema" Dijo Asia, haciendo que este se calmara

" Que bueno, enserio me tenias demasiado preocupado" Dijo basara pero el en su interior se daría cuenta de que Asia mentía pero el decisión no decir nada.

" No te preocupes, si me disculpas me voy" Dijo Asia con una reverencia, pero basa la sujetaría de la muñeca poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

" ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Asia

"¿ Cómo no tienes nada que hacer?

" Bueno si es con base san, no me importa" Dijo basara asintiendo

Basara estaria paseando con Asia, pasarían por la central, Asia se asombraría por la ropa que vendían. Según dijo ella en sus días en la iglesia solo vestia ropas de monja y solo veias ropas de sacerdote, pasarían sobre una tienda de comida, basara al escuchar su estómago rugir juzgado ir con Asia ya que el en la mañana no había comido nada, basara se sentarían y esperarían sus órdenes que serian 2 hamburguesas, Asia se pondría nerviosa ya que nunca ha comido comida diferente, pero basara la enseñanza como y comerían tranquilo, al terminar su comida ambos estarían en una sala de juegos, Asia se impresionaría por las gráficas que había y dijo que nunca ha visto, basara le enseñaria como jugar en ellos, al terminar Asia miraría una máquina de peluches con forma de un ratón amarillo con rayas negras, basara al verla le diría

" Te gusta ¿verdad?" Dijo basara al mirarla

" A no" Dijo Asia una respuesta inmediata

" No te preocupes yo juego muchos juegos de este tipo, puedo sacarlo por ti" Dijo basara para después sacar una moneda e introducirla a la máquina, se concentró sacando el peluche, lográndolo, sacando una sonrisa a la rubia.

" Muchas gracias basara san" Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa le recordaba demasiado a alguien que amaba demasiado, sonrisa que nunca pudo proteger y que nunca la volvería a ver en su vida.

" Basara san, ¿estás bien?" Dijo basara preocupada

" S-si, solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos" Dijo basara

Basara y Asia saldrían para ir al parque, basara sacaría una bebida de una máquina expendedora para luego Asia acercarse

" Me divertí mucho basara san" Dijo Asia sonriendo

" Yo también" Dijo basara

" Basara san, ¿enserio estas bien?" Dijo Asia en tono triste dejando confundido a basara

" después de todo ti al ser un demonio no tú vistes un problema con tu ama, ¿no te lastimaron o algo así?" Dijo Asia en tono preocupado

" No" Dijo basara

" ¿En serio ?, es que traes una cortada en tu mano izquierda" Dijo Asia señaló a su mano izquierda, acción que hizo que basara se alarmaría

" No te preocupes, te ayudare" Dijo Asia extendiendo sus manos para que una luz verde apareciera, dejando, impresionando al castaño de la herida reciente ya no estaba

" Ahora que lo pienso Asia nunca me ha contactado de como conseguiste ese poder" Dijo basara serio, el que puede tener ese poder curar a cualquier enfermo o herido, apondandose como una especie de santa.

" Bueno es una larga historia" Dijo Asia

"Todo comenzo desde que yo era una bebe recién nacida, me dejaron en una iglesia para que me cuidaran, ahí aprendí todo mi aprendizaje y estudio por supuesto tenia que estudiar religión, pero un día un perrito cayo lastimado, recibí mucho para que no muriera hasta que una luz verde apareció curando al perrito, muchos se impresionarían de mi increíble habilidad de curación, llamando a muchas iglesias, hasta que me tocó una gran iglesia donde había muchos enfermos, hasta que un día un hombre con unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago apareció en frente mio, sin dudarlo lo cure pero muchos me acusaron de hereje por curar un demonio yo era muy chica para entenderlo hasta que me expulsaron de la iglesia para luego mandarme a esta "Dijo Asia contando su pasado, basara al oírla pondria triste y enojado,ella ayuda a la iglesia para luego expulsarla por ignorancia, eso le recuerda a cierta chica que conoció hace mucho.

" Perdon si te hize contar un tema muy sensible" Dijo basara disculpándose

" No te preocupes basara san el pasado es pasado" Dijo Asia calmando al castaño

" Esa historia me recuerda la de una chica que conocí en mucho tiempo" Dijo basara

" ¿En serio?" Dijo Asia sorprendida

" Si, me recuerdas a" basara sentiría un escalón recorrido en su espalda, y se sorprendió al ver una figura de una chica que quería olvidar.

" Vaya vaya, un demonio y una monja teniendo una cita que lindo, hasta mí dan ganas de vomitar" Dijo una ángel caída parada en una fuente

" ¡Yuuma,no reinare!" Dijo basara con enojo

" Al parecer recordaste mi verdadero nombre, peo lo mas sorprendente es que te hayas convertido en un demonio reencarnado" Dijo yuuma riéndose

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo basara

" Vine para llevarme a esa monja, ella se escapo" Dijo la caída apuntando Asia, basar en su mente sabia que algo andaba mal al ver Asia.

" Bueno, si me entregas a la monja tal vez te perdone la vida" Dijo la caída

" ¡JAMAS!, NO SE LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE QUIERES LLEVARTE ASIA, PERO NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LLEVES ASIA, SI QUIERES LLEVÁRTELA TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADÁVER" Dijo basara para activar su equipo sagrado, sorprendiendo a la caída.

" Tu JAJAJA Proteger a esa monja, es lo más gracioso que ha visto un demonio protegiendo a una monja, vale vamos a saber si es cierto que tu vas a proteger" Dijo reinare para crear una lanza de luz.

Basara correría hacia la caída para atacarla pero ella era mas rápida, desapareciendo de la visa del castaño, para luego de su abdomen una lanza de luz lo atravesaría, asustando a la rubia viendo como la herida se basara era grande.

" UUGGHH, (No puedo atacarla con un equipo sagrado que acabo de despertar hace un día, si tan solo podría hacer ese mismo ataque que hice la noche anterior para distraerla y escapar con Asia e ir al club del ocultismo ) "Dijo basara pensando en un plan para escapar del ángel caido pero el dolor en su abdomen le impedía pensar con claridad.

" UHH Se siente muy cálido" Dijo basara para ver a Asia curando su herida.

" Gracias Asia, descuida juro que vamos a escapar de esa ángel caída" Dijo basara pero Asia le hablaría.

" NO, No quiero te hagas daño de nuevo, no quiero ver a mi primer amigo morir" Dijo Asia entre lagrimas

" Para protegerte voy ir con ella" Dijo Asia dirigiéndose a la caída

" Así que tomas la decisión de irte para proteger a ese demonio, pero que buena chica" Dijo reinare

"¡ NO ASIA NO VAYAS CON ELLA!" Dijo basara entre gritos "

" Descuida basara san, estaré bien" Dijo Asia con una sonrisa con tono de tristeza

Antes de que Asia se aproxime a la caída, alguien intervendría.

" HYYA" Dijo alguien saliendo de los arbustos para dar un golpe a la caída, cosa que lo sorprendió, ella usando sus alas lo esquivaría.

Se vería un sujeto con armadura blanca que le cubría todo el pecho, en sus brazos y piernas estarían unos protectores de color blanco que le cubrían la mitad del brazo mientras que el resto lo cubría de color negro, en los codos y rodillas le cubrían un pequeño protector de color dorado, su casco parecía casi al de una mosca, este era de color blanco con ojos rojos grandes, en el borde se verían unos cuernos pequeños parecidos al de una boca de un escarabajo.

Ese era issei.

" ISSEI" Dijo basara sorprendido

" Sabia que algo anda mal cuando te vi junto con la monja, al parecer tenia razón" Dijo issei sorprendiendo basara, el no sabia que su hermano los estaba siguiendo.

" HEE así que tu eres el que quien nos estaba vigilando a mi ya basara, y también el hermano de este chico, me sorprende que sigas vivo, al parecer reencarnaron ambos en demonios" Dijo reinare

" Bueno es hora de que tu pagues por haberme matado junto con su basara" Dijo isei para luego formar un puño en se mano derecha y chocandola con su mano libre.

" JAJAJA, vamos a ver si puedes entretenerme" Dijo reinare para crear una lanza de luz

Issei correría para luego saltar sobre la caída, y darle una patada, pero reinare era mas rápida, reinare con su lanza se la lanzaría, pero issei vería arriba viendo una lanza aproximándose hacia el, issei al darse cuenta de eso la esquivaría, pero reinare aprovechando la distracción del castaño para lanzarle un puño pero issei lo esquivaría para luego lanzarle una patada en el abdomen, esta retrocedria sin dar señales de dolor.

"JA eres diferente a tu hermano, pero ese es todo tu poder?" Dijo reinare entre risas sorprendiendo al castaño de su comentario, issei esteria en su mente mientras miraba sus manos preguntándose si este era su verdadero poder.

"Ahora que lo pienso como funciona este sacred gear" Penso issei,

Ayer en la noche

issei estaba en su habitación mientras miraba el cinturón, el se preguntaba, ¿cual es son las habilidades que le proporciona el cinturon?, ¿cual era su origen?, ¿podra hacerse mas fuerte?, muchas preguntas estaban alrededor de issei

Actualidad

issei estaba pensando pero sus pensamientos se interrumpirian al ver a reinare con una lanza cerca de el, issei al percatarse de eso lo esquivaría pero...

"AGGH" Se escucharia el grito de issei, este veria su hombro atravesado con una lanza de luz que ella traia en su otra mano.

"¡ES...HORA DE MORIIIRRR!" Dijo reinare sonriendo de manera malvada.

"¡YA BASTA!" Grito asia con todas sus fuerzas

"No quiero que nadie mas se lastime por mi culpa, por favor reinare sama llévame, pero no lastimes mas" Dijo Asia entre lagrimas

"Asi que, decides sacrificarte para salvar la vida de 2 demonios, uff que gracioso" Dijo reinare entre risas para luego invocar sus alas y rodear las para luego cubrirlas al cuerpo de asia.

"Después de que pase la noche vas a descansar en paz" Dijo reinare para luego desaparecer en un circulo mágico.

"NO, NO, ¡NO PUEDE SER!" Dijo basara golpeando el suelo

"No me esperaba eso, ella tenia una lanza de repuesto" Dijo issei

"Al parecer tienen problemas para lidiar con ese ángel caída" Dijo una voz de atrás, eran rías junto con su nobleza.

"Lo bueno es que ustedes están bien" Dijo akeno

"No nada está bien" Dijo basara arrodillado en el suelo

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo rias curiosa

"Se llevaron a Asia y estoy preocupado delo que le vayan a hacer" Dijo basara

"Basara, si dejas de alterar, puedes regresar al club" Dijo rias para retirarse pero pediría a akeno curar las heridas de ambos.

En la noche

Se puede ver a basara en el club del ocultismo, ahí no estaba rias y akeno, solo estaban kiva, koneko e issei sentados en uno de los sofás del club, la razón de porque basara estaba en el club, es porque después de calmarse, se decidió al club pidiéndole disculpas a rias por lo que paso a ayer pero no se vio, al parecer que se hizo un contrato junto con akeno.

"¿Qué pasa basara kun?" Dijo una voz delante de el, era kiva yuto

"Nada" Dijo basara sin expresión

"A un sigues preocupado por esa chica" Dijo kiva sorprendiendo al castaño

"Bueno, si" Dijo basara

"Sabes algo kiva, voy a rescatarla" Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al rubio junto con koneko e issei

" No intentes detenerme" Dijo avisando a los presentes, pero antes de que fuera a la puerta alguien le toco el hombro, basara miraría para ver que la mano le pertenecía a kiva.

" Iremos contigo" Dijo kiva con una sonrisa

"¿Están seguros ?, ¿no se meterán en problemas?" Dijo basara

"No te preocupes" Dijo kiva

"Ire contigo porque no tengo nada que hacer" Dijo koneko

"Ire porque tu eres mi hermano" Dijo issei

"Chicos" Dijo basara sorprendido

Así el grupo liderado por basara se dirigiendo a la iglesia, ya que hay se encontró el único sitio donde estaba Asia, así comenzamos la pelea entre los demonios y ángeles caídos

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (Ending de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostada con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a Issei acostado en el césped de un parque con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Se ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda...**

**(Se ve a basara parado en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado)**

**A pesar de que abro los ojos o los cierro,**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras en el fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasa justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve a akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreír y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asía para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro)**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminando en el parque para luego encontrarse con issei acostado en el parque)**

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo rayo de deleite una vez que me diste.**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer del callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Ve a issei despertando de tu siesta para luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... entrado en el cielo azul.**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa para luego moverse hacia arriba donde se el cielo azul)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 4: Poder y sentimientos**

"así que este es el lugar donde se encuentra la iglesia o mejor dicho la guarida de los caídos" Dijo kiva mirando la iglesia

"Si, aquí es donde llevar a Asia la primera vez que la vi" Dijo basara

"Bueno, tenemos que lidiar con los enemigos que están dentro de la iglesia" Dijo koneko

"Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer ?, no podemos entrar a la fuerza" Dijo issei

"MMM, tengo un plan pero no se si funciona" Dijo basara

* * *

**Apertura del jinete de kamen Kuuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(Kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba a un lado suyo estaba su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaban luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él representa el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra 2 chicas con motosierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaria entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaria arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(Kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver a raiser, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairaorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros más enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(Kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

Basara y compañía se dirigirían a la puerta principal para luego koneko adelantarse y pararse frente a la puerta, para luego recibir una patada que mandaría volando la puerta.

"Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí 4 demonios invadiendo este territorio" Dijo una voz que demostró más adelante hay se vería un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojos con una trayectoria de sacerdote y en una de sus manos estaria una espada de luz y en otra una pistola

"liberado" Dijo kiva enojado

"¿Dónde esta Asia?" Dijo basara enojado

"Si te refieres a la monja se encuentra mas debajo de esta iglesia jajajaja" Dijo liberado riéndose

"Pues ahora es tiempo de ¡eliminarlos!" Dijo liberado para dirigirse al grupo

Pero kiva lo detendría con su espada provocando un choque de espadas, koneko le lanzaría muebles al sacerdote pero los esquivaría, basara lo golpearía e issei también para luego transformarse en su armadura blanca, liberado esquivaría y bloqueo cada golpe que lanzaban, liberado dispararía a kiva pero este los bloquearia con su espada, basara lo golpearía en el abdomen haciendo que este retrocediera mientras esquivaría un mueble lanzado por koneko y un puño lanzado por issei, liberado frustrado reunió energía de su espada para luego lanzarse.

"JAJAJA, tomen esto" Dijo liberado entre risas

La energía acumulada en la espada caería frente al grupo, dejandolos ciegos por segundos, libera lo aprovecho para darle un corte de espada a kiva pero este es la detendría sorprendiéndolo.

Liberado enojado empezaría atacar a kiva en un choque de espadas, liberado por la distracción su espada se clavaria en el suelo, para luego sacar una granada de luz pero basara apreto su puño para golpearlo y asi fue, al acercarse sentiría que su poder aumentaba a un mas.

"Vale es hora de ir por Asia" Dijo basara

"¿Pero dónde esta issei?" Dijo basara observando que ya no estaba

"Issei senpai fue a ver el patio detrás de la iglesia, dijo que sentías presencias fuera de la iglesia" Dijo koneko respondiendo la pregunta de basara

"Asi que tenían guardianes protegiendo las afueras de la iglesia, tenemos suerte de entrar a la puerta de adelante, si hubiéramos ido a la puerta de atrás nos atacarían y alertarían a los demás" Dijo kiva

"Bueno, ¿qué va a hacer issei?" Dijo basara

Afueras de la iglesia

En un bosque cerca aparecería un círculo mágico de la familia gremory ahí estarían rias y akeno.

"Así que este es el lugar donde se esconden los ángeles caídos" Dijo observando la iglesia

"Al parecer la princesa carmesí bien a vernos" Dijo una voz de los árboles que pertenece a una chica rubia con coletas.

"Debes tener agallas para venir aquí" Dijo una voz de una mujer de cabello azul

"Al parecer eres temeraria gremory" Dijo una voz de un hombre con gabardina gris

"Hola ángeles caídos, al parecer ustedes violaron los acuerdos entre las facciones, no invadir territorios, una causa de eso vamos a tener que eliminarlos" Dijo rias

"Ja crees que vamos a dejar que nos asesines" Dijo el hombre caido

"Primero tenemos que vencernos" Dijo la chica rubia para luego crear lanzas de luz junto a los 3 caidos

"Akeno" Dijo rias para que su reina se pusiera al frente creando un círculo mágico protector protegiendo a rias

"Buen movimiento, pero su barrera no va a resistir" Dijo la chica con coletas para luego terminar su ataque

"Vale es hora de bailar" Dijo akeno para luego levantar una mano y caer un rayo sobre ella, pero en vez de dañarla cambia la ropa a uno de sacerdotisa blanco con bordes rojos.

Mientras tanto

Basara junto con kiva y koneko, bajarían de las escaleras hacia el sótano, donde ahí se reducirían Asia, bajarían sordera de lo que iban a ver.

En el sótano se encontraron Asia colgada de una cruz que expulsaba rayos verdes, al lado suyo se reina y también había sacerdotes orando en un lenguaje extraño.

"Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí si es el chico demonio junto con otros demonios" Dijo reinare

"QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A ASIA?" Dijo basara enojado

"Voy a extraerle su equipo sagrado" Dijo reinare

"Acaso planeas quitarle su poder, ¿esto es lo que ustedes están planeando hacer?" Dijo basara

"Así es, gracias al equipo sagrado de esta monja voy a hacer invencible y yo he hecho famosa por azazel" Dijo reinare sonriendo maléficamente

"NO TE VOY A DEJAR" Grito basara para dirigirse a reinare

Pero los sacerdotes se interpondrían para luego sacar espadas de luz, basar los esquivaría hasta que uno estuvo apunto de cortarlo kiva y koneko lo ayudarían

"Ve por la chica, nos encargaremos de ellos" Dijo kiva

"OK" Dijo basara

Pero luego una luz de color verde verá alrededor de Asia, esta despertaría y en su pecho saldría 2 anillos, reinare agarraria los anillos para luego ser rodeada por un aura verde.

"¡Por fin, el poder es mio!" Dijo reinare feliz

Basara aparecería frente a las 2, Asia estaria inconsciente y basara la liberación de las cadenas por parte de reinare pero

"JAJAJAA, ahora que haras demonio" Dijo reinare

"Quieres que te diga una cosa, cuando un equipo sagrado se le quita a su usuario este muere"

"¿Como?" Dijo basara

"Así es esa monja morira debido a que eres tu equipo sagrado, tu como crees que la libere por ti" Dijo reinare entre risas

"TU SERAS" Dijo basara enojado

Mientras tanto con akeno y rias

Akeno tendrá dificultades de enfrentarse a los 3 caídos ya que uno de ellos la distracción mientras que 2 de ellos la atacarían haciendo imposible atacar, akeno se quedaría sin las fuerzas debidas al cansancio caería al suelo.

"JAJAJA es hora de morir" Dijo uno de los caídos

"ESPEREN" dijo una voz de atrás que pertenecía a un chico con armadura

"Issei" Dijeron rias y akeno

"Hola presidenta, viña para ver cual eran las presencias afuera de la iglesia, no creía que ustedes eran las presencias junto con los 3 ángeles caídos" Explico issei a su ama

"¿Necesitan ayuda para terminar con los caídos?" Dijo issei

"Si, issei necesito que vayas por el frente y ataques a los caídos, akeno y yo te ayudamos en la retaguardia" Explica rias su plan para luego el asintiera

"¡Maldito!, Pagaras por un verme golpeado" Dijo kalawarner en tono de enojo, issei al verlo recordó que había pateado y también recordaba la extraña marca en su pecho que aun esta visible para el, cosa que lo dejo extraño ya que el era el único en ver la marca a excepción de los caídos y rias y akeno.

"Es hora de terminar con ustedes" Dijo issei para correr al grupo de ángeles caídos que podrían perder en sus manos lanzas de luz, mittlet le lanzaría su lanza de luz pero este es la esquivaría, issei saltaría para golpear a la caída pero ella usaría sus alas para elevarse, issei caería al suelo de pie mientras que donassek atacaría a issei al frente comenzando unas estocadas al pecho de issei, este las esquivaría de golpe pero una estocada casi lo atravasaba causando que su armadura produzca chispa, kalawarner aprovecharía lanzándole una luz de Luz pero esta se por instinto esquivaría un ataque mágico de parte de rias y akeno, "Todavía estamos aquí" Dijo rias para luego lanzar un ataque junto con akeno como objetivo a kalawarner, pero estaria casi esquivaría su ataque rozando su ala derecha haciendo que esta caiga al suelo,mittelt ayudaría pero un golpe de parte de issei la retrocedería.

"Recuerda que yo sigo aquí" Dijo issei para lanzar una patada voladora hacia la caída

Issei correría hacia el par de caídas para golpearlas pero una lanza de luz lo atravesaría de parte de donnaseek, esta saltaría pero una lanza de luz teniendo al frente de su camino, era kalawarner, los 2 combatían, la peliazul lanzaría estocadas pero esquivaría sus ataques para luego contrata carla con un derechozo, pero una lanza lo rosaría de parte de donaseek para luego saltar y agarrar su pierna haciendo que este caiga al suelo lanzándolo al suelo, para luego golpearlo con una patada voladora, pero ..

"¡Issei cuidado!" Dijo rias horrorizado, issei no entendía, su respuesto llego cuando vio al frente, kalawarner traía un brazalete extraño que emite energía sagrada, ella con una sonrisa apuntaría pero en vez de issei apuntaría a rias y akeno haciendo que estas se estremezcan, issei con horro vio como su presidenta y vicepresidenta iban a ser pulverizadas.

"¡Aunque no podemos vencer a ese maldito demonio tuyo, podemos asesinarte a ti!" Dijo kalawarner para luego disparar la energía sagrada pero ..

"¡CUIDADO!" Issei empujaría a sus senpais recibiendo al energía, haciendo que este gritara del dolor, los ángeles caídos se alegrarian al ver que una molestia menos iba a desaparecer, rias y akeno mirarían como issei recibió el ataque para luego desplegar el suelo.

"ISSEI" Dijo rias con horror

"JAJAJAJA, a eso le pasa por protegerte a ti gremory" Dijo donnaseek

"Ahora muere gremory" Dijo kalawaner

"UGHHH" Dijo una voz, todos observaron que era issei sin su armadura levantándose, todos se sorprendieron al verlo ya que un demonio de clase baja no sobrevira ese ataque pero eso no contaba de que saliera ileso, varias quemaduras tumbas fueron su cuerpo creado así su pecho.

"Issei, ¿estas bien?" Dijo rias preocupada

"Si, estoy bien" Dijo issei con simpleza

"No, no estas bien, issei kun, ese ataque contenía enegia sagrada, un demonio reencarnado no sobreviviría a ese ataque, aunque tu vistes suerte, si uno de ellos te lanza una lanza de luz moriras" Explico akeno a issei.

"Jajaja, gracias por la información" Dijo mittelt

Mientras tanto con basara

Basara y asia escaparon del sotano, el estaba angustiado y triste de que asia iba a morir.

Basara la acostó en unos de los asientos de la iglesia, basara veia a asia con ojos llorosos al igual que asia

"Basara san" Dijo asia debil

"Asia" Susurro basara

"Descuida no vas a morir sola" Dijo basara

"Gracias basara san por ser mi primer amigo, si no fuera por ti estaria sola" Dijo asia debil

"No puedes morir asia" Dijo basara llorando para luego verla morir

"NO NO ASIA" Grito basara fuerte

"POR QUE DIOS DECIDISTE LLEVARTE A ESTA CHICA, POR QUE" Grito basara

"JAJAJAJA, UN DEMONIO REZANDOLE A DIOS Y EN UNA IGLESIA, ES LO MAS ABSURDO QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA" Dijo reinare entre risas.

"CALLATE" Dijo basara enojado

Ahora que vas a hacer yo tengo el engranaje sagrado de la monja que me permite regenerar cada parte de mi cuerpo "Dijo reinare mostrando el engranaje sagrado de asia

"DEVUELVESELO" Dijo basara enojado

"jaja no lo hare, con este poder voy a hacer un ángel caida poderosa y azazel sama me subira de rango" Dijo reinare riendose

"Entonces no tengo más opción que vencerte" Dijo basara para activar su equipo sagrado.

Basara saltaria donde se encuentra reinare para golpearla pero esta se elevaria gracias al aumento de poder que recibia

"Crees que eso es suficiente para matarme, no bromes, solo eres un demonio reencarnado" Dijo reinare para lanzar dos lanzas de luz a los pies de basara.

"Ahgg" Basara gruñiria por el gran dolor.

"Jaja ahora que vas a hacer" Dijo reinare entre risas

Con issei

Este estaba moribundo, parado sin hacer nada mientras estaba sin protección por un círculo mágico de akeno.

"ISSEI VETE NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ELLOS" Dijo rias a issei pero no se movia

Issei avanzaría al grupo de ángeles caidos sorprendiendo a rias

"Issei no, si te acercas moriras" dijo rias a issei con deseperacion

"No, presidenta, esta es mi pelea" Dijo issei mientras tenia su mano agarrando su hombro

"No puedes pelear con esas heridas" Dijo rias

Con basara

Este estaba en una situación complicada, ya que estaba este de rodillas por las lanzas de luz.

"Ya te lo dije te vencere y vengare a asia" Dijo basara e intentaia sacarse las lanzas de luz.

"Jaja, crees que vas a derrotarme ?, no bromes, y aunque saques las lanzas de luz, de seguro esta dentro de tu sangre" Dijo reinare.

Basara lo intentaia sacandose las lanzas pero el dolor lo estaba diciendo que lo saltara, "GGGHHHAAAA" Grito basara para sorpresa de reinare, este saco las lanzas de luz.

"Como, un demonio comun no sobreviviria a eso, e incluso la luz que esta en tus venas debe a verte quemado" Dijo reinare aterrorizada

"Ya te lo dije te derrotare" Dijo basara con una mirada sombria caminado lento hacia una reinare.

Con issei

"Crees que perderé, no lo voy a hacer" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Asi que por favor presidenta me permite

"El equipo sagrado me permite"

"LIBERAR NUESTRO PODER" Dijeron ambos castaños gritando como nunca y una luz blanca cegaría a todos los presentes

Issei invocaría su cinturón pero tenia algo diferente, la gema era de color rojo, el alzaría su mano derecha hacia adelante mientras tenia su brazo izquierdo atrás, los ángeles caídos irían tras el pero issei los golpearia, kalawarner recibió una serie de golpes de issei, mittelt recibiría una patada formando en el brazo derecho de issei un brazo de armadura igual a su forma reciente pero era también de color rojo con nudillos dorados en las muñecas y donnaseek recibir un golpe de issei en el pecho para terminar de formar su nueva armadura.

La armadura de issei era identica a la que usaba pero en vez de blanco era de color rojo, los cuernos de issei crecerian aun mas.

Era la forma asombrosa

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron a ver a issei en su nueva forma, hasta que uno de ellos decidio hablar

"Kuuga" Dijo donnaseek con furia

"¿Kuuga ?, con que asi se llama el equipo sagrado" Dijo issei que ahora sabia el nombre de su equipo sagrado

"Kuuga, como no me he dado cuenta" Dijo rias

Con basara

Este estaba brillando en una luz verde esmeralda, el engranaje sagrado de basara cambiaría de forma, tomaba la forma de una garra puntiagudas de dragón con una gran gema verde al centro.

"Como, siento un gran poder en mi" Dijo basara impresionado

"Como, su poder y aura se elevo en un instante" Dijo reinare sorprendida.

Con issei.

Este estaba peleando contra los ángeles caídos.

"Muere kuuga" Dijo kalawarner, pero issei saltaría esquivando la lanza para luego darle la bienvenida a un coche mandándola al suelo, mittelt intentaría darle estocadas pero este las esquivaría sin problemas y contra caria donde le una patada, donnaseek le lanzaría una lnza de luz pero Lo esquivaría a un lado para luego darle una patada en la espalda.

"Bien es hora de terminar con esto" Dijo issei

Issei saltaría hacia donde se reciben mittelt, "no puede ser" Dijo mittelt asustada, esta intentaría elevarse pero "Aghh" pero recibiria la patada de issei.

"Maldito" Dijo donnseek pero issei saltaría para evitar el mismo ataque.

"Tu, quien eres" Dijo kalawarner.

"Solo un kamen rider que andaba de paso" Dijo issei diciendo la frase de década

"Kamen que" Dijo kalawarner para recibir una patada de issei

Los tres angeles se elvantarian pero ...

"¿Como?" Dijo donnaseek sintiendo que su cuerpo no se movia.

"No" Dijo mittelt igual

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Dijo kalawarner.

"AAAHHH" Gritaron ambos ángeles para luego explotar mientras que un símbolo extraño flotaría

"Al parecer acabe al fin" Dijo issei sin problemas.

Con basara

"No, no" Dijo reinare para escapar de ella.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Dijo basara agarrando el pie de reinare

"Suéltame" Dijo reinare nerviosa

"Si de verdad quieres volar, pues vuela maldita" Dijo basara para luego golpearla y mandándola lejos.

Basara caeria al suelo pero adolorido.

"Realmente impresionante, derrotaste a un ángel caido tu solo" Dijo kiva sujetando a basara.

"Realmente te tardaste niño bonito" Dijo basara sonriendo

"Vaya, basara" Dijo una voz que reconocía muy bien basara.

"Presidenta" Dijo basara saludando a rias

"Hola basara" Dijo una voz igual conocida para el, era issei pero este estaba en su nueva armadura.

"Issei ha cambiado" Dijo basara a issei

"OH, basara ese equipo sagrado" Dijo sorprendió al ver el equipo sagrado de basara.

No, esto no puede estar pasando no "Dijo una voz conocida para todos, era reinare que estaba en el piso toda lastimada

"Hola angel caido reinare" Dijo rias saludando a reinare

"Princesa gremory" Dijo reinare impresionada

"Issei acabo con unos de tus amigos sin problemas" Dijo rias para dejar caer plumas negras en la cara de reinare

Mientras tanto akeno estaba en las afueras de la iglesia barriendo las plumas de los ángeles, "Vaya vaya que desorden" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

"Bien reinare, quieres preguntar porque no has derrotado a basara" Djo rias con duda

"Es por que basara posee el equipo mejorado, uno de los 13 longinus, el poder para matar a un dios" Dijo rias impresionando a todos mas a basar el no penso que su equipo sagrado contenía el poder para matar a los dioses.

"Y por supuesto la razón por la que issei derroto a esos ángeles caídos sin problema es por que tiene unos de los equipos sagrados más poderosos y que casi aterrorizaban a todas las razas, el conductor de kuuga, el guerrero que provoco miedo a todas las facciones ".

Reinare no lo podría creer los sujetos que asesinan afectados engranaje sagrado peligrosos.

"Ahora es tu fin" Dijo rias para invocar una bola de energía roja y negra pero ..

"Espera, basara por favor no dejes que este demonio me mate, si matas a estos demonios te juro que estaremos juntos" Dijo reinare en su forma yuuma que miraba a basara.

"Presidenta, hazlo" Dijo basara sombrío

"Por el bien de mis lindos siervos, te asesinare" Dijo rias para lanzar una esfera de poder a reinare.

"Aaahhh" Grito reinare para después de morir, pero sus restos de pluma caerían por toda la iglesia.

Así comienza la acción entre nuestros protagonistas uno que tiene el poder de matar a un dios y otro que aterrorizo en el pasado las facciones.

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (Ending de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostado con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda ...**

**(Se ve a basara pardo en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado) **

**Incluso a través de mis ojos abro o cierro**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras que al fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasajero justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreirle y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asia para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminado en el parque para luego encontrarse a issei acostado en el parque) **

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo un rayo de alegría una vez que me diste**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer en el callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Se ve a issei despertando de su siesta par luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... ido al cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei mirando a la cámara para luego mover la hacia arriba donde se ve el cielo azul)**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 6: El Fenix y los preparativos para un ratingame

1 semana a pasado despues de la lucha en la iglesia de los angeles caidos, estaban issei y basara descansando un poco, a pesar de que a pasado un semana aun tenian en mente la pelea que tuvieron en la iglesia y por supuesto de lo que dijo rias de su sacred gear, que basara tenia el poder para matar a un Dios e issei que tenia el poder para causar miedo a las facciones.

"El poder para matar a un Dios" Dijo basara levantando su mano izquierda.

"El poder para causar miedo a las facciones" Dijo issei mirando el techo de su casa.

Ellos estaban pensando pero ellos regresarian a la realidad al oir una voz afuera de su casa

"ISSEI, BASARA" Dijo rias afuera de la casa de issei y basara

"Es hora de que ustedes entrenen" Dijo rias

* * *

**Apertura del jinete de kamen Kuuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(Kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba a un lado suyo estaba su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaban luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él representa el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra 2 chicas con motosierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaria entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaria arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(Kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver a raiser, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairaorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros más enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(Kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

Minutos despues

Podemos a issei y basara junto con rias entrenado en un parque, issei estaba haciendo flexiones y basara estaba haciendo sentadillas mietras que rias estaba observandolos.

"Muy bien para sacar el potencial de sus sacred gear deben entrenar fisicamente para dominarlo por lo menos y por supuesto para tener mas resistencia" Dijo rias explicandoles el entrenamiento.

"Esto va a ser duro, pero para ser mas fuerte debo entrenar mas" Dijo basara en su mente

"Tengo que ser fuerte, no se que clase de obstaculos se me interpondran en mi camino" Dijo issei en su mente

Despues.

Issei y basara estaban sentados despues de hacer demasiado ejercicio de rias.

"AHH" Dijo una voz conocida para los 2, era asia con una botella, estaba corriendo pero esta se caeria de manera torpe.

"Auu, ¿por que me pasa esto?" Dijo asia entre lagrimas.

"Descuida asia, no te preocupess" Dijo basara para ayudarla a levantar

Por supuesto el clan gremory ahora tiene un nuevo miembro, y ¿como es posible?

_Flashback_

_La semana pasada_

_Se encontraba todo el clan gremory en la iglesia abandonada, mientras que basara estaba con asia muerta llorando por no poder protegerla._

_"Lo siento asia" Dijo basara llorando_

_"Tranquilo, hay un modo paar devolverla a la vida" Dijo rias para luego basara verla con sorpresa._

_"La reencarnare en demonio, como la alfil del grupo gremory" Dijo rias sacando una pieza de ajedrez blanca con bordes negros._

_Basara cargaría a asia para luego acostarla en el suelo, y de la nada un circulo mágico se pondría al frente de rias y uno debajo de asia._

_"En el nombre de rias gremory, asia argento, yo te resucito como mi alfil para que cumplas mis expectativas" _

_El circulo magico brillaria y la pieza de alfil de pondria en el pecho de asia y el circulo magico dejaria ahora de brillar, para luego asia abrir los ojos._

_"Basara san" Dijo asia debilmente mirando a basara._

_"ASIA" Dijo basara llorando,"Que bien que estas bien"_

_"Descuida basara" Dio asia para luego abrazarlo._

_"Ahora basara, te la dejare a tu cuidado ya que tu fuistes el responsable de traer a mi clan a la boca del lobo" Dijo rias para luego irse, dejando a basara sorprendido._

_Fin del flashback_

"Que buen te" Dijo issei sonriendo

"Me alegra que te guste, issei san" Dijo asia con una sonrisa.

"La primera vez que pruebo el te de una chica linda" Dijo basara en su mente.

Asi que la presidenta me pidio que cuide de asia, bueno despues de todo ella no tenia un lugar donde vivir pero es vergonzoso como mis padres reaccionaron que era una conocida mia, y sin dudarlo la dejaron quedarse y por supuesto mama le dijo como ser una buena esposa hyoudou, es demasiado vergonzoso" Dijo basara en su mente con una cara roja

"Te sientes basara san, tienes la cara roja" Dijo asia preocupada

"S-si estoy b-bien" Dijo basara tartamudo

"Jaja, basara y asia de verdad, actuan como una pareja" Dijo issei entre risas, ese comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos, el ambiente entre ellos era color rosa pero cierta pelirroja tenia una cara preocupada

"Pareja" Murmuro rias preocupada.

Al dia siguiente

Basara e issei estaban junto con asia, ellos estaban caminado juntos.

"Quien es la chica que acompaña a los hermanso de la seriedad"

"Es muy linda

"Que envidia que alguien como ella este junto a ellos"

"Sera novia de uno de ellos"

Comentarios de parte de muchos estudiantes mentras estaba mirandolos.

"Descuida asia, yo te protegere de cualquiera que te quiera hacer daño" Dijo basara mirando a asia nerviosa

"Gracias" Dijo asia

Los 3 se dirigian a sus salones correspondientes pero asia le tocaria la misma clase donde estaba basara.

Club del ocultismo

Muy bien asia, como eres nueva, te dire como todo lo que tienes que hacer como demonio reencarnado" Dijo rias expicandole todo sobre las tareas, rangos y de lso requisitos para subir de rango.

"Si, presidenta" Dijo asia mirando a rias.

"Bueno asia, tu acompañaras a koneko a hacer un contrato, ya que dijo que necesita algo de ayuda, aprovecha para saber como hacer un contrato con los humanos" Dijo rias a asia.

"Es un placer trabajar contigo" Dijo koneko entregándole un platano a asia

"Tranquila, si alguien te hace algo estara koneko con su fuerza sobrehumana" Dijo rias dejando a basara con duda.

"Bueno, me ire, hasta luego basara san" Dijo asia para irse, devoviendole el hasta luego.

"Bueno issei, tu hicistes un contrato con alguien verdad?" Dijo rias a issei recordandole a cierta persona que asusto a issei.

"Si" Dijo issei nervioso

"Me llamo esa persona y me dijo que quiere hacer que tu seas su cliente fecuente esta bien" Dijo rias, issei estaria nervioso a la propuesta de rias de volverse su cliente frecuente a cierto tipo de musculos.

"L-lo pensare" Dijo issei nervioso

"Bueno, esta bien pero la propuesta sigue en pie" Dijo rias

"Incluyendo, alguien esta llamandome, issei si no te importa puedes hacer el contrato" Dijo rias a issei para despues aceptar.

"Basara, ¿puedes hacer un contrato mientras que akeno esta ausente?" Dijo rias a basara para luego aceptar

Rias crearia un circulo magico alrededor de basara e issei y tele transportarlos al lugar correspondiente.

"Rias sama" Dijo una voz detras de rias que reconocia muy bien

Con issei

Este estaba adentro de un departamento pequeño, este tenia la tipica casa de renta, al lado de issei estaba un hombre de mas de 20 años

"Tu eres el que llamo al clan gremory?" Dijo issei al hombre

"Si" Dijo el hombre.

"Como te llamas?" Dijo issei al hombre que ha llamado.

M-Motoama" Dijo el hombre como motohama.

"Bien motohama san, ¿cual es tu deseo?" Dijo issei

"Quiero que una linda chica me fije en mi" Dijo motohama con ojos llorosos

Issei al verlo se preguntaba por que siempre le tocaban tipos raros con deseos que el ni siquiera puede hacer.

"Lo siento, no puedo concedértelo" Dijo issei.

"Entonces quiero tener un harem de chicas" Dijo el hombre dejando perplejo a issei

"Es lo mismo" Dijo issei

"No puedes pedir deseos imposibles" Dijo issei al hombre destruyendo sus expectativas

"Entonces, quiero ver al menos algo epico" Dijo motohama con lagrimas y voz debil.

"De acuerdo" Dijo issei para invocar su sacred gear.

Issei levantaría su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante mientras que su otro brazo estaba en su cintura.

"HENSHIN" Dijo issei para luego transformarse en kuuga forma amazing

"INCREIBLE, UN KAMEN RIDER" Dijo motohama gritando de la emoción.

"Es la primera vez que veo a uno" Dijo motohama emocionado

"Espera, ¿conoces kamen rider?" Dijo issei perplejo

"Exacto,he sido fan de ellos cuando era un niño" Dijo motohama con orgullo.

"A mi tambien me gusta kamen rider" Dijo issei emocionado

"¡¿En serio?!, ¿dime quien es tu favorito?, ¿has visto las series antiguas', ¿cuantas figuras tienes?, ¿que version te gusta mas ? ¿la version TV o la del manga?" Motohama estaba preguntandole a issei, issei estaba un poco sorprendido, asiq ue le respondio sus preguntas

"Mi favorito es decade, he visto las series antiguas de niño, tengo 4 figuras las que tenia de niño de v3, ichigo y 2 de amazon, las actuales son de gaim y buidl, la version TV me gusta mas por que es muy entretenida pero el manga muestra mejor las armaduras de los" Dijo issei contestando a las preguntas.

"Tengo suerte de conocer a alguien que le gusta lo mismo que yo" Dijo motohama emocionado.

"Bien, hare el contrato" Dijo motohama firmemente.

Minutos despues.

Issei estaba en su bicicleta de camino al club del ocultismo, el estaba feliz de conocer un fan de kamen rider.

"Ah que bien, he hecho el contrato y porsupuesto lo volvere cliente frecuente" Dijo issei para mirar en su mano una pistola antigua, segun el la compro por empeño porque el estudiaba la historia.

"Bueno voy para alla"

Con basara

Este estaba eb una situacion ¿complicada?

El estaba sentado al medio viendo un programa de magica girl, sus acompañantes eran..

"¿Te gusta la serie?" Dijo una voz al aldo suyo, el hombre que estaba a su lado era una montaña de musculos algo que le parecia raro, pero lo mas raro es que el estaba vestido de magica girl.

"S-si" Dijo basara nervioso

"Por favor saquenme de aqui" Dijo basara mentalmente

Asi comenzo el infierno de basara

En la noche

Habitacion de issei

este estaba acostado en su cama mientras miraba el programa de kamen rider zi-o "en serio por que no pueden conseguir el poder de ghost, no es tan dificil" Dijo issei mirando la computadora.

Habitacion de basara

Este estaba con la cara en blanco despeus de estar casi toda la noche viendo ese programa de magica girl, pero lo mas aterrador es que el lo queria hacer su cliente frecuente.

"Estoy cansado" Dijo basara dciendo una coherencia pero no el salia de su boca

Habitacion de issei.

Este estaba apunto de dormir, pero el vio su cintura en un espejo.

"El poder para que las facciones tengan miedo" Dijo issei, el se preguntaba que clase de poder tiene para aterrorizar a las facciones, sera el mismo cuando lo domine por completo, muchas preguntas estaban en al cabeza de issei.

Pero el se recuperaria de la realidad para ver un circulo magico de la familia gremory.

"Quien llama a estas horas de la noche?" Se preguntaba issei al ver el circulo magico y se sorprendio que la persona que salio era rias.

"Presidenta, ¿que hace aqui?"

"Issei" Dijo rias lanzandose a issei

"Por favor toma mi pureza" Dijo rias mirando a issei

"EEEEHHHHHHH" Grito issei pero seria callado por rias.

"Silencio, nos escucharan" Dijo rias para quitarse su camisa.

"Presidenta, por que a mi?" Dijo issei impactado

"Es por que tu cuando t peleastes con los caidos me hicistes sentir algo en mi corazon, no se que era pero mi corazon latia como nunca" Dijo rias pero nerviosa

"¿En serio?, ¿se enamoro de mi?, pero espera ¿por que me pide que tome su pureza sin avisarme?, ¿esta ocultandome algo?" Dijo issei pensativo.

"Listo, es hora de hacerlo" Dijo rias, issei la miraria pero estaba desnuda, al verlo se sonrojo muy fuerte.

"¿Que pasa issei?" Dijo rias a issei

"N-nada, es que nunca he visto nunca a una chica de mi edad desnuda frente a mi" Dijo issei

"Y eso que me lo iban a hacer en mi cumpleaños" Dijo issei con humor

Pero un circulo magico apareceria de nuevo, del circulo magico apareceria una mujer de pelo plateado, ojos del mismo color, vestida con un traje de sirvienta color azul.

"Al parecer he llegado tarde" Dijo la mujer

"Escucha, es mi cuerpo y mi pureza, puedo entregarlselo a quie me gusta" Dijo rias conlso ojso cerrados.

"Rias sama, no puedes mostrar su cuerpo a cualquiera, recuerda que usted es la heredera del clan gremory" Dijo la maid poniendole la camisa a rias.

"¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Dijo issei llamando la atencion de la maid.

"Mucho gusto me llamo grafya, es un gusto conocer al nuevo peon de rias sama" Dijo la maid como grafya

"Mucho gusto me llamo issei hyoudou, el peon de rias gremory" Dijo issei de manera educada.

"Fufu al parecer tiene modales, no como cierta persona" Dijo la maid dejando confundido a issei

"Grafya basta, issei perdón por lo que el alboroto que cause, debes estar confundido, hablaremos de eso en la mañana" Dijo rias paar ir con la maid, no sin antes de besarlo en la mejilla sonrojando a issei.

"Asi que es el poseído por el driver kuuga" Dijo grafya en su mente para luego retirarse junto con rias.

En la mañana

Camino a la escuela

Issei aun estaba a un confundido de lo que paso, el no se queitaba la cabeza de lo que le dijo la maid a issei al igual de lo que dijo ras a issei, muchas preguntas y dudas estaban en la cabeza.

"Aahh" Grito issei por el ligero dolor cabeza

"Issei san estas bien" Dijo asia

"Por favor asia, no me mires con esos ojos puros" Dijo mentalmente issei al recordar la noche de ayer.

"Oye, issei ¿seguro que estas bien?" Dijo basara

"S-s-si" Dijo issei con una sonrisa forzada.

"Por ahora, vamos al club" Dijo issei para luego asia y basara aceptando lo que dijo

En el club del ocultismo

En la entrada en el club del ocultismo estaba kiba mirando fijamente la puerta.

"Hola kiva" Dijo issei saludando a kiba, pero el aun seguia concentrado

"¿Que pasa?" Dijo basara preocupado

"Siento una presencia aqui" Dijo kiba serio.

En ese entoces todos estaban en posiciones de batalla, kiba abriria la puerta para ver a rias junto con una mejor de pelo plateado que issei reconocia bien.

"Oh, solo es grafya san" Dijo kiba calmandose

"Mucho gusto volverla a ver, grafya san" Dijo kiba haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Quien es ella?" Dijo basara confundido igual asia.

"Chicos, el se llama grafya, la sirvienta mas fiel de mi hermano" Dijo rias presentandola, pero lo que mas les impresiono que ella tenia un hermano, en nadie en toda la academia lo sabia.

"Presidenta, ¿tiene un hermano?" Dijo basara curioso.

"Asi es, pero es alguien como decirlo un poco siscon" Dijo rias avergonzada, al parecer tenia el tipo de hermano que le gustaba demasiado su hermano.

"Bien, rias sama, ¿no tenia algo que decir a sus siervos?" Dijo la maid seria, dejando confundidos a todos.

"La verdad es que yo" pero algo la interrumpiria, lo que la interrumpio era un circulo magico.

"Un circulo magico de la familia phoenix" Dijo kiva asombrado

Llamas se formarian en el circulo magico, dejando ver un hombre pelo rubio de ojos azules, con un traje rojo desabrochado al igual que su camisa blanca de abajo con pantalones del mismo color del traje y zapatos a juego.

"A cuanto tiempo, cual fue la ultima vez que visite el mundo humano" Dijo el hombre

"Mi querida rias, cuanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo el hombre acercandose a rias.

"Siervos de rias sama, les presento a raiser phoenix, el heredero del clan phoenix y prometido de rias sama" Dijo la maid sorprendiendo a todos

"EEEEHHHH" Gritaron sorprendidos issei y basara.

Despues

"Ahh el te de la sacerdotista del trueno,es tan agardablal" Dijo raiser, mientras tenia a su lado a rias.

"Se lo agradezco raiser sama" Dijo akeno con una voz fria al parecer no le gustaba la presencia de este

Mientras tanto, kiva estaba parado con una mirada seria, issei con una miarada igual de seria, basara tenia una mirada enojada y asia solo se sentia un poco asustada.

"Bien raiser, ¿que estas haciendo aqui?" Dijo rias seria

"Vine para llevarte al inframundo" Dijo raiser con arrogancia.

"No ire contigo, te lo he dicho muchas veces" Dijo rias seria

"Rias, yo se como te sientes, pero como sabes, la antigua guerra de las 3 facciones nos ha dejado al borde de la extincion, muchos demonios de sangre pura murieron al igual que los maous antiguos, asi que tu y yo y otros herederos de clanes somos los únicos que quedan de la antigua guerra" Explico raiser a rias, dejando impresionados a issei, basara y asia sobre el problema que pasa en el inframundo.

"Tienes razon, y por eso para mantener vivo al clan, debo encontrar un prometido" Dijo rias queriendo que no terminara comolos antiguos clanes que desaparecieron en la guerra.

"Entonces yo puedo" pero rias lo interrunpiria

"Pero no seras tu" Dijo rias

En ese estonces

"Entonces, no tengo otra opcion" Dijo raiser

"Te llevare al inframundo si eso siginifica quemar a tus siervos" Dijo raiser viendo rias fijamente

"OYE, TU DEJA A LA PRESIDENTA" Dijo basara furioso

"Tu, ¿quien eres?" Dijo raiser provocandolo.

"ME LLAMO BASARA HYOUDOU, EL PEON DE RIAS GREMORY" Dijo basara

"Ah, si claro" Dijo raiser sin darle importancia.

"Rias, no le contastes a tus siervos sobre mi" Dijo raisr

"Ellos no necesitan saberlo" Dijo rias molesta

"Tu mejor callate, un demonio reencarnado no debe meterse en esto" Dijo raiser con arrogancia.

"¡Oye!" Dijo basara enojado

"Asi pues tu eres un pollo frito" Dijo basara burlandose de raiser.

"OYE, RESPETA A TUS SUPERIORES" Dijo raiser enojado.

"A la unica que respeto es la presidenta" Djo basara

"Ja, tu solo eres un demonio de clase baja, que te da derecho de meterte" Dijo raiser

"Soy el peon de la presidenta" Dijo basara

"Bien, te voy a enseñar com un demonio como tu nunca conseguira" Dijo raiser para luego chasquear los dedos y para luego aparecer un circulo magico cubierto de llamas con el simbolo de la familia phoenix. Ahi aparecerion varias chicas de diferentes trajes

"Nos llamo raiser sama" Dijo una mujer de pelo morado

"Si, yubelluna" Dijo raiser para luego manosear a su reina.

"Hey, como puedes estar con otra mujer si esta comprometido con la presidenta" Dijo basara furioso

"No dejes que te provoque basara" Dijo issei tratando de calmarlo.

"No ya no resisto mas acabare con este tipo" Dijo basara paar invocar su guantelete.

"Ah que molesto, mira acabelo" Dijo raiser para llamar una chica de pelo azul con kimono equipada con un baculo

"Pelear con una chica, no es lo mio pero" Dijo mentalmente basara par ser interrunpido por un golpe en el abdomen por el baculo de la chica mandandolo a volar.

"Basara san" Gritaría asia preocupada.

Basara se levantaria pero la chica saltaría para acertarle otro golpe.

"Ehh" Dijo la chica impresionada por que alguien le agarro el brazo, era issei

"Hey no molestes a mi hermano" Dijo issei con picardia

"No me toques, nadie excepto raiser sama me toca" Dijo la chica para golpearlo con el pelo, Issei lo esquivaría y esta recibiría una patada en la mandibula mandándola a volar, dejando inpresionados a todos.

"Tu, ¡¿quien eres?!" Dijo raiser furioso

"Solo el segundo peon de la presidenta" Dijo issei con diversión

"Rias, dile a tu siervo que se detenga" Dijo raiser

"El solo estaba defendiendo a su hermano" Dijo rias

"Si tienes un problema, ven aqui" Dijo issei para invocar su sacred gear y raiser sus llamas.

"Issei san y raiser sama, les pido por favor que se detengan si no quieren que yo lo haga" Dijo la maid con una voz fria que estremeció a los 2.

"Ah, esta bien, ya que no quiero pelear con la reian mas fuerte del inframundo" Dijo raiser apagando sus llamas al igual issei.

"Bien, como rias sama no esta de acuerdo en casarse con raiser sama, el maou lucifer y la casa gremory a preparado un ratin game no oficial" Explico la maid

"¿Rating game?" Dijo issei confundido

"Un ratin game es un juego de clasificacion en donde los demonios de clase alta participan, en ese juego debes derrotar todas las piezas del jugador o derrotar al rey, el juego se basa de estrategia del jugador, el que tenga la mejor estrategia ganara" Explico grafya el juego de clasificación.

"Un juego donde se basa en la fuerza y la estrategia" Dijo basara mentalmente.

"Acepto usted el juego rias sama" Dijo la maid

"ACEPTO, CON TAL DE SALIR ESTE COMPROMISO" Dijo rias sin duda

"Igual acepto" Dijo raiser sin importancia

"Pero, ¿crees que ganaras con pocos siervos rias?" Dijo raiser

"SI" Dijo rias

"Bien te dare 10 dias para que tu y tu clan entrenen" Dijo raiser

Asi comenzo el ratin game para romper el compromiso de rias.

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (final de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostado con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda ...**

**(Se ve a basara pardo en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado) **

**Incluso a través de mis ojos abro o cierro**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras que al fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasajero justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreirle y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asia para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminado en el parque para luego encontrarse con un issei acostado en el parque) **

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo un rayo de alegría una vez que me diste**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer en el callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Se ve a issei despertando de su siesta par luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... ido al cielo azul**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara para luego mover la hacia arriba donde se ve el cielo azul)**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 7: Los 10 dias de entrenamiento

Despues de terminar la conversación que tuvimos en el club del ocultismo, basara estaba acostado, con una mirada enojada.

"Eres débil" Esa pálabra estaba en su mente.

"GHH, si solo solo fuera más fuerte, pero no pude tener un rasguño porque su sierva se interpuso en su camino y lo peor me derroto como si nada" Dijo basara apretando los puños.

"He sido humillado en frente de la presidenta, no te lo perdonare raiser" Dijo basara enojado para después levantarse.

"El grupo gremory solo tiene 10 días para entrenar, le pediré a kiva que me enseñe algo de esgrima, akeno san algo de entrenamiento mágico y koneko san sobre el boxeo" Dijo basara para después ir al baño.

* * *

**Apertura del jinete de kamen Kuuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(Kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba a un lado suyo estaba su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaban luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él representa el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra 2 chicas con motosierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaria entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaria arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(Kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver a raiser, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairaorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros más enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(Kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

En una montaña cerca de la ciudad.

"Agghh, esto pesa bastante" Dijo issei cansado

"Opino lo mismo" Dijo basara igual de cansado

En la mañana estos estaban caminando en una montaña de camino a la casa de verano de rías, los 2 castaños estaban cargando mochilas pesadas.

"Permiso voy a pasar" Dijo kiva con na mochila igual de pesada con una bolsa en su mano pero este no estaba cansado.

"Permiso" Dijo koneko con una mochila mucho más grande.

"No me ganaran" Dijo basara entusiasmado para luego correr pasando a kiba y koneko.

"En serio eres muy entusiasta" Dijo issei con una cara pocker

En la casa de rias

"WOW, ES UNA LINDA CASA, PRESIDENTA" Dijo basara impresionado de la casa

"Gracias, le pide a mi familia que compre esta parte del territorio" Dijo rias

"EN SERIO, DEBE SER RICA" Dijo issei

"No es para tanto" Dijo rias

"Bien empaquetado sus cosas, bañasen y descansen, por qué mañana será un día muy largo" Dijo rias a su clan

"SI" Dijeron todos los miembros

Al día siguiente

Al día siguiente

Los demás miembros del club del ocultismo estaban afuera mientras que rias estaba dicinedo cada quien, quien debe hacer su parte del entrenamiento.

"Kiba, necesito que entrenes mas tu fuerza al igual que tu resistencia al igual que tu debes enseñar esgrima a issei y basara" Dijo rias a kiba

"Si, presidenta" Dijo kiba

"Koneko, necesito que entrenes mas tu fuerza, al igual que enseñes a basar a issei el boxeo" Dijo rias a koneko para luego asentir

"Akeno, tu te encargaras del entrenamiento mágico" Dijo rias a akeno

"Esta bien, presidenta" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa.

"Tu basara, tu eres nuestro mas poderoso como, debes entrenar mas tu resistencia, fuerza y magia para estar a la par con todos, te dare consejos de como utilizar el equipo impulsado" Dijo rias a basara

"Si, presidenta, por cierto" Dijo basraa a rias pero esta lo interrumpiria

"Por ultimo issei" Dijo rias para mirarlo y ver que ¿no estaba?

"Que, ¿dónde esta issei?" Dijo rias alterada, viendo a todos lados

"Sobre eso te queria hablar, presidenta" Dijo basara llamando a rias

"Issei, se fue por la mañana" Dijo basara soprendiendo a todos creyendo a que los habia abandonado, "Pero dejo una nota" Dijo basara para sacar una nota de su bolsillo y se la entregaría a rias

Rias la leeria.

_"Me fui entrenar a las montañas, tal ves tarde 5 dias, perdon por si los asuste"_ Decia la carta escrita

Rias suspiria y llamaria a todos, "Chicos, issei no estara aqui con nosotros por que se fue entrenar a las montañas" Dijo rias

"Vaya vaya, issei" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

"Bueno, es muy típico de issei" Dijo kiba con una sonrisa forzada

"Senpai, en serio" Dijo koneko con su típica mirada

"Perdon, si es asi" Dijo basara

"Bueno, despues de todo el no se fue" Dijo asia calmando a todos.

"Bueno, chicos, como issei no esta con nosotros, haremos el entrenamiento sin el" Dijo rias a su clan

"Si" Dijero todos

"Issei, ¿que estas planeando?" Dijo rias en su mente mirando al cielo.

En otro lugar

Issei estaba caminando en una montaña, su objetivo ira hasta la cima, era para entrenar mas su resistencia y fuerza.

"Ahha, que cansancio, hacia tiempo que no escalaba una montaña" Dijo issei con noxtalgia.

"Si quiero ser mas fuerte, debo conseguir mas resistencia y mas fuerza" Dijo issei en su mente.

"Pero es demasiado alto para que yo la suba, debe verdad tardare 5 dias, ¿como le hago para subir hacia la cima?" Dijo issei en su mente, para luego observar l montaña, y ver lo que parecía ser...

"Un extremo para escalar una montaña" Dijo issei sorprendido.

"Al parecer llegare mas temprano" Dijo issei con una sonrisa para luego agarrar el extremo y escalar.

Issei estaba escalando en paz pero en dificultad, le era un poco imposible subir ya que ni habai casi rocas para escalar y algunas estaban mucho mas lejos.

"Aghh" Dijo issei con dificultad mientras escalaba la montaña y alcanzaba algunos extremos.

"Si tan solo tuviera al menos mas rapidez y saltaria mas alto, tal vez escalaría esta montaña sin dificultad" Dijo issei en su mente.

Pero de pronto...

"Pero que..." Dijp issei con un dolor de cabeza extremo, en su cabeza aparecieron imágenes de kuuga transformarse en su armadura pero era de color azul en vez de rojo.

Issei por el dolor caeria pero el agarraria una roca con dificultad y un poco dolor sentiría en su mano.

"Aghhh, ¿que demonios era eso?" Dijo issei en su mente con dolor

de repente la roca que agarro se caeria en esconbros, haciendo que issei cayera

"AAAAHHHH" Grito issei a todo volumen.

El estaba cayendo mientras que el mundo a su alrededor se pondría en cámara lenta, el se preguntaba.

"¿Moriré aquí?, si es asi quiero al menos quiero estar en la cima de la montaña" Dijo issei en su mente mientras tenia su mano hacia arriba

De repente una luz azul aparecería en issei, era su driver pero este tenia la gema de color azul en vez de la roja.

"¿Pero que?" Dijo issei en su mente paar luego caer al suelo sin ningun rasguño.

"¡¿Como es posible?!, mi armadura se a puesto de color azul?!"

Issei se veria viendo que su armadura cambio de color.

"Es igual que la imagen que vi en mi mente" Dijo issei impresionado de ver una nueva forma.

"Espera, segun vi en las iamgenes que vi, el kuuga saltaba muy alto, voy a probarlo" Dijo issei

Issei saltaria para su sorpresa, "INCREIBLE, PUEDO SALTAR MAS ALTO" Dijo issei en su mente.

Saltaria una y otra vez hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña y contemplaría el gran paisaje frente a el.

"Genial" Dijo issei impresionado de la vista

"Pero que puedo hacer en esta forma, ademas de saltar" Dijo issei en su mente, de repenet una imagen en el apareceria en su mete,era el kuuga azul con una vara de bambu pero lo que mas le impresiono es que lo transformo en un bastón de color dorado con orbes azules en las partes superiores.

"Puedo hacer un arma, pero en este lugar no hay nada que pueda usar como un baston" Dijo issei mirando a su alrededor, que no habia nada que pudiera urtilizar como arma.

Piensa issei piensa" Dijo issei pensando en como utilizar algo como arma, en ese momento se el ocurrio una idea.

"ESO ES" Dijo issei golpeando con su mano derecha a su mano izquierda.

Luego issei se concentro y de pronto apareció un circulo magico al frente suyo.

"Que bien que le pedi a akeno san que me enseñare como un poco sobre la magia" Dijo issei recordando un poco el entrenamiento de akeno, ella era un poco traviesa, ya que le lanzaba rayos o le lanzaba a agua.

Issei metería su mano en el circulo magico y de pronto una vara de magica girl apareceria en su mano.

"Voy a ver si funciona" Dijo issei concentrandose y recordando la imagen de su mente

"Concentrate, concentrate" Dijo issei la misma palabra en su mente, para luego abrir los ojos

"Sorprendente lo hice" Dijo issei mirando al baston que antes era una vara de magica girl pero ahora el baston que estaba en al imagen que vio

"Bueno, es hora de entrenar" Dijo issei para luego voltear su baston, "al parecer era muy buena idea entrenar aqui".

En la noche

Rias y su clan estaban comiendo después de entrenar.

"El entrenamiento fue un poco duro" Dijo basara cansado

"Va ser mas duro" Dijo rias a basara

"Ya lo se" Dijo basara

"Bien, coman despues de todo deben consumir muchas calorías para mañana" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

"Esta delicioso, seras una gran esposa, akeno san" Dijo basara sonrojando a akeno.

"No es para tanto basara" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

"Bien chicos, coman y descansen por que el entrenamiento sera mas duro" Dijo rias a su clan

"ENTENDIDO" Dijeron todos

"Me pregunto si issei esta bien?" Dijo rias preocupada

A la mañana siguiente

**Entrenamiento de kiba**

Basara y kiba estaban practicando con espadas de madera, este tendria dificultades para darle un golpe al caballero gremory.

"La velocidad de un caballero es rapida" Dijo basara en su mente

"AAAHH" Grito para darle una estocada pero kiba desaparecería

"Donde esta" Dijo basara mirando a su alrededor, loq ue no se dio cuenta es que kiba estaba detrás suyo listo para acertarle un golpe

zap, se escucaria el ruido de un golpe,golpeando a basara.

"Tienes que ampliar tu campo visual y ver también a tu rival y a tus alrededores, si no lo haces seras blanco facil" Dijo kiva serio a basara

"Ahora comencemos otra vez" Dijo kiba preparándose

**Entrenamiento de akeno**

Basara y asia estaban adentro de la casa mientras que akeno los estaba instruyendo.

"La magia consiste en la materialización de una imagen mental, si es algo en que ustedes se especialicen o que imaginen muy constantemente, es posible que puedan materializar mas rápido" Explico akeno acerca de la magia

"Primero concentren toda la energia magica de su cuerpo, para fluirlo en un solo lugar" explico akeno a basara y asia.

Basara concentraría toda la energia de su cuerpo, pero el no podia.

"No, el pode magico se reune haciendolo fluir a partir del aura que rodea el cuerpo" Djo akeno a basara

"Lo hice" Dijo asia sorprendida, ella traia en sus manos una bola pequeña de energia verde en sus manos.

"Sorprendente asia san" Dijo akeno a asia

"UUUGGHH, CONCÉNTRATE CONCÉNTRATE" Dijo basara en su mente

"Lo hice" Dijo basara en su mente y de la nada salia una bola pequeña de verde esmeralda pero muy pequeña

"Bien hecho basara kun" Dijo akeno a basara

**Entrenamiento**** de koneko**

Basara estaría con koneko, estarían entrenando, basara estaría practicando boxeo con koneko, estaría esquivando cada golpe de la chica. pero recibiría un puño de parte de koneko.

"Los golpes deben apuntar a la linea centra del cuerpo, ser precisos y penetrantes" Dijo koneko

"Otra vez" Dijo koneko de manera fria

**Entrenamiento de rias**

"Ahora camina hacia la montaña" Dijo rias a basara, este caminaría pero tendría una gran roca mientras que rias estaba sentada en la roca.

"Ahora haz 200 sentadillas,100 flexiones y corre hasta la casa" Dijo rias a basara que estaba cansado

"VALE" Dijo basara

"¿COMO ESTARÁ ISSEI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?" Dijo basara en su mente.

En las montañas

Issei estaba en su nueva forma, entrenando con el bastón creado a partir de su nueva forma, bajo los rayos del sol.

"Ah ah, esto es agotador" Dijo issei cansado para luego tirarse al suelo y regresar a su forma civil

"Que bien que traje algo de comida sino estaría con hambre y no me concentraría" Dijo issei acostado bajo los rayos del sol.

"Puedo saltar muy alto gracias a mi nueva forma y crear un arma, pero necesito una habilidad para no estar acorralado cuando mi enemigo sea veloz o sea invisible o vuele" Dijo issei en su mente, de pronto..

"Pero que..." Dijo issei mientras que un dolor de cabeza se producía en su mente, ahora habia una nueva imagen en su cabeza, viendo a kuuga pero este era de otro color era de verde oscuro y traia una extraña arma en su mano.

"¡Una nueva forma!" Dijo issei sorprendido de ver la imagen en su mente.

"Pero, ¿como la invoco?" Dijo issei en su mente, de repente..

"Concéntrate" Dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz femenina tranquila

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Dijo issei mirando a su alrededor, viendo que no habia nadie.

"Que raro, ¿que habrá sido esa voz?" Dijo issei en su mente par luego cerrar sus ojos

"Bien, concéntrate, solo escucha el ruido de afuera, de los bosques y de los pájaros, concentrare" Dijo issei para luego relajarse y concentrarse.

De pronto una luz de color verde oscuro estaria alrededor de issei.

"Genial" Dijo issei mirando su nueva forma que era de verde oscuro en vez de rojo.

"Puedo oir todo" Dijo issei oyendo todo a su alrededor, el ruido de los insectos del bosque y de los pájaros volando hacia arriba. Cualquiera se molestaría pero para issei era algo genial, oir todo a su alrededor.

"Ahora como puedo invocar el arma de la imagen" Se preguntaba issei en su mente, de pronto otra imagen aparecería en su cabeza, viendo a kuuga en su nueva forma, que estaba recogiendo una ballesta y de pronto se convirtió en una extraña arma.

"Bien, intentemos lo" Dijo issei en su mente para luego formar un circulo mágico y sacar la vieja pistola que recibió de su cliente.

"Ahora" Dijo issei para luego apuntar y de pronto se formo la extraña arma, esta era una pistola con bordes dorados al centro, el amngo era como el de un arpon o balllesta con una gema verde al centro del mango rodeándola de negro.

"Bien es hora de comenzar mi entrenamiento" Dijo issei para comenzar jalar el gatillo.

Al dia siguiente

Basara y kiba estaban entrenando espadas pero basara bloquearia el ataque de suerte.

"Tengo suerte de bloquearlo" Dijo basara en su mente

"Ahora basara invoco tu boosted sacerd gear" Dijo rias junto con asia, akeno y koneko.

"BIEN" Dijo basara paar invocar su guantelete.

"EXPLOSION" Diria un voz dentro del sacred gear.

"Ahora intenta pelear con kiba en ese estado" Dijo rias

Kiba desapareceria de la vista de basara para luego golpearlo con su espada de madera pero basara lo bloquearía con su brazo izquierdo, despues golpearia a kiba pero este lo bloquearia con su espada pero...

"¿Como?" Dij kiba impresionado pero este desapareceria para luego golpearlo con la punta de su espada de madera.

"AGHH" Grito de dolor basara al recibir el golpe en la cabeza, pero le asestaria un golpe.

"Ahoar basara, intenta hacer un ataque magico" Dijo rias

"Solo puedo hacer una pequeña bola de energia, pero lo intentare" Dijo basara para lanzarla

De pronto..

"EEEHHH" Dijo basara viendo lo que provoco, lo que vio fue el paisaje que estaba destruido al igual que la montaña que estaba

"Lo vez basara, ese ataque era de un demonio de clase alta, cualquier demonio de clase baja se convirtiera en cenizas" ijo rias a basara

"Y dijistes que eras el mas debil de todos, pero cuando usas el guante estas a otro nivel, ya que consiste en potenciar el poder, pero tienes que tener en cuenta el imite es limitado y que cuando te mueves con ese aumento, consumes mucha fuerza fisica, tienes que pensar antes de actuar" Dijo rias a basara la función del guante.

"Kiba, ¿que opinas?" Dijo rias

"Relmente no esperaba que el ataque de basara kun fuera tan grande, yo puse poder demoniaco en la espada pero esta se rompio, asi que fue impresionante" Dijo kiba

"Realmente eres fuerte"

"Bien hecho

"Excelente fufufu

"Buena esa"

Comentarios de parte de todos hablaban acerca del gran poder de basara, el estaba feliz de no ser débil, nadie interrumpiría su momento pero...

"Bien hecho basara" Se oiria una voz conocida para todos, al ver a atrás veían a issei con una sonrisa pero este estaba sin camisa.

"ISSEI" Dijeron todos

"Regrese mas de los esperado" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Volvi al fin, pero el camino fue duro" Dijo issei sentado

"Regresas al fin, ¿como estuvo tu entrenamiento en la montaña?" Dijo rias

"Bien" Dijo issei con simpleza

"¡¿No digas eso como si fuera algo simple, tu te fuiste sin avisarme, estas todo sucio y cubierto con heridas, y ahora estas aqui como si nada?!" Grito rias a issei.

"Por favor no digas eso, yo me hice mas fuerte" Dijo issei.

"En serio, pues demuéstralo mañana" Dijo rias para irse

"OK" Dijo isse

Al dia siguiente

Issei estaba afuera, no sin antes de limpiarse y comer, por supuesto cambiarse de ropa.

"Bien issei, pelea con kiba" Dijo rias a issei

Kiba cogería una espada de madera y issei cogería un baston de madera dejando confundido a kiva y rias.

"¿No usaras una espada?" Dijo kiba confundido

"No, prefiero luchar asi" Dijo issei preparándose

"Muy bien" Dijo kiba con una sonrisa

Kiba desaparecería de la vista de issei, pero issei no se moveria mas bien el estaba con los ojos cerrados, "¿Que hace?" Dijo kiba confundido, pero de la nada issei golpearía con el bastón donde estaba kiba, "¿Como?" Dijo kiba impresionado

Este retrocedería y se alejaría de issei, rias estaba impresionada de que kiba retrocediera, ellos estaban mirando fijamente, ninguno se movía dejando el ambiente tenso.

"Issei kun pudo golpearme sin problemas, debo tener cuidado" Dijo kiba en su mente pero..

Issei golpearía en el abdomen de kiba pero este lo bloquearía, issei estaba dando mucho golpes con el bastón a kiba el no lo dejaba pensar.

"Issei kun es bueno con el baston, pero..." Dijo kiba para desaparecer de la vista de issei

"Debes estar alerta a todos lados" Dijo kiba para golpearlo en la nuca pero

Issei se diaria cuenta de eso y le daría una estocada. ahora kiba tenia su espada de madera apuntando a la nuca de issei mientras que issei tenia la punta de su bastón apuntando al hombro de kiba

"Deténganse" Dijo rias a los 2

"Bien kiba, ¿que te pareció?"

"Realmente no me esperaba que issei kun tuviera habilidad con el bastón,mas aun cuando me golpeo en la posición donde estaba" Dijo kiba con una sonrisa

"Tienes muy buena destreza y muy buen campo visual" Dijo kiba

Ahora vamos con akeno" Dijo rias para ir con issei

"Hola issei kun" Dijo akeno

"Hola akeno san" Dijo issei

"Bien akeno quiero que entrenes a issei en poder mágico" Dijo rias a issei

"Ok, presidenta" Dijo akeno

Issei se estaba concentrando su aura para luego reunirla en su mano derecha, lo que vio akeno era una gran esfera mágica en su mano.

"Impresionante issei kun, realmente nuestro entrenamiento privado dio frutos" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

"No es nada akeno san, si no fuera por ti realmente no lo habia hecho" Dijo issei con una sonrisa sonrojando a akeno.

"Bien, issei kun, tu como sabes te enseñado a hacer círculos magicos pero pequeños, no puedes tele transportarte y transportar objetos a cualquier lugar" Dijo akeno a issei.

"Lo que te enseñare sera como usar tu poder mágico" Dijo akeno

"Como tu sabes, el poder magico consiste en la imagen mental, si es algo que te especializas o que imaginas mas a menudo podrás materializar lo en seguida" Dijo akeno explicándole.

"¿Algo me especializo? soy bueno con le estudio y a veces en la pelea, yo pienso a menudo a decade al igual que sus habilidades" Dijo issei pensativo

"Eso es" Dijo issei

"Concéntrate piensa, en una habilidad de decade, pero cual, ¿la habilidad de volverte invisible o la de multiplicarse?" Dijo issei imaginado todas las habilidades de decade.

"Ah demasiado dificil" Dijo issei pero su mente se enfoco en la habilidad de multiplicarse.

"ISSEI KUN" Dijo akeno impresionada, issei abrio los ojos viendo akeno impresionado, miro donde sus ojos estaban mirando y lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Era el mismo.

"COMO HAY 2 ISSEI" Dijo akeno perpleja.

El issei que estaba del issei impresionado estaba con una sin expresión, issei la miraría, "tal ves sea por pensar en la habilidad de multiplicar de decade" Dijo issei pensativo.

"Impresionante no fantastico issei kun, has hecho un clon tuyo con poder magico" Dijo akeno impresionada.

"NICE" Dijo issei con el pulgar hacia arriba

Después de la demostración de poder mágico, issei se dirigia al lugar donde estaba koneko para entrenar algo de pelea.

Koneko estaría comiendo para luego ver a issei.

"Hola issei senpai, ¿estas listo para el entrenamiento?" Dijo koneko

"Si, koneko chan" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Bien, pero tengo que advertirte que no voy a ser cariñosa contigo" Dijo koneko con una mirada fria

Koneko e issei estaban dándose varios golpes pero cada ves que daban uno ellos los esquivaban sin ningún problema.

"Issei senpai, estate quieto" Dijo koneko

"Nunca" Dijo issei para esquivar un golpe y dar una patada pero koneko retrocedería.

"Issei senpai se concentra demasiado en golpear a su oponente, por supuesto el dirige sus ataques a su objetivo en forma central, e incluso son fuertes" Dijo koneko analizando a issei.

"Esto sera un problema" Dijo koneko para dirigirse

"Es inútil"a Dijo issei pero esta se voltearía para luego golpearlo en la nuca, "Lo siento sempai , me obligaste a usar toda mi fuerza" Dijo koneko pensativa mente, pero..

"Que ingenua" Dijo issei dándole un codazo en la cabeza, para luego agarrarlo del brazo y lanzaría al árbol mas cercano.

"AGGH" Dijo koneko al chocar del árbol

"AH, se siente bien pelear, ¿lo hacemos de nuevo koneko?" Dijo issei acercándose a koneko.

"Nunca, issei sempai" Dijo koneko molesta.

"Oh vamos tu dijistes que no ibas a ser tan suave" Dijo issei

"Pero, ¿era necesario ser tan rudo?" Dijo koneko para irse

"Pues perdon" Grito issei a koneko

En la noche

"ESTA DELICIOSO" Grito issei con ojos llorosos al comer la comida

"Que bien que te guste issei kun" Dijo akeno

"En serio, creo que me estoy enamorando no se porque" Dijo issei con una sonrisa, todos se estaban impresionados, uno escupieron su comida al comentario bomba de issei.

"Vaya vaya issei no digas eso, ¿acaso me estas declarando de manera indirecta?" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa y sonrojada

"Perdón akeno san" Dijo issei disculpándose por mal pensarla.

"No te preocupes issei kun" Dijo akeno sonriendo.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que basara lo estab mirando con un expresion enojada y rias estaba igual.

En la noche

"Bien, gracias al entrenamiento en la montaña que hice, me hice mucho mas fuerte, kiba me dijo que tengo muy buena destreza, akeno san dijo que tengo buen poder magico y koneko dijo que soy bueno en la pelea, y basara pudo aprender a utilizar su sacred gear" Dijo issei pensando.

Issei bajaria para ir afuera refrescarse, pero se encontraria a rias con una pijama y con lentes que le hacían ver mas intelectual.

"Oh issei" Dijo rias a issei

"Hola presidenta, ¿problemas de la vista?" Dijo issei a rias

"No, me los pongo por me gustan y también para leer" Dijo rias

"¿Estas planeando estrategias?" Dijo issei al mirar libros abiertos en el mesa

"Los leo para relajarme un poco" Dijo rias

"¿Relajarte?" Dijo issei confundido

"Por que nos enfrentamos a un phoenix" Dijo rias

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿su apellido no es de la bestia sagrada?" Dijo issei pensativo.

"No es una coincidencia, nos estamos enfrentando a uno" Dijo rias a issei paar explicarle

"Como tu sabes, el fenix es una bestia sagrada cubierta de un fuego que nunca se apaga, el gobernaba las llamas, sus lagrimas curaban cualquier herida y su sangre le otorgaba la inmortalidad, sin embargo habia otro fenix y ese era el clan phoenix de los 72 pilares" Explico rias a issei

"Entonces, ¿son los mas fuertes?" Dijo issei

"Si, la fuerza de raiser a sido notable por muchos, el ha participado 10 veces, el ha ganado 8 vece pedido, los 2 lo ha perdido a propósito por la amistad que tenia a los 2 clanes" Dijo rias mostrando le los documentos a issei.

"La fuerza del clan phoenix a sido muy notable por los demonios, su poder es de la clase mas alta, hasta incluso muchos le temen por su habilidad inmortal"

"Inmortalidad y poder elemental del fuego, son habilidades muy problemáticas" Dijo issei mirando el documento

"¿Hay algun modo de derrotarlo?" Dijo issei a rias con dudas

"Hay 2 modos" Dijo rias a issei sorprendiéndolo

"El primero es con un poder aplastante o derrotarlo tantas veces" Dijo rias los 2 modos de derrotar a raiser.

"Por supuesto el primero tiene que ser un poder de clase divina o tener resistencia hasta que su espíritu y fuerza decaigan"

"Ambas suenan demasiado difíciles, pero tenemos que intentarlo" Dijo issei a rias

"Asi es" Dijo rias

"Por cierto presidenta, hay algo que te quiero preguntar" Dijo issei a rias

"¿Que es?" Dijo rias

"¿Por que odia tanto a raiser? o ¿porque se niega a casarse con el?" Dijo issei a rias pero esta respondió

"Por que soy una gremory" Dijo rias a issei que este estaba confundido

"Todo el inframundo me ve como rias gremory, heredera del clan y princesa de la ruina y demonio de clase alta, aqui en el mundo humano puedo actuar como una chica sin importar mi clase, me gusta esta vida y no quiero dejarla" Dijo rias preocupada

"Mi sueño es poder estar junto a las personas que amo que me quieran por ser rias, pero raiser me quiere como rias gremory" Dijo rias con la cara agachada

"Pues a mi me gusta como es, presidenta" Dijo issei trayendo la atencion de rias, "No se tanto del clan gremory y de lo que ocurre en el inframundo, pero rias la presidenta para mi siempre es la mejor y la respeto tanto, si te hubiera conocido de otro modo, yo sin dudarlo te invitaría a salir" Dijo issei con una sonrisa cariñosa haciendo sonrojarla

"B-bueno, q-que b-bien" Dijo rias sacando una coherencia pero su mente daba vueltas por el comentario de issei

"¿Dije algo raro?" Dijo issei preocupada

Asi fue el momento de issei y rias, un poco romántico y cómico y a la vez serio pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que cierto castaño veía la escena con celos.

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (final de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostado con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda ...**

**(Se ve a basara pardo en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado) **

**Incluso a través de mis ojos abro o cierro**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras que al fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasajero justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreirle y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asia para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminado en el parque para luego encontrarse con un issei acostado en el parque) **

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo un rayo de alegría una vez que me diste**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer en el callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Se ve a issei despertando de su siesta par luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... ido al cielo azul**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara para luego moverse la hacia arriba donde se ve el cielo azul)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 8: Que comience el juego ratin**

5 dias ha pasado de que rias y su clan entrenaron, ellos terminaron su entrenamiento y en 10 dias se volvieron mas fuertes, en especial basara e issei, todo el clan gremory iria ahora a sus hogares para prepararse. Issei y basara irian en la mañana a su casa para prepararnos física y mentalmente.

En la noche

Basara estaba vistiendo su uniforme de la academia, segun dijo rias, que usarian la ropa que mas les gusta para el ratin game, basara estaba completamente vestido, el sonido de la puerta tocar lo llamaria, al entrar, era asia vestida de la misma ropa que la conocio por primera vez, su traje de monja.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo ?, Basara san" Dijo asia nerviosa.

"Si, asia" Dijo basara

"Me siento nerviosa por la terrible batalla que nos espera, se que esto es para la presidenta se libere de su compromiso, pero ver pelear a todos nuestros amigos me pone nerviosa y asustas" Dijo asia con nervios y miedo

"No te preocupes, yo te protegere de cualquiera que te intente a atacar, y ademas no estas sola, estan issei, yo, tu, la presidenta, akeno san, kiba y koneko" Dijo basara acariciando el pelo de asia para calmarla

"Jeje, como pense si me quedo a tu lado no tengo miedo de nada" Dijo asia con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, si es asi esta bien" Dijo basara nervioso

En el club del ocultismo

Podemos a todo el clan gremory preparandose para el juego ratin, rias estaba pensativa, akeno estaba igual de pensativa, kiba se ppndria unos protectores en los brazos y koneko comeria una galleta mientras que esta tenia guantes para pelea.

Issei miraria todos, "Presidenta, no vendra el otro alfil" Dijo issei y todos apartarían sus miradas.

"Me temo que el otro alfil no participara, esa conversación será para otro momento" Dijo rias con una mirada preocupada

De repente, un circo mágico rojo respondió y de heno salía grayfia, "Quedan 10 minutos para el juego de ratin, espero que esten preparados, sobre todo ustes rias sama" Dijo la maid seria.

"Me puse contacto con el maou lucifer y la casa gremory para que vean el ratin game" Dijo la maid

"Ah, asi que oni sama y mi familia veran el juego ratin" Dijo rias un poco preocupada.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién es el maou lucifer?" Dijo issei dudoso al igual que basara

"El maou lucifer es el hermano mayor de la presidenta" Dijo kiba al dudoso issei

"¡¿QUÉ EL MAOU LUCIFER ES EL HERMANO ALCALDE DE LA PRESIDENTA ?!" Dijo basara sorprendido.

"Interesante, el maou lucifer vera el ratin game en vivo, esta será mi oportunidad para subir de rango, le mostrare que tan fuerte soy" Dijo issei entusiasmado dejó confundidos a todos.

10 minutos despues

"Bien, es hora de iniciar el juego de ratin" Dijo grayfia para que un círculo mágico situado debajo del clan y eneviarlos a la dimensión alternativa.

"Bien, no perdere" Dijeron basara e issei en su mente

* * *

**Apertura del jinete de kamen Kuuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de kuuga bañado de sangre**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(Kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba a un lado suyo estaba su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaban luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él representa el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra 2 chicas con motosierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaria entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaria arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(Kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver a raiser, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairaorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros más enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(Kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

Dimensión alterna

Podemos ver todo el club del ocultismo en la sala del club o eso era.

"¿Como ?, es la sala del club del ocultismo, acaso Fallo algo" Dijo issei confuso

"No, esto es una réplica del club, estamos en la dimensión artificial" Dijo rias

"En serio, es impresionante, la sala, los muebles y el peluche de Asia son demasiados idénticos" Dijo basara analizando toda la sala.

"Asi es, mira afuera" Dijo rias y basara e issei mirarían afuera, y lo que vieron lo dejo impactado.

Era una réplica exacta de la academia kuo, las canchas, la escuela, las bodegas, el gimnasio todo era igual, lo único diferente era el cielo era de morado oscuro.

"En serio, el poder de los demonios es soroprendente" Dijo escribió con una sonrisa impresa y apunto de salir de la ventana pero basara lo detendria.

_"Señora y señores, soy grayfia, sirvienta del maou lucifer y de la mansion gremory, sere la anunciadora del ratin game, ambos equipos estan en sus respectivas bases. La base de rias sama se encuentra en el edificio antiguo de la academia kuo. La base de raiser sama se encuentra en el nuevo edificio, justo en el salón del consejo estudiantil, los peones para promoverse deberan ir a territorio enemigo, el maou lucifer estara al pendiente del combate de las 2 familias participantes, el campo sera reconocido en la academia donde asiste rias sama como ventaja "_ Dijo la voz de graifya.

"Bueno, ponte este comunicador en tu oido" Dijo akeno entregeando a cada quien un audífono

"Es para poder comunicarnos" Dijo rias

**"Me oyen"** Dijo la voz de rias y todos asintieron

_"Llego la hora de que inicie, la derrotara se definirá cuando todas las piezas sean derrotadas o el rey es derrotado, el tiempo límite será hasta el amanecer en el mundo humano"_ Dijo graifya anunciando

_"INICIE EL JUEGO"_

"Bueno es hora de planear la estrategia, como podemos derrotar a los peones de raiser" Dijo rias pensativa.

"Seria un gran problema si se promueve a la reina" Dijo akeno a su rey.

"Bueno, es cierto, pero el escenario es nuestra escuela primaria, kiba" Dijo rias a su caballero.

"El bosque rodea nuestra base, es algo que no tenemos que preocuparnos, la base del elevador esta en el nuevo edificio, donde se encuentra la sala del consejo estudiantil, el jardín del frente queda descubierto desde esa posición, así que no debes tener un problema pero sera peligroso y arrriesgado "Explico kiba a su rey

"¿Entonces nuestra única opción es entrar al por detras del gimnasio?" Dijo kiba

"Nuestro oponente ya habra pensado ene es posibilidad y colocara guardias, que creo que son 3 caballeros y 4 peones" Dijo rias analitica

"Presidenta, ¿por qué no tomar antes el gimnasio de las cercanías del antiguo edificio" Dijo kiba confuso

"Ya pense en eso, pero me pregunto si nuestro oponente habra concentrado su golpe en fuerza destructiva enviando la torre" Dijo rias

"Suena algo razonable" Dijo basara, "pero, ¿qué hay de las fuerzas de nuestro rival?" Dijo basara confundido

"Raiser nunca enviará a su pieza mas fuerte, el solo le gusta sacrificar sus peones para debilitar un poco y dejar que la mas fuerte haga el trabajo" Dijo rias

"Hasta ahora nuestra fuerza esta un poco a la par con los siervos de raiser, pero el problema sera raiser y su reina, ya que son fuertes" Dijo rias preocupada

"pero tu basara e issei son igual de fuertes, basara tu sacred te permite aumentar mas tu fuerza y tu issei te transformas en otra formas, pero hay un límite, basara no puedes poner tanto aumentar a tu cuerpo por la presion y tu issei si aun no sabes como usar tus poderes "Dijo rias

"Bueno, kiba y koneko vayan a poner trampas alrededor del bosque y akeno pon un espejismo en el bosque" Dijo rias ordenando a sus siervos

Minutos despues

**"Los preparativos están listos, presidenta"** Diria la voz de kiba en el audifono

**"Bien hecho kiba"** Dijo rias

**"issei y koneko, cuando entren al gimnasio no podran evitar el combate asi que les pido que este en posicion de suma importania, les pido que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de las letras"** Dijo rias

**"Kiba y basara, defiendan la base, en especial tu basara, tu fuerza nos llevara a la victoria"** Dijo rias.

**"Akeno, quédate ahi y espera mis órdenes"** Dijo rias a akeno

"Entendido"

"Ok, presidenta"

"Entendido, presidenta"

"Si, presidenta"

"Bien, mis adorados siervos, nuestro oponente es Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta con un futuro prometedor, vamos hacia la victoria" Djo rias a todos su clan

"ENTENDIDO" Dijeron todos

"Bien, nos adenlantamos" Dijo kiba

"Nosotros nos iremos" Dijo issei

Issei y koneko irian al ginmasio como lo ordeno rias en su estrategia, "A pesar de ser una réplica, es demasiado parecida" Dijo issei.

"Hay señales de enemigos" Dijo koneko en alerta.

En el gimnasio aparecerían 1 chica pelinegra vestido con un traje chino y 2 niñas gemelas de pelo verde y 1 chica de pelo azul con un baculo.

"Sabemos que se ocultan hay siervos gremory" Dijo la chica de traje chino

"Una torre y 3 peones, issei sempai encargate de las peones, yo me encargare de la torre" Dijo koneko en posocion de batalla

"Ok, koneko chan" Dijo issei con una sonrisa e invocando su driver

"HENSHIN" dijo issei para invocar su armadura frente a las peones.

Asi que seras nuestro oponente "Dijeron las gemelas para luego encencer sus moto sierras," Te descuartizaremos "Dijoeron las gemelas alegres

"Las niñas no deben llevar armas peligrosas, bueno despues de todo es el inframundo" Dijo issei pensativo para luego esquivar un golpe de la chica del baculo

Las gemelas irlandesas por issei intentando cortarlo, pero era inutil, issei esquivaba cada corte sin ningun problema para luego dar un puñetazo en el abdomen en la chica gemela que estaba apunto de cortarlo y apartaría a una un lado.

"Hola nel, por que dejas que te golpee" Dijo la otra gemela molesta.

"Me descuide un poco" Dijo la otra gemela

Issei y la chica del baculo combatian, issei esquivaria cada golpe de la peli azul, pero esta recibiria un golpe en la cara de parte de issei y se apartaria, una de las gemelas intentaria cortarlo pero recibiria una patada detras mandola a volar.

"Quedate quedate quieto" Dijo molesta la otra gemela

"No puedo atravezar su defensa" Dijo la chica del baculo

"Bien es hora, concéntrate" Dijo issei concentarndo su magia y recordando la imagen de la habilidad de la década.

De pronto, "QUE" Dijeron las peones al ver a otro issei al lado del issei original

Koneko miraria la escena mientras tenia en el suelo a la torre, "increible, senpai" Dijo koneko impresionada

"Este es una de mis habilidades mágicas, al imaginar la habilidad de multiplicar, puedo multiplicarme a mi mismo también, solo me concentro y cargo mi poder mágico y de ahi sale un clon que me permite mover lo segun mi voluntad, estuve practicandola, fue complicada pero funciono "Explica issei su skill

"No importa si hay otro tu, te haremos trocitos al igual que tu clon" Dijo una gemela

Issei correria junto con su clon, el issei original peleara con la chica del baculo y el clon de issei pelearía con las gemelas, issei esquivaría cada golpe de la chica, issei contra-caria la estocada de la chica para luego romperlo y golpearla mandola lejos , el clon de issei esquivaría cada corte de las gemelas y de una patada en el piso resbalaria a las gemelas haciéndolas caer y recibir un golpe en el abdomen dejándolas sin aire,

"Buen trabajo clon mio" Dijo issei agarrando del hombro del clon para luego desaparecer

**"Chicos, estan bien" Dijo rias en el audifono**

**"Si, presidenta" Dijo issei **

**"Bien, salgan del gimnasio, los preparativos estan listos" Dijo rias y ambos asintieron**

"Oigan, ¿qué hacen ?, ¿saben que este lugar es muy importante?" Dijo la torrede raiser.

"El gimnasio es un lugar vital de importancia para el ajedrez, se diría que es el centro y para el enemigo un lugar estratégico y de importancia" Dijo rias en el club junto con asia, "Lo uso como señuelo" Dijo rias

"Tomen" Dijo akeno con una sonrisa sádica y un gran rayo destruiria el gimnasio,

_"3 peones y una torre de raiser phoenix han sido eliminados" _

"Tal como dijo kiba antes, no por nada me dicen los sacerdotistas del verdadero" Dijo akeno

_"_ Eso fue genial akeno san" Dijo issei impresionado

**"Issei, informe" Dijo rias**

**"Sin perdidas y akeno san cumplio con el plan"** Dijo issei con una sonrisa

" **Bien, nos costo demasiado tiempo hacer que akeno reuniera todo ese poder mágico, pero el plan fue un exito"** Dijo rias

"Buen trabajo koneko chan" Dijo issei a koneko

"Igualmente, esa habilidad fue impresionante" Dijo koneko

"Bien, lo siguiente sera reunirse con kiba y basara en el campo" Dijo issei peo una explosión arrasaria y lo que vio lo dejo impactado

"KONEKO CHAN" Dijo issei al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo toda lastimada y con la ropa destruida.

"Toma" Dijo una voz arriba

"Esa mujer debe ser la reina de raiser" Dijo issei mirando a la mujer

"Sera mejor que se rindan, pierden su tiempo no podran derrotar a un criador sama" Dijo la reina en tono burlon.

"Issei sempai ... realmente fui de utilidad?" Dijo koneko debil

"No hables, te llevare con asia para que te cure" Dijo issei pero koneko se desvaneceria

_"Una torre de rias gremory ha sido eliminada"_

"No te preocupes, cuando una pieza es retirada es mandada a la sala de descanso" Dio akeno a issei

"Oye tu, baja y pelea contra mi" Grito issei a la reina

"Al parecer quieres terminar como la niña, con mucho gusto te acabare" Dijo la reina para atacar a issei pero ...

"Lo lamento pero yo sé tu oponente yubelluna san o mejor dicho la reina explosiva" Dijo akeno provocando a la reina

"Je sera un gusto pelear con la reina de rias o mas bien conocida como la sacerdotista del trueno" Dijo yubelluna

"Issei kun yo estare bien, tienes una reunión con kiba y basara" Dijo akeno para invocar sus rayos

Issei sentiria algo de frustracion, "Ok, te lo dejo en tus manos akeno san" Dijo issei para correr y alejarse de la pelea

Issei estaria en una de las bodegas del pasillo cansado.

_"3 peones de riser sama han sido eliminados"_

"Han eliminado 3 peones, al parecer kiba y basara los eliminaron" Dijo issei en su mente sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detras suyo.

"Shh" Dijo la voz de un rubio, era kiba y atras estaba basadara

"No me asusten" Dijo issei con un tono bajo

"Asi que ustedes eliminaron a las peones" Dijo issei

"Si, yo me encarge de 2 y basara de 1" Dijo kiba

"Oye, siento lo de koneko chan" Dijo issei

"Es una pena, ella estaba muy entusiamada" Dijo kiba

"Lo se, lo notaba en su entrenamiento" Dijo basara

"Bueno, no es hora de ponerse sentimental, ganemos este juego de ratin" Dijo issei levanatndo el puño y los demas asintieron

"Pero hay algo que me preocupa, las peones vinieron a nuestro territorio y nos dijeron que terminarían por ordenes de raiser" Dijo kiva

"Espera, eso signfica ..." Dijo basara sorprendido

"A el le gusta sacrificar piezas" Dijo kiba con enojo

"Hasta ahora regresando al tema, ¿cual es nuestra situación?" Diijo issei

"En el campo deportivo hay 3 guardias y en el cuarto club hay un caballo y una torre y un alfil" Explica kiba la situacion.

"Parece demasiado complicado" Dijo basara en su mente

"Como el gimnasio es destruido, ahora sus fuerzas se concentran en esta área" Dijo issei

"¿Estas nervioso?" Dijo kiba a basara

"Si, soy un novato en esto de las batallas" Dijo basara

"Yo me siento entusiasmado de experimentar este juego de ratin" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Yo también me siento igual, este es un campo de batalla en serio entre demonios, un juego que define el futuro de los demonios" Dijo kiba entusiasmado

"Issei kun, basara kun semaos fuertes" Dijo kiba con una sonrisa y determinado

"Ok" Dijo issei con una sonrisa y señalaria el pulgar

"Bueno creo que es hora de salir de aqui" Dijo issei pero chocaria su cabeza en un extremo donde estaban una pelotas y caerian causando ruido

"O demonios" Grito basara, sonriendo mientras afuera una mujer estaba observando el lugar y de repente oyó un ruido

"Ah parece que nos descubrieron" Dijo kiba mirando afuera

"Soy karlamine, el caballero de raiser sama, salgan ahora mismo y enfrentame, caballero gremory" Dijo la mujer identificada como karlamine

"Ya no puedo ocultarme si un caballero me reta" Dijo kiba saliendo

"Como caballero, acepto tu desafio" Dijo kiba para equiparse con su espada

"Yo soy Yuuto kiba el caballlo"

"Yo soy issei hyoudou el peon"

"Yo soy basara hyoudou el peon"

"Salir abiertamente para enfrentarme, me encantan los idiotas como ustedes" Dijo karlamine dejando una gota a los 3 chicos

"Deseaba entablar espadas con otro caballo, hagamos chocar nuestras espadas" Dijo issei apuntando su espada al otro caballo

"Bien dicho caballo gremory" Dijo karlamine con entusiasmo y desvainaría su espada y esta se cubreia de llamas

Ambos espadachines chocaban sus espadas como si defendieran su honor de caballeros

"Tu puedes" Dijo issei

"¿Ahora que?" Dijo basara

"Al parecer ustedes 2 estan libres" Dijo una voz de tras de los 2 castallos y mirarian una chica de cabello rubio con un vestido rosa

"En verdad ella esta obsesionada con las espadas, creé haber encontrado un chico lindo pero es un maniatico de las espadas" Dijo la chica suspirando

"Ustedes son las que restan de las piezas2 Dijo basara para invocar su guantelete

"Muy bien, vamos alla" Djo issei

"Yo no voy a pelear, isabella encargada del chico de armadura en forma de insecto y que los demas se encargen del chico del guante rojo" Dijo la chica ordenando

"Si, sere tu oponente peon gremory" Dijo isabella a issei

"¿Pero que dices ?, es un juego importante" Dijo basara

"Ella es especial, es la hermana menor de raiser sama, ravel phoenix" Dijo isabella señalando a ravel

"¿Como que esta en su séquito?" Dijo issei curioso

"Es facil, según dijo raiser sama es para completar su harén que dice que ahora que es el mas poderoso" Dijo isabella

"Ese hombre en serio, esta bien de la cabeza" Dijo issei molesto

"Ya dejemos de hablar y peleemos" Dijo isabella lanzando un golpe a issei pero el lo esquivaria.

Issei e isabella se enfrentarán chocando puños y esquivando cada ataque, issei le daria un puño en la cara pero esta lo contracaria golpeando de un rodillazo en el abdomen de issei e intentaria golpearlo en la cara pero issei lo esquivaria dando un patada en la cara haciendo que retroceda

"Vaya, crei que terminaria con un rodillazo y varios golpes, pero tu los esquivaste y resiste cada golpe e incluso me golpeaste, al parecer gremory te entreno bien" Dijo isabella impresionada

"Gracias, aunque hay que decir yo me entrene yo mismo" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

Interesante, pero esto apenas ha comenzado

Con basara este estaba esquivando cada ataque del ultimo caballo e incluso esquivaria cada golpe de 2 chicas gato

"gghh, estoy acorralado" Dijo basara

"Chicas, no dejen que aumente su poder, si lo hacen por tercera vez no lo podran derrotar, derrotenlo en 20 segundos" Dijo ravel a las chicas restantes

"Demonios" Dijo basara luego invocar una esfera de poder

"Dragon shot" Dijo basara para lanzar el ataque de energía que toco a la caballero.

_Un caballo de raiser sama ha sido eliminado_

"Bueno al menos de libre de una" Dijo basara

Con kiba este estaba chocando espada con karlamine, pero la espada de kiba se destruria al instante.

"¿El borrador sagrado ?, es una pena pero tu equipo sagrado no funciona conmigo" Dijo karlamine

"Es una pena, pero no es todo mi poder" Dijo kiba para invocar otra espada

"Congelación" Dijo kiba para chocar la espada de karlamine y esta se romperia el instante

"Imposible, ¿eres usuario de muchas artes sagradas?" Dijo la chica impresionada

"Te equivocas, puedo crearlas2 Dijo kiba para invocar otra espada en su mano

"Mi equipo sagrado me permite crear espada demoniacas a mi voluntad" Dijo kiba

Con issei este estaba aun recibiendo cada golpe de la torre pero este contra caria dando una patada en abdomen, pero esta se recompuso para dar otro golpe a issei pero este daria otro en la cara haciendo que estos se pongan sus puños sobres sus caras.

"Eres bueno, se nota que tienes experiencia2 Dijo isabella con una sonrisa sin soltar el puño en la cara de issei

"Igualmente" Dijo issei

"Pero acabemos con esto" Dijo issei para saltar haciendo una voltereta hacia atras

"Esta bien" Dijo isabella

La torre correia hacia issei para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que dejaría incosciente pero ...

"Ja al parecer caistes" Dijo issei saltando sobre ella e issei voltearia hacia a ella y fuego se acumularia en su pierna derecha y saltaria paar darle la bienvenida a una patada

"GGHH" Dijo la torre al recibir la patada

"Eh, eso es todo" Dijo isabella pero una marca extraña aparecerá en su pecho y saldrian rayos alrededor de ella.

"¡¿Pero que demonios ?!" Dijo isabella para luego explotar dejandola fuera de combate

_"Una torre de raiser ha sido eliminada"_

"Lo logre" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"En serio, ese chico al igual que el otro no son peones ordinarios" Dijo karlimene

"Nuestro issei kun es kuuga y basara kun es el sekyriutei" Dijo kiba

"Jajaja, en serio el destino es interesante, primero me enfrente una guerrera de la iglesia, ahora me enfrento a un caballo, y tengo en frente mio al guerrero temido por las facciones kuuga y el dragón emperador rojo" Dijo karlamine con una sonrisa

"Mmm una guerrera de la iglesia" Dio kiba confundido

"Si, ella tenia algo peligroso que casi me mata, creo que era una espada sagrada" Dijo la caballero, pero al oir eso kiba se le oscurecería la cara

"Podrias por favor repetir lo ultimo" Dijo kiba con una voz profunda.

"Me enfrente a una guerrera de la iglesia que es usuaria de espada sagrada" Dijo karlamine confundida

"Ya veo, espero que rastrea tu lengua con mi espada" Dijo kiba furioso con una voz profunda y una sed de sangre, issei y basara se impresionaron del cambio de actitud de kiba ya que nunca tenia esa actitud

Kiba cortaria el pecho de karlamine en un instante impresionado a los presentes.

_Un caballo de raiser sama ha sido eliminado_

"Hola kiba, ¿estas bien?" Dijo issei

"Si issei kun, solo me calente un poco mi mente" Dijo kiba con su habitual sonrisa dejando confundido a issei y basara

"Bien hecho han derrotado a las piezas mas fuertes, pero se olvidan algo" Dijo ravel apuntando al edificio de la academia.

En el techo del edificio se encuentra rian y raiser volando con sus alas de demonios.

"Al parecer rias sama le esta dando una pelea a oni sama, peropodra ella antes sus habilidades inmortales" Dijo ravel riendose

"La presidenta es fuerte, te lo aseguro cuando valla con ella" Dijo basara

"Ja ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad de ganar contra nosotros, solo rindanse" Dijo ravel entre risas

"Que podemos hacer" Dijo se basa en su mente pero recibe varios golpes de parte de las chicas gato

"Rayos" Dijo basara y de repnete se escucharia una explosión en el edificio y de estar estaria rias con el brazo lastimado.

"Presidenta" Dijo issei

"Que piensan hacer ahora" Dijo ravel

"Guantelete escucha mis sentimientos para ir con la presidenta y no perder a alguien más" Grito basara y su gunatelete se iluminaria

"DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LINBERATION" de repento la voz del guantele se sono en el guante y este cambio de forma

"Se transformo de nuevo" Dijo basara

"¡Kiba, libera tu sagrado equipo!" Dijo basara a kiba dejandolo confundido

"¿Un nacimiento de espada?" Dijo kiba

"Exacto" Dijo basara

"¡Bien, lo hare!" Dijo kiba para clavar su espada al piso y basara su guantele al piso "TRANSFER"

De repente muchas espadas se invocarían en el piso dejando impresionados a todos y las piezas restantes se recibirían las apuñaladas de las espadas

_"Dos peones y una alfil de raiser sama han sido eliminados"_

"Increible basara kun" Dijo kiva impresionado de la cantidad de espadas que habia

"guante tiene el poder de aumentar el poder" Dijo basara

"Bien es hora de ir con la presidenta" Dijo issei

_"La reina de rias sama ha sido eliminada"_

"¡¿Que?!" Dijo kiva

"¿Akeno san fue derrotada?" Dijo issei y su respuesta llego al ver a akeno cayendo al suelo para luego iluminarse dando señal de que ha sido derrotada.

Y de repente una explosion apareceria en frente de issei y basara, y hay vieron a kiva tumabdo en el suelo.

_"Un caballero de rias sama ha sido eliminado"_

"¿Quien fue?" Dijo basara enojado y vio a la reina de raiser con rasgullos

"La sacerdotisa del trueno era fuerte pero no se dio cuenta que tenia un as" Dijo yubelluna para sacar una botella

"¿Eso que es?" Dijo issei

"Son lagrimas de fenix, le proporciona al usuario curar todas las heridad al igual que sus energias" Dijo yubelluna

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" Dijo basara confundido

"Si, en las reglas establece que puedes llevar 2 articulos especiales en los ratin game, asi que no es ilegal" Dijo yubelluna

"Basta de eso, ven aqui y pelea conmigo" Dijo basara enojado

"Al parecer quieres que te explote con mucho gusto lo hare" Dijo la reina epro antes de que diera un ataque

"YO ME ENFRENTARE A TI" Dijo issei a la reina

"No issei, yo la enfrentare ella a derrotado a kiba y akeno, yo sere quien los vengue" Dijo basara en posicion de batalla

"No, yo la enfrentare tu debes ir con la presidenta y acabar con ese maldito de raiser" Dijo issei

"Pero Issei" Dijo basara molesto

"Basara esto no lo hago por que quiero que yo sea quien vengue a akeno san, kiba y koneko chan, lo hago para que tu no te debilites al luchar contra el, si eres derrotado perderemos, asi que, VE CON LA PRESIDENTA" Dijo issei en tono serio

"Issei" Susurro basara para luego, "Ok, te encargo a la reina" Dijo basara paar correr a la entrada del edificio.

"Bien yubelluna, es hora de que terminemos con esto" Dijo issei para hacer la misma pose cuando se transforma.

"CHO HENSHIN" De repente el traje de issei cambiaria de color verde oscuro y de un circulo magico sacaria la vieja pistola y la transformaria.

"Oh, asi que tu eres kuuga el guerrero temido, he oido que si te pega con una patada explotaras" Dijo yubelluna recordando la pelea de isabella e issei.

"Asi que lo conoces pero no sabes que habilidad tiene esta forma" Dijo issei apuntando a yubelluna, paar luego recibir una explosion de parte de ell.

"He oido tambien que para que kuuga realice su ataque final debe estar concentrado y por supuesto fijar su objetivo" Dijo yubelluna lanzandole mas ataques

"Asi que si te lanzo muchos de mis ataques perderás la concentracion" Dijo la reina

"GHHGG" Gruño issei por el dolor y cayendo al suelo

"No puedo perder" Dijo issei intento levantarse pero las explosiones lo dejaban

"Si esto sigue asi perdere la transformación y mi esfuerzo sera en vano e incluso basara, asia y la presidenta estarán en problemas" Dijo issei a duras penas

"No te rindas" sonó la misma voz en la cabeza de issei cuando estaba en las montañas

"Quien eres tu" Dijo issei en su mente

"No hay tiempo para eso, derrotarla"Dijo la voz a issei y este decidio hacerle caso

Issei apuntaria su arma a yubelluna pero las explosionesno lo dejaban concentrar y esta siempre se movia a un lado.

"Jajaja, ¿ahora que vas a hacer?" Dijo yubelluna entre risas

"Concéntrate e ignora el dolor, reúne energía en la arma" Dijo la voz e issei se concentro y reunio energia pero lento ya que el ruido y el dolor de las explosiones no lo dejaban concentrar pero aun asi el siguió dando energía a su arma, issei apuntaría su arma a yubelluna con enrgia concentrada

"Aun no, te dare la señal, ¿pero aguantaras?" Dijo la voz a issei y este penso en una cosa

"SI" Dijo issei a la voz, issei con su arma y gatillo jalado y listo para disparar estaba pero este estaba relajado a pesar de las explosiones.

"Imposible, ¿mis explosiones ya no te hacen daño?" Dijo la reina impresionada de la resistencia de issei, pero este no diria nada

Issei solo sonrio bajo su casco y...

"Ahora" Dijo la voz a issei para luego soltar el gatillo y disparar la flecha con energia concentrada

"AAAAAGGGHHH" Grito yubelluna por el intenso dolor que le provoco y el simbolo extraño estaria en su pecho y rayos saldrian de el.

"Imposible, TE MALDIGO KUUGA" Dijo yubelluna para luego explotar

"_La reina de raiser sama ha sido eliminada"_

"Si" Dijo issei para luego caer de rodillas y se tranformaria en su forma blanca

"Imposible, la forma que tenia..." Dijo issei impactado

"Recuerda issei, cuando te transformes mas fuerte seras pero perderás mas energia" Dijo la voz a issei

"Espera, ¿quien eres tu?" Dijo issei confuso

"Eso sera para otro momento" Dijo la voz para luego desaparecer

"En serio, ¿quien eres tu?" Dijo issei en su mente para luego ir al edificio y encontrarse con ravel en la entrada

"Tu" Dijo issei

"Al parecer derrotaste a yubelluna, te felicito pero ¿crees que podras contra oni sama en tu estado actual?" Dijo ravel

"Si" Dijo issei

"Jajaja en serio, yo al igual que oni sama soy un phoenix y aunque peleemos yo saldre vencedora" Dijo ravel con arrogancia

"Jojojo, ¿creyeron que podria derrotarnos?, tato tu como el otro peon que paso y rias sama estan en su limite" Dijo ravel riendose pero issei la ignoraria pasando

"¡Espera, ¿me estas ignorando?!" Dijo ravel molesta

"Apártate o acabare contigo" Dijo issei con un tono sombrío y ravel se asustaria

"Era un consejo" Dijo ravel a issei

Issei estaba lastimado y tambaleaba, "Aqui me voy a promocionar" Dijo issei en su mente "Promocion a reina" para luego una pieza de raina apareceria en su pecho

Issei subiria a las escaleras para encontrarse con los demas.

"Aqui estoy presidenta" Dijo issei para abrir la puerta de golpe.

"Issei"

"Issei san"

"Al fin apareces"

"Bien es hora de que acabemos con el" Dijo rias

"En serio creen que podran contra mi, su energia debe estar al limite" Dijo raiser

"¡No lo creo, boosted gear dame mas de tu poder!" Grito basara para luego

"Burst"

"Eh, AAGGHH" Grito basara paar luego escupir sangre

"BASARA" Dijeron issei y rias

"Al parecer la habilidad del boosted gear se empobrecio,lo usastes demasiado tiempo que tu cuerpo llego al limite" Dijo raiser al ver a basara en un charco de sangre

"N-no p-puede s-ser" Dijo basara para luego caer y retirarse del juego

_"Un peon de rias sama ha sido eliminado"_

"No puede ser" Dijo issei

"Rias rindete no lograras nada con esto excepto la verguenza de tu clan" Dijo raiser con tono simple

"NO LO HARE, YO SOY EL REY Y AUN SIGO EN PIE" Dijo rias

"Entonces derrotemoslo presidenta, asia curame" Dijo issei para ir con asia

"No lo creo" Dijo raiser para que de la nada un circulo magico apareceria debajo de asia

"Sabia que era buena idea aprender este hechizo por si yubelluna fue derrotada" Dijo raiser

Issei iria por raiser para golpearlo pero raiser le daria un golpe en el abdomen pero este se detendria al recibir un ataque de rias

"Rias ridente, sabes que no quieres que sirchez sama y tu padre se avergonzaran y ya estas en jaque mate" Dijo raiser para regenerarse

"Eso nunca" Dijo issei para darle un golpe pero recibiria un rodillazo y se apartaria haciendo a un lado y de pondria de rodillas

"Issei ya basta" Dijo rias a issei

"descuida presidenta estoy bien" Dijo issei para atacar otra vez pero issei recibiria otri puñetazoen el abdomen que le romperia el pecho de la armadura.

"Quiero ser mas fuerte" Dijo issei en su mente para recibir otro puñetazo en la cara que le romperia la mitad del casco dejando ver media cara

"Para proteger a los que amo" Issei recibiria mas golpes que destruirian mas su armadura mientras que rias y asia lloraban

"Para ya no perder a alguien mas que amo" Dijo issei en su mente pasaria un recuerdo de su infancia.

"Ya es hora de acabar contigo" Dijo riaser para crear una bola de fuego en objetivo a issei pero.

"YA BASTA" Grito rias a raiser

"ME RINDO" Dijo rias para luego graifya anunciar

_"Rias sama se ha rendido, el ganador delratin game es...raiser phoenix"_

Rias se acercaria a issei, lo miraria y este traia demasiadas heridas en la cara y su aramdura estab hecha pedazos.

"Akeno, kiba, koneko, asia, basara e issei, muchas gracias por luchar y esforzarse por alguien que no vale la pena" Dijo rias entre lagrimas mirandoa issei.

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (final de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostado con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda ...**

**(Se ve a basara pardo en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado) **

**Incluso a través de mis ojos abro o cierro**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras que al fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasajero justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreirle y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asia para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminado en el parque para luego encontrarse con un issei acostado en el parque) **

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo un rayo de alegría una vez que me diste**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer en el callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Se ve a issei despertando de su siesta par luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... ido al cielo azul**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara para luego moverse la hacia arriba donde se ve el cielo azul)**


	10. Capitulo 10 Final de temporada 1

**Muy buenas tardes, noches o mañanas a todos los que me siguen, solo les queria informar que este capitulo final de la primera temporada de la serie de dxd, asi que despues de esto escribire otros fanfics por supuesto empezare escribir otro capitulo del fanfic de berserk en dxd. ****AXA encargate del resto.**

**La noticia que crooz queria hablar es que el iniciara a escribir fanfics en wattpad, asi que cuando termine de escribir algunas partes del fanfic que esta escribiendo pasara el enlace para que vayan a wattpad y vean la historia publicada y como dato extra el fic de kuuga tendra una historia publicada en wattpad y no en fanfiction, eso sera para otra ocasion.**

**Muchas gracias por leer el encabezado y disfruten del episodio **

**No soy dueño de la serie kamen rider kuuga**

**No soy dueño de la serie de novelas ligeras / manga / anime de high school dxd**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Proteger y salvar**

Lugar desconocido

"¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo que estaba en el juego de ratin y perdí contra raiser" Dijo issei mirando a su alrededor, viendo que estaba en lugar oscuro

"Sin importar cuanto dures en batalla no te haras mas fuerte" Dijo la voz que conocia issei

"Él" Dijo issei confuso

En ese entones una luz utilizar y saldria una chica de pelo blanco largo, ojos rojos, piel blanca como la seda, vestida con un uniforme de academia rojo y blanco con una corbata roja en su cuello, issei al verla se quedará maravillado por la belleza de la chcia pero este se recompuso

**(Nota: imaginense a aine chidorigafuchi ** **de masou gakuen hxh)**

"Quien eres tu" Djo issei serio

"Me llamo aine y soy uno de los antiguos portadores de kuuga" Dijo la chica llamada aine

"¿La antigua portadora de kuuga?" Dijo issei confuso

"Si, en el engranaje sagrado están las almas de los antiguos portadores del conductor kuuga, fui la primera en despertar de mi largo sueño y vi vi entrenar en solitario y cuando dijiste las habilidades que querías yo te las di la igual que el consejo" Dijo aine en tono serio sorprendiendo a issei

"Increible, pero ¿quién tendría imaginado que una chica tan linda me ha ayudado?" Dijo issei divertido

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Dijo isabella molesta

"No no no para nada" Dijo issei calmando a la chica

"Pero, ¿qué te hizo ayudarme y despertar de tu sueño?" Dijo issei confuso

Isabela suspiraria, "Vi tus recuerdos" Dijo la chica dejando en shock a issei

"¿Como?" Dijo issei aun en shock

"Vi tus recuerdos y te vi entrenado muy duro sin importar cuanto te cansabas seguías entrenando cada dia" Dijo isabela

"Bueno, hay una razón para eso y otras cosas, ¿no crees que es muy grosero ver cosas personales?" Dijo issei con una sonrisa forzada

"Soy una alma encerrada en un equipo sagrado, así que puedo ver tus recuerdos" Dijo isabela molesta e issei se pondría nervioso

"Ademas la razón por la que te ayude es porque ... quieres proteger a los que amas y no estar envuelto en el pasado verdad?" Dijo isabela a issei

En ese instante el tono de iseei se volvería serio al igual que su expresión, "Si, ya no quiero recordar aquel pasado que atormento a mi ya mi hermano, en ese instante no tenia ningún objetivo en mente de utilizar este poder pero al ver a la chica que me salvó me cuenta que quería protegerla por que me recuerda mucho a alguien de mi infancia, es por eso que me jure hacerme más fuerte para que no pierdas a nadie más "Dijo issei en tono serio impresionando a isabela.

"Wow como se esperaría del nuevo usuario de kuuga" Dijo isabela con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer

"Que esta pa-" Dijo issei alarmado pero la voz de isabela lo tranquilizarle

"Al principio creí que eras un chico sin destino pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, quieres ser fuerte para proteger a tus amigos y familia" Dio isabela para luego una luz envolvería la cintura de issei.

"Perder esta bien, los errores te volverán mas fuerte pero esta vez gana" Dijo la voz de isabela

"El conductor kuuga te proporciona poder según tus sentimientos pero debes saber el precio que debes pagar, muestrales esos que se burlaron del poder para aterrar a las facciones" Dijo al voz para luego desaparecer y una luz se iluminaria en frente de issei.

* * *

**Apertura del jinete de kamen Kuuga**

**Una era comienza desde cero en este planeta vacío. **

**(Se ve el símbolo de Kuuga bañado de sangre)**

**Las leyendas necesitarán ser repintadas **

**(Se ve a issei con una mirada oscurecida mientras está rodeado de alambres de puas)**

**Ahora es el momento de liberar tu acelerador. **

**(Se ve a rias en el lado izquierdo con una mirada seria y basara estaba en el lado derecho con una mirada triste mientras que en sus ojos le saldrían lágrimas de sangre)**

**Kuuga! **

**(Se ve la armadura de kuuga parada en una colina)**

**¡Un avivamiento ardiente! **

**(Se ve a kuuga montando en su motocicleta)**

**kuuga! **

**(Kuuga con su moto brincaría sobre una colina pequeña)**

**Una energía orgullosa **

**(Se ve a kuuga con sus diferentes formas)**

**Kuuga **

**(Kuuga estaría mirando el paisaje mientras estaba a un lado suyo estaba su moto)**

**¡Sé fuerte por todo nuestro bien! **

**(Kuuga con su moto arrancaría hacia una colina para luego brincar sobre ella)**

**¡Sin miedo! **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra un ángel caído)**

**¡Sin dolor! **

**(Kuuga estaban luchando contra una chica vestida de kimono mientras estaba equipada con un bastón)**

**Mientras él representa el amor. **

**(Detrás de kuuga estaríamos rias, akeno, koneko, entre otras mas chicas)**

**Sin miedo **

**(Kuuga tenemos luchando contra 2 chicas con motosierra)**

**Sin dolor **

**(Kuuga estaría luchando contra una chica a puño limpio)**

**¡No hay nada que tengamos que temer! **

**(Kuuga estaria entrenando con el clan gremory)**

**Incluso si estoy solo, **

**(Kuuga estaria arrodillado y mal herido)**

**¡Los superaré! **

**(Kuuga miraría a su alrededor para ver a raiser, xenovia, kokabiel, shalba, sairaorg, rizevim, cao cao, entre otros más enemigos poderosos)**

**¡Súper transformación! **

**(Kuuga estaria en una montaña entrenando)**

**Kamen rider kuuga **

**(Kuuga pondría su puño hacia adelante)**

* * *

Hogar de los hyodou

Issei se despertaria de golpe y mirar el techo que reconoce muy bien, era el techo de su cuarto.

"Al parecer he perdido" Dijo issei para levantarse pero este gruñiria del dolor, y vio su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas al igual que su cara.

"Ya despertastes" Dijo uan voz a su lado y veria grayfia sentada en una silla.

"Graifya san, la presidenta perdio verdad?" Dijo issei triste

"Si, rias sama ha perdido y criar sama obtuvo la victoria" Dijo grayfia con la cara baja

"Basara perdio contra raiser al igual que yo, soy patetico al no poder pelear mas" Dijo issei enojado

"En este momento, se esta involucrado a cabo al boda de rias sama y raiser sama en el inframundo" Dijo la maid a issei

"¿Dónde estan los demas?" Dijo issei curioso a no ver a nadie mas ademas de grayfia

"Estan en la boda de la presidenta, los únicos que no estan son asia y tu" Dijo graifya

"Y Basara, ¿esta bien?" Dijo issei y la mucama puso una cara preocupada

"Me temo que tu hermano esta ... encarcelado" Dijo la mucama dejando en estado de shock a issei

"¡¿COMO, MI HERMANO ESTA ENCARCELADO ?!" Dijo issei sorprendido

"Si, lo que pasa es que le decidio enfrentar a Raiser sama en un duelo por la mano de rias sama, pero tu hermano perdio debido a que raiser sama tenia una lagrima de fenix, despues de perder los guardias lo encarcelarom pero rias sama decidio disuasores para que no se lo escuchen al tartaro, raser sama estuvo de acuerdo y dejo a tu heramno viendo como se casa rias sama "Dijo la maid preocupada

"Creo que lo mejor para ti, tu hermano y la señorita se resignen y sigan lo establecido por la familia gremory" Dio grayfia sombria

"No me niego, no voy a resignarme" Dijo issei sorprendiendo a la criada

"Se que es un poco egoísta y entiendo muy bien la situación que ustedes los demonios pasan pero ... no quiero ver a la presidenta hacer algo que ella no quiero y no pienso entregarsela a ese sujeto" Dijo issei en tono serio

"Fufufu, realmente usted es una persona interesante, el amo lucifer dijo que usted era una persona interesante al ver un juego de pelea en el ratin" Dijo graifya con una sonrisa

"¿En serio ?, No se como reaccionar al oir las palabras del amo lucifer a mi" Dijo issei nervioso y sonrojado.

"Bueno, por cierto sirzechs sama me entrego esto para usted" Dijo la sirvienta para luego sacar un círculo mágico

"¿Un circulo magico?" Dijo issei

"Este circulo magico lo transportara al lugar donde se celebra la boda de rias sama y raiser sama" Dijo grayfia

"Ademas tengo un mensaje para ti y tu hermano de sirzechs sama" Dijo la mucama

"dijo, si quieren salvar a mi hermana, vengan por ella" Dijo la mucama entregando el papel a issei

"¿Puedo rescatar a la presidenta?" Dijo issei

"Si, por cierto mientras dormias presencia en usted una gran fuerza en su interior, el alma del guerrero que fue temido por todas las facciones" Dijo la sirvienta para activar un círculo mágico

"Por cierto, no pierdas como lo hizo tu hermano" Dijo para irse al inframundo

"Quiero salvarla, lo hare aunque se me abran de nuevo mis heridas" Dijo isseipaar quitarse las vendas de su cuerpo

Issei se vestiria su uniforme de la academia y de repente la puerta se abriria.

"ISSEI SAN" Dijo asia abarzando a issei

"Asia" Dijo issei

"Estaba preocupada crei que no despetarias, ya que dormistes casi 2 dias pero cuando me entere que basara san lo encarcelaron me impacte bastante pensando que ninguno de ustedes no lo volvería a ver jamas" Dijo asia entre lagrimas

"Tranquila asia, perdon si te asuste" Dijo issei tranquilizando a asia

"Asia ire a ver la presidenta" Dijo issei

"¿Iras a felicitarla?" Dijo asia confusa

"No, la carrera de vuelta al igual que una base" Dijo issei soprendiendo a asia

"Voy contigo" Dijo asia a issei

"No asia, yo ire por la presidenta y basara" Dijo issei

"Pero tus heridas aun no se han curado por completo, ademas casi mueres" Dijo asia

"Lo se pero no queiro que la presidenta se case con alguien que no quiero y no quier que mi hermano este encerrado en el tartaro" Dijo issei

"Esta bien issei san, pero promete que los 3 regresaran" Dijo asia

"Si asia lo prometo" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Pero antes ¿puedo pedirte algo?" Dijo issei

"Que es" Dijo asia confusa

Inframundo

En un palacio se estaba celebrando una fiesta para celebrar la unión entre 2 grandes herederos de clanes para no poner en peligro el inframundo, había todo el clan de rias con miradas incomodas y el clan de raiser estaban algo felices.

"Muchas por venir a esta humilde boda, esta boda por fin definirá el futuro de los demonios de clase alta" Dijo raiser al publico y estos levantaron sus copas en señal de afirmacion

"Les presento a todos, la hereda de uno de los clanes mas fuertes, mi querida prometida y futura esposa mia" molesta

"Bueno también tenemos a alguien como mi invitado especial" Dijo raiser para que de la nada un círculo mágico encontrado y de heno saldria basara atado por guardias

"Les presento a la persona que quizo interrumpir la celebración, el se llama basara hyoudou, un demonio reencarnado de clase baja que quiso interrumpir la boda y derrotarme, pero el salio perdiendo y yo sali ganando" Dijo raiser con arrogancia

"Asi se habla"

"Para que no se meta en lo que no el importa"

"Encerrarlo"

"No, quiero ver como me caso con la persona que no pudo proteger" Dijo riaser entre risa

"Muy bien es hora de celebrar nuestra boda" Dijo Raiser a rias, ella diria algo pero ...

"ATENCION A TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, ASI COMO EL HERMANO DE LA PRESIDENTA, SOY HYOUDOU ISSEI EL PEON DE LA PRESIDENTA Y HERMANNO MENOR DE BASARA, VENGO A TOMAR DE VUELTA A LA PRESIDENTA" Grito issei a todos sorprendiendo a los presentes

"Oye sal de aqui" Dijo uno de lso guardias, pero uno de elos termnaria con la cabeza congelada, uno siendo pateado y otro eletrocutado

"Por fin aparece issei kun" Dijo kiba

"No puedo creer que hicieramos esto otra vez" Dijo koneko

"Fufu issei llegastes al fin" Dij akeno

"Que esperas rescata a la presidenta" Dijo kiba deteniendo a un guardia

"Maldito, ¿qué estas haciendo?" Dijo Raiser molesto por interrumpir

"¿Tu como crees? ¡Vengo a rescatar a la presidenta!" Dijo issei haciendo sonrojar a rias

"Como, no me hagas reir, tu hermano no pudo derrotarme, ¿crees que tengas oportunidad contra mi?" Dijo Raiser con arrogancia

"No lo sabremos si lo intentamos" Dijo issei con una sonrisa provocando a raiser

"Pero lo mas pregunta mas obvia, ¿quién te dijo eso?" Dijo raiser enojado

"Yo lo hice" Dijo una voz atras de raiser y hay veria a un hombre con cabello rojo carmesi, ojos azules, vestido con una trayectoria grande con protectores negro oscuro y amarillo al igual que su traje, el era sirzechs

"SIRZECHS SAMA" Dijo Raiser sorprendido

"Yo le mande el mensaje de que si quiere puede salvar a mi hermana" Dijo el maou con una sonrisa

"Por que lo hicistes oni sama" Dijo rias

"Por queria ver el poder del dragon rojo y del fenix, pero como resulto como no esperaba, decidi que el guerrero kuuga y el fenix se enfrentaran" Djo sirzechs con una sonrisa

"Sabes que fue egoísta maou sama" Dijo un demonio

"Lo se el juego ratin fue divertido pero como mi hermanita peleaba pero como ella estaba en desventaja numérica y no tener ninguna experiencia en combate" Dijo el maou

"Dice que el ratin game fue injusto" Dijo raiser

"Para nada, si fuera de las familias romper el tratado de matrimonio y separación, por supuesto pelearían en recuperar el honor" Dijo sirzechs

"entonces, ¿qué trata de hacer?" Dijo uno de los demonio

"¿No quieren algo de entretenimiento para esta fiesta?" Dijo el maou

"Muchos vieron la pelea entre el dragón y el fenix, y el dragón salio perdiendo, ¿no seria de gran acto ver a kuuga y al fenix pelear ?, Ver al legendario guerrero kuuga pelear contar el ave fenix" Dijo sirzachs y el silencio se produciría, uno realmente incomodo hasta se escucharon latidos de alguien, pero más tarde todos aceptanon.

"¿Raiser podrias mostrar tus poderes una vez mas? Como un favor mio" Dijo sirzechs

"Con mucho gusto, encendere mi ultima llama" Dijo haciendo una reverencia a sirzechs.

"Portador de kuuga, que quieres un cambio, no te preocupes aunque perdies te lo entregare" Dijo sirzechs pero una pareja de demonios le diria.

"Sirzechs sama entregar algo a este demonio de clase baja" Dijo uno de los demonios protestando

"Solo le estoy haciendo un favor y como es un demonio y portador de kuuga debo entregar algo a cambio" Dijo el maou carmesi, "Dime peón de mi hermana, que desean, ¿fortuna?, ¿Un título de nobleza?, ¿Una mujer hermosa? Dijo el maou diciéndole varias opciones

"Hay esta en frente mio, la oportunidad para subir de rango a demonio de clase alta, sile dijo que quiero el titulo de nobleza no dudaria en darmelo ... pero espo seria injusto y egoista de mi parte ademas vino aqui para rescatar a la presidenta y basara, rechazare el titulo de nobleza por uno de mejor, pediré también otra cosa pero sera realmente egoísta de mi parte, lo lamento basara pero esto es para proteger a la presidenta de cualquier compromiso "Dijo issei en su mente de manera seria, a la vez divertida al principio pero lo ultimo lo dejo sonrojado.

"Ok, acepto el desafío, un cambio quiero un apodo, liberen a basara, lo último seria ..." Dijo issei al maou, lo que dijo al último issei impacto a todos los presentes.

"QUIERO SER EL PROMETIDO DE RIAS GREMORY, QUIERO SU MANO EN MATRIMONIO" Dijo issei sonrojando y todos se quedaron impactados de lo que dijo issei, algunos reprochaban de que un demonio de clase baja se comprometa con un heredero de clan, rias estaba totalmente sonrojada no creyo que issei le comprometa marimonio, los demas miembros del club estaban asombrados y aun mas basara que estaba mas inpactado y al avez en shock.

"TU QUIERES TENER LA MANO DE RIAS, JAJAA NO ME HAGAS DE REIR" Dijo raiser entre risas

"Es la verdad" Dijo issei serio

"Muy bien es hora de que comienze el duelo" Dijo sirzechs para chasquear los dedos y de un círculo mágico estaria debajo de issei y raiser.

Dimensión alterna

En la dimensión alternativa estaba un terreno grande en forma de tablero de ajedres, unos círculos mágicos aparecerian y de heno sladrian issei y raiser pero este solo traia su camisa casi desabrochada.

"Me impresionas, tienes las agallas para enfrentarme a pesar de que te derrote a tu hermano, por supuesto pedir matrimonio a rias en frente de muchos demonios de clase alta" Dijo Raiser

"Lo hago por que quiero proteger a la presidenta" Dijo issei serio con el puño chocando a su otra mano libre.

"Pero de verdad crees derrotarme, yo poseo la inmortalidad, aunque me lastimes seguire regenerandome por supuesto tambien tengo un as" Dijo raiser con arrogancia a issei, por supuesto el sabia que el as seria una lagrima de fenix.

"Por supuesto, no importa las veces que tenga que dañarte, te derrotare" Dijo issei serio

"Issei no lo hagas, acabaras siendo derrotado al igual que tu hermano" Dijo rias comunicandose en un circulo magico

"Presidenta, tal vez sea un chico comun y corriente que por suerte tiene una sacred gear poderosa, por supuesto fue demasiado egoista apostar tu mano en matrimonio pero...¡con tal de protegerte derrotare este tipo o incluso a un dios, asi que rias vea mi transformacion!" Grito isse detreminado paar leugo invocar su driver. "Promocion a reina" Dijo issei para luego una pieza de reina se iluminaria en su cabeza

"HENSHIN"

"BIEN RAISER ACABEMOS CON ESTO" Dijo issei para luego ir por raiser con su aramdura equipada

**(Burning my soul ( Y TAKU FROM FINGER) tema de kamen rider cross-z magma, kamen rider build ost) **

Issei por raiser para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero este con sus alas volaria y le dispararia bolas de fuego pero issei las esquivaba con su velocidad.

"Jajaja aun que seas fuerte no podues pelear en el aire" Dijo riaser entre risas pero de un momento una flecha estaria clavada en su pecho, este se sorprenderia y miraría a issei con su armadura verde, algo que lo dejo impresionado ya que el issei que estaba luchando estaba lanzandole bolas de fuego.

"Como, se supone que el chcio estaba aqui, acaso no sera-" No terminaria su frase ya que el simbolo extraño estaria iluminado para luego explotar

"minetras estaba atacandome, aproveche el fuego como camuflaje para crear un clon mio para que se transformara, fue duro pero valio la pena" Dijo issei en su mente pero de pronto una bola de fuego estaba aproximándose a issei, el miro asia arriba y miro a raiser con la ropa hechas trizas y varias heridads pero estas serian curadas por las flamas de raiser.

"Que sorpresa, me olvide por completo tu habilidad par clonarte pero cuanto aguantara tu clon" Dijo raisercon una sonrisa para luego lanzar una gran bola de fuego al clon.

Pero este correria perola bola de fuego lo estaba rodeando hasta que lo logro su objetivo.

"Jaja, ¿que te parece eso?" Dijo raiser a issei pero este no se encontraria, su respusta llego al ver a un issei vestido con una armadura azul y un baston equipado, raiser se asustaria, issei le daria un golpe en la cara para luego dar varios golpes a raiser por la cara para luego al final darle una estocada en el abdomen haciendo que este retroceda e issei caeria de pie.

"Impresionante, mientras tu estabas distraido por el otro clon yo aproveche para trasformarme en el kuuga azul y darte una paliza, aunq ue temporal" Dijo issei con una sonrisa paar luego el extraño simbolo iluminaria en el abdomen de raiser y explotaria de nuevo.

En eso la nube de polvo revelaria a raiser con una herida en el abdomen y flamas lo cubririan pero..

"AAAHH, como mis heridas no se regeneran, no puede ser" Dijo raiser en panico para luego ver su herida que no estaba curada de todo, "¡Maldito, ¿que hicistes?!"

"Solo utilize esto" Dijo issei para levantar su baston y de la punta del baston estaba una cruz de plata

"¡¿Una cruz?!, ¿como pudistes agarrarlo sin recibir daño?" Dijo raiser a issei

"Le pedi a asia su cruz paar acabarte, doloio como el infierno cuando la agarre y la puse en mi baston" Explico issei a raiser

"Idiota sabes a que a causa de eso podrias a ver perdido el brazo" Dijo raiser a issei

"No em inmporta con tal de proteger a rias" Dijo issei mostrando la cruz en su baston

"Maldita sea, este tipo esta loco, a diferencia del otro el me provoca miedo" Dijo raiser con una sonrisa forzada

"¡Entonces utilizare todo mi poder para derrotarte!" Dijo raise r a issei y este se cubriria de llamas intensas que incluso formo la imagen de un ave.

"¡No perdere contra tus llamas!" Dijo issei para luego correr asia raiser e issei saltaría hacia a raiser para darle una estocada pero raiser lo esquivaria y le daria un puñetazo cubierto de llamas en la cara a issei como bonus el casco de issei se rompería y se chocaria en el suelo y este al levantarse estaria en su forma roja y el baston se convertiria en una varita con la cruz en la punta.

"Issei las llamas sera un gran problema si te distreas la armadura estara destruida y te quedaras totalmente expuesto" Dijo la voz de isabela en su cabeza de issei sorprendiendo a issei

"Isabela, en un momento como este" Dijo issei tratando de levantarse y agarrando la varita.

"Solo te estoy aconsejando, asi que no te quejes" Dijo isabela molesta a issei

"Como sea, tengo que derrotar a este tipo" Dijo issei en su mente para luego ver a raiser acercandose a el, issei agarraria la cruz en su mano pero una gran bola de fuego estaria arriba de issei pero issei no encontraba forma de escapar y en cosecuencia recibio la bola de fuego

"ISSEI"

"ISSEI KUN

"ISSEI SEMPAI"

Dijeron rias, basara, akeno, kiba y koneko al ver a su compañero

"No puede ser" Dijo rias entre lagriams veindo que su peon perdio o mejro dicho murio protegiendolo y liberandolo de su compromisp

"Issei no puedes perder" grito basara a su hermano

En la arena estaba raiser riendose de por fin haber derrotado a issei e o mejor muerto.

"Eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa, jajaja descuida cuidare muy bien de rias y tu hermano le explotare paar que libere su poder, espero que sobrevivas para que veas como me caso con rias" Dijoraiser entre risas para luego sacar de su bolsillo una lagrima de fenix y se curaria las heridas al colocarla en su abdomen

"Bien he derrotado a ese chico, ahora solo falta-" Bo pudo terminar su frase ya que oyo un grito

"AUN SIGO EN PIE" Grito una voz y en la nube de humo se vera una silueta y ese seria issei con la armadura casi destruida y muy mal herido

"¡C-c-como pudistes sobrevivir a las llamas del fenix, cualquiera que las toca se reduciria a cenizas!" Grito raiser a issei y rias se sorprenderia de que issei aun siguia con vida al igual los demas miembros del club del ocultismo.

"He entrenado mucho, mi resistencia mas la armadura de kuuga por supuesto mas energía magica, me he protegido de las llamas por suerte" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Ja aunque te hayas protegido de mis llamas no significa que puedas vencerme, mira en la condicion en la que estas" Dijo raiser a issei mirando con la armadura casi rota

"Mientras siga de pie y mi puño siga apretando..."

"VOY A DERROTARTE" Dijo issei extendiendo su puño para cubrilo con la energia magica que aun tenia.

"INTENTALO" Dijo raiser con un puño hecho de llamas

Ambos chocarian sus puños causando una gran explosion que incluso se producio una gran nube de polvo que cubrió a ambos

"ISSEI"

"ONI SAMA"

La nube de polvo desapareceria dejando ver a raiser en otro lado, raiser estaba con múltiples heridas e issei ya no tenia mas armadura de pecho completo, lo unico que tenia eran las partes de armadura de kuuga en sus piernas y brazos.

Issei se arrodillara, "Mi armadura ha sido destruida pero no me rendire" Dijo issei levantándose

"Ese es el espiritu" Dijo isabela en ala mente de issei

"Isabela" Dijo issei en su mente

"¡Realmente increible, apesar de que ya no tienes tu armadura aun sigues en pie!" Dijo isabela asombrada

"No es momwnto para esto tengo que derrotar a este tipo, dame la armadura otra vez" Dijo issei pidiéndole a isabela la armadura

"Lo lamento, ya no tienes energia suficiente para invocar de nuevo la armadura" Dijo isabela muy simple

"¡Como, dime que es una broma tuya!" Se quejo issei si la chica le estaba bromeando

"No es una broma ya no tienes energia para invocar de nuevo tu armadura" Dijo isabela seria haciendo que issei se maldiga, "pero no te preocupes aun hay un poco de energia en el drive pero no creo que sea suficiente par derrotarlo" Dijo isabela e issei se quejaría y detrás de issei estaria raiser y este le agarraria el cuello de la camisa.

"Muy impresionante, me sorprende que al menos en un año, no medio año logres dominar un poco del poder de kuuga" Dijo raise a issei

"No te preocupes yo te ayudare a alcanzar ese poder a su maximo poder cuando me case con rias, descuida duerme un poco y cuando tu despiertes rais ya estar casada conmigo y tu hemano estara en el tartaro" Dijo raiser para luego invocar llamas que cubririan su mano

"No necesito tu ayuda para lograr sacar el potencial, no te dejare que este poder caiga en tus manos" Dijo issei tratando de soltarse pero raiser no lo dejaba

"Le prometi a rias que la liberaria de su compromiso y le pormeti a asia regresaria con basara y la presidenta" Dijo issei en su mente para luego sacar una botella de su bolsillo y la abriria

**(Kamen rider kuuga ost 1 sheja)**

"¡¿Esto es agua bendita?!" Dio raiser soltando a issei

"Para pagar una llamas debo hacerlo con agua" Dijo issei lanzole una cascada de agua bedita a raiser

"AAAAHHHH" Grito raiser por el dolor

"La agua bendita es la debilidad de los demonios, aunque raiser posea la inmortalidad no significa que pueda regenerar sus heridas al recibir el agua bendita" Dijo sirzechs en la afueras de la arena

"Tal como dijo asia, la debilidad de los demonios es la agua bendita y las cruces son las debilidades de los demonios" Dijo issei

"¡Maldito seas tu!" Dijo raiser par lanzar una llamarda pero issei lo esquivaria

"Lo siento pero tu ya estas debilitado" Dijo issei para cubrir de agua bendita su pie

"GHHGGG" issei gruñiria del dolor por lanzar agau bendita a su pie

"¿Que crees que estas tratando de hacer?, ¿acaso planeas suicidarte enfrente de todos?" Dijo raiser al ver el acto de issei

"NO, YO TE DERROTARE, AUNQUE TENGA QUE SOPORTAR ESTE DOLOR" Grito issei para luego cubir su pie con la criz pero este se quemaria. Issei alzaria sus brazos hacia atras al igual que su pierna derecha.

"Aun no lo entiendes, este matrimonio es importante paar los demonio, un mocoso como tu no se meteria en esto" Dijo raiser con la cara quemada

"Es cierto eso, no entiendo para nada la nada la situacion en las que esta pasando pero..." Dijo issei en tono serio y su pierna le saldrian rayos multicolor.

"¡Al ver a rias llorar, fue una razon suficiente para patearte la cara!" Dijo issei para luego saltar y dar una voltereta e issei alzaria su pierna derecha hacia adelante con el objetivo de atacar a raiser

"AAAHHHAAAHHHGGG" Grito y gruño raiser al sentir la potente patada de raiser de issei.

"Tu..." Raiser no hablaría por que el símbolo extraño estaría en su pecho para luego explotar

"ONI SAMA" Dijo ravel volando hacia raiser y este al verlo se sorprendería ya que este con grandes heridas profundas y miraria a issei

"Escuchame si tienes algun problema conmigo, ven aqui" Dijo issei a ravel pero esta apartaria.

_"El ganador es...hyoudou issei"_

En la sala de ceremonias

"Bien hyoudou issei peon de mi hermana, como recompensa por derrotar a raiser te nombrare el prometido de rias gremory, no seas rudo con mi hermana" Dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Perdon por hecerte esto" Dijo issei con una sonrisa nerviosa

"No, solo me sorprendi un poco" Dijo rias nerviosa

"Por cierto tengo algo para ti" Dijo issei sacando de su bolsillo y de ahi saldria un anillo con un pequeña gema roja

"Issei esto es..." Dijo rias en shock

"Bueno esto lo compre hace mucho tiempo, asi que pense en darte esto como prueba de que estas comprometida conmigo" Dijo issei con una sonrisa mas nerviosa.

"No importa issei" Dijo rias con una sonrisa e issei estaria de rodillas en feente de rias

"Entonces rias, aceptas ser mi prometida" Dijo issei mostrando el anillo en frente de rias

"Si acepto" Dijo rias poniéndose el anillo, eso todos estaban impresionados del escena mas aun akeno, kiba, koneko y basara.

"Bien issei hyoudou, también pediste otra cosa como liberar a tu hermano" Dijo el maou llamando a issei

"Si" Dijo issei en tono serio y sirzechs ordenaría a los guardias liberar a basara

"Al igual que quieres un apodo, ¿que apodo quieres que te ponga?" Dijo sirzechs a issei y este lo pensaria y le susurraría el oido del maou

"Bien, atencion todos quiero anunciar algo" Dijo el maou atrayendo la atencion de todos

"Apartir de este momento hyoudou issei recien prometido de rias y vencedor del duelo, le otorgare a el un apodo que sera ahora conocido en el inframundo"

"El se llamara a partir de ahora en el inframundo..."

"KAMEN RIDER KUUGA"

"El ahora lo conocera ahora" Dijo el maou sacando murmullos de la multitud

Afueras de la sala

"Bien es hora de irnos presidenta" Dijo issei de repente el circulo magico brillaria en la mano de issei y de ahi saldria una bestia de aspecto de aguila, era un grifo

"Al parecer grayfia preparo todo esto" Dijo rias acaricinado al grifo

"Dejame ayudarte rias" Dijo issei subiendose al grifo y ayudando a rias a subirse

"Nos veremos en club" Dijo issei despidiendose se kiba, koneko y akeno

"Bien, creo que es hora de regresar al club, vamos kiba y koneko" Dijo akeno a los 2

"Si, akeno san" Dijeron ambos

"Pero..." Dijo koneko mirando a la sala

"¿Donde esta basara kun?" Dijo kiba confundido

"El me dijo que se adelantaria, me pidio que lo trasportara al club del ocultismo, dijo que se sentia un poco incomodo" Dijo akeno

"No se porque tengo un mal presentimiento" Dijo koneko preocupada

Con issei y rias

"Que tonto, poner agua bendita y una cruz en tu pierna derecha" Dijo rias preocupada mirado la pierna de issei

"Bueno era la unica forma de vencerlo a raiser ya que no tenia energia suficiente" Dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Pero a causa de eso te marcaron graves cicatrices en tu pierna, ¿si te descubren?" Dijo rias preocupada

"No se preocupe, les dire que me queme cuando estabamos en el campamento" Dijo issei

"Bueno es una buena excusa, rompimos el compromiso y ahora estas comprometido conmigo, estoy seguro que muchos demonios vendrán a retarte para ganarme mi mano" Dijo rias preocupada por el futturo de issei

"Descuida rias yo me hare mas fuerte y derrotare esos tipos, sabes por que..." Dijo issei llamando la atención de rias

"Por que soy el peon y prometido de rias gremory" Dijo issei con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía el pulgar y iras se sonrojaria por eso.

"El primer beso es algo importante para las chicas japonesas, verdad?" Dijo rias tocando la mejilla de issei

"Si algo asi, por que?" Dijo issei confuso al sentir los labios de rias chocando contra los suyos

"EEHHH" Dijo issei en shock por el repentino beso

"¿Que te parece issei tu primer beso?" Dijo rias con una sonrisa

"B-b-bueno fue algo" Dijo issei nervioso

"Oye issei, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?" Dijo rias con una sonrisa divertida e issei estaría en shock

"Solo era una broma" Dijo rias, "Acaso no es el hombre quien toma la iniciativa"

"Si" Dijo issei nervioso

"Fufufufu" se rio rias

El momento romántico entre ellos duro hasta que llegaron al club, pero cierta persona estaba...

"AAAAHHHH" Grito un castaño en las afueras del salón del ocultismo.

"POR QUE POR QUE", Dijo el castaño mientras estaba golpeando un arbol con todas sus fuerzas, ese era basara.

"Tranquilízate compañero, si te dejas llevar por tus emociones activaras poder innecesario" Dijo una voz en la mano de basara

"POR QUE DRAIG SOY TAN DÉBIL" Grito basara mientras seguia golpeando el arbol

"Yo que culpa tengo de que hayas perdido contra el fenix" dijo la voz a basara

"¡LO SE,PERO YO ESTABA APUNTO DE DERROTARLO HASTA QUE EL SACO UNA LAGRIMA DE FENIX, SOLO TENIA 10 SEGUNDOS PAAR VENCERLO, 10 SEGUNDO PERO NO, ME HUMILLO ESE MALDITO, AHORA ISSEI, SI ESE MALDITO, CREI QUE RAISER LO IBA VENCER PERO NO EL TRAIA AGUA BENDITA Y UNA CRUZ, GRACIAS A ESO PUDO VENCERLO, PERO LO QUE MAS ME ENFURECE ES QUE EL HAYA TOMADO LA MANO DE LA PRESIDENTA EN MATRIMONIO!" Grito basara con todas sus fuerzas

"¡ISSEI SE ROBO A LA MUJER QUE AMO TANTO EN MI CORAZÓN, POR QUE LO HICISTE, PRIMERO EL ERROR QUE COMETISTE CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS Y AHORA ESTO, QUE MAS QUIERES, ¿MI MUERTE?! Grito basara para luego romper el arbol de un puñetazo, y sentiría una descarga eléctrica en el guante.

"Compañero se como te sientes pero debes aceptarlo, es bueno ser derrotado y que te vuelve mas fuerte pero gana a la proxima, si lo haces el blanco ira a por ti" Dijo draig

"Lo se, pero..." Dijo basara en voz alta y en su cabeza estaria la magen de una niña de cabello rojo corto y una niña de largo cabello rubio

**(Kamen rider kuuga ost 13 kyoui)**

"Quiero volver a verlas, quiero decirles que lo siento por no haberlas protegido" Dijo basara mientras tenia la mano levantada hacia el cielo.

"Dijistes que quieres volver a ver a alguien" Dijo una voz misteriosa de una niña

"¿Quien fue?" Dijo basara confundido

"Yo" Dijo la voz y en eso aparecería en frente de basara una niña pequeña de cabello largo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas esta tenia una cara sombria con una sonrisa,ojos negros como la noche, vestida con un traje gotico negro y un adorno pare el cabello color morado.

"Quien eres tu?" Dijo basara asombrado

"Te gustaría hacer un trato conmigo" Dijo la niña extiendo le la mano a basara.

* * *

**Aozora ni Naru (final de kamen rider kuuga)**

**Acostado con mi cabeza**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados)**

**en mi equipaje pesado aquí**

**(Ve a issei estudiando en su salón de clases para luego mirar la ventana contemplando el cielo azul)**

**Tomar una respiración profunda ...**

**(Se ve a basara pardo en un callejón mirando a su alrededor)**

**en el cielo azul**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras aparece rias a su lado para luego acostarse a su lado) **

**Incluso a través de mis ojos abro o cierro**

**(Se ve a issei acostado en el suelo mientras que al fondo esta kiba practicando esgrima)**

**el mismo hermoso paisaje pasajero justo delante de mí**

**(Se ve akeno mirando a issei para luego sonreirle y dejar un bento al lado de issei)**

**Pero tengo que verlo ahora, o nunca lo sabré**

**(Se ve a koneko junto con asia para luego mirar a issei y dejar 2 cajas de galletas y un libro**

**Te llevaré al futuro**

**(Se ve a sona junto con tsubaki caminado en el parque para luego encontrarse con un issei acostado en el parque) **

**donde ninguna tristeza tiene sentido**

**(Se ve a saji dejando una mochila al lado del issei acostado)**

**Con solo un rayo de alegría una vez que me diste**

**(Se ve a basara en el mismo callejón para luego irse con una sonrisa y desaparecer en el callejón como un fantasma)**

**poner en mi precioso bolsillo**

**(Se ve a issei despertando de su siesta par luego mirar a su alrededor)**

**Estaré ... ido al cielo azul**

**(Ve a issei mirando a la cámara para luego moverse la hacia arriba donde se ve el cielo azul)**

* * *

**Por fin se acabo la primera temporada del fic y de la serie de dxd.**

**Tuvimos muchas sorpresas, el combate de issei vs raiser, la inesperada derrota de basara, el compromiso de issei y rias, un fragmento del pasado de basara y lo mas épico es la aparición de ophis la dragona del infinito ante basara ¿que clase de trato le proponera ophis a basara?, ¿se unira basara a ophis? **

**Eso lo veremos en el primer capitulo de la temporada 2 **

**Muchas gracias por disfrutarlo**


End file.
